


A Trickster's Tracer

by 12babaskadoo



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Original Character(s), Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12babaskadoo/pseuds/12babaskadoo
Summary: A new transfer student arives at Shujin along side the up and coming gymnast Kasumi Yoshizawa and the infamous 'criminal' transfer student Ren Amamiya.Under the care of Tae Takemi will Shikyo Hikikomori survive his transfer to Shujin without difficulty or will the school year be full of mystery, scandals and fighting for freedom humanity deserves.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. An Unexpected Savior - REVISED

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this. Hi welcome to whatever this turns out to become.  
> I am warning again of you did not read the tags this WILL CONTAIN PERSONA 5: THE ROYAL SPOILERS so if you haven't played the game yet go play it now to experience my favourite story in any game I've played so far.  
> This is also one of the first things I've written since I was 16 so expect mistakes.  
> I wanted to create another character to add to the Persona 5: The Royal universe and to also involve Tae Takemi more as she is by far one of my favourite confidants outside the Phantom Thieves so I thought what other way to write her in more then to give her a similar position that Sojiro has to the protagonist to the character I made the dark looking and mysterious Shikyo Hikikomori.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and please give me feedback so I can improve for potential future chapters.  
> Now let us start the game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new transfer student arives at Shujin along side the up and coming gymnast Kasumi Yoshizawa and the infamous 'criminal' transfer student Ren Amamiya.
> 
> Under the care of Tae Takemi will Shikyo Hikikomori survive his transfer to Shujin without difficulty or will the school year be full of mystery, scandals and fighting for freedom humanity deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this. Hi welcome to whatever this turns out to become.  
> I am warning again of you did not read the tags this WILL CONTAIN PERSONA 5: THE ROYAL SPOILERS so if you haven't played the game yet go play it now to experience my favourite story in any game I've played so far.  
> This is also one of the first things I've written since I was 16 so expect mistakes.  
> I wanted to create another character to add to the Persona 5: The Royal universe and to also involve Tae Takemi more as she is by far one of my favourite confidants outside the Phantom Thieves so I thought what other way to write her in more then to give her a similar position that Sojiro has to the protagonist to the character I made the dark looking and mysterious Shikyo Hikikomori.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and please give me feedback so I can improve for potential future chapters.  
> Now let us start the game.
> 
> EDIT: I've revisited the chapter and made changes to make it much better also getting rid of SO many mistakes that slipped past.

** An Unexpected Saviour - REVISED **

The bombardment of shadows most definitely was a hinderance on being the distraction to help his fellow thieves escape the palace but at the end of the day Joker would rather it be him as he was by far the most superior and adept fighter of the group. After running across the glass platform decorations suspended from the ceiling Joker spotted two shadows burst through the door a fair distance in front of him, “Evening gentlemen” he called out to them with his signature smirk trying to irritate them.

“OVER THERE!”

“Just run! Run for your life!” Oracle commanded, urging her leader to not get caught as if that were to happen it could put all of them in grave danger. Almost immediately Joker turned to run along the top of the arches decorating the flashy casino interior before reaching near the end of the great hallway, far away from the people on the ground floor below. After only having mere seconds to catch some of his breath Joker is confronted by two shadows skidding to a halt at the top of the stairs blocking his path, simultaneously another one erupts from the ground behind him. He turns around slowly to face the monster that stands between him and escaping.

“Take down the weakling, Joker!”

“No need to tell me twice” Joker returned to the team’s navigator as he sprang up into his trademark flip onto the back of the shadow as he gripped its mask with his fingertips ripping it off revealing the abyssal black that shadows call a face. Taking a few steps forward almost zombie like before having its body burst into its true for that seemed to resemble some kind of sacrificial pyre keeper. “It’s your time to shine…” he spoke as he raised his hand to his mask gripping it tight “…ARSENE!!!”.

The gentleman thief materialised behind him before spreading his wings and opening his arms palms facing outwards towards the foe. As he let out a hellish cackle the pyre keeper was engulfed in a large vortex of curse energy before withering into black wisps of smoke. More shadows approached which Joker spotted.

“No more time to waste Joker, get out of there!” commanded Oracle. Looking around his surroundings, Joker noticed the clear floor above him allowing him to call upon his wings taking to the upper level making a break for it.

“I would recommend that you stay hidden, you’ll be at a disadvantage in these corridoors,” advised crow. Joker followed his advice perfectly, sneaking though guard upon guard making his way through the backbones of the casino. Not before long he found himself at a dead end looking left and right to find a way to go. A clattering of footsteps drew nearer as Joker struggles to find an exit eventually looking up spotting a narrow catwalk the two rooms above him. He extended his arm using his grappling hook to hoist himself up with seconds to spare from the guards below catching up to him.

“Too close for comfort,” Joker muttered to himself before running into the room linked to the right hand side of the catwalk.

“JOKER STOP AND BE ON GUARD!” shouted Oracle over the direct intercom with Joker. He ground to a stop and obeyed his commands making a tight grip in the handle of his knife as he desperately used his third eye to see the threat he was warned about. As he should have expected, he immediately became swarmed by shadows and even though as powerful as he was Joker knew he could not fight off these shadows by himself.

“Joker that strange signal is coming towards you too, I can’t tell if its friendly or an enemy so be watch out!” Oracle further warned.

Using his third eye, Joker noticed the faint yet distinctive glow of an arcana card above a familiar figure donning a black mask and a black ribbon tying their hair up. The figure slowly unsheathed her rapier from the bluish silver rose style belt and points it straight towards Joker.

“That’s…”

Mona was then cut off as, with blessed precision, the figure spins the rapier making gain momentum before throwing it, having it fly within inches of Joker’s face narrowly missing his cheek impaling the shadow that towered behind him. With faces full of fear and rage the remaining shadows charged the figure down with the lead shadow attacking with a slash from above missing her as she moved to a cartwheel to dodge the attack, while doing so she pulled out the short repeater holstered on the back of her belt before leaning back to shoot a shadow at point blank range in the face killing it instantly before transitioning seamlessly into another cartwheel followed by a backflip to finish off another shadow.

“You missed a few” Joker quipped to his saviour as she walked slowly toward him to join an attack formation, although it was a good entrance even by his standards although he shouldn’t be one to complain – that and being saved is another reason not to.

“Sorry, looks like we’ll just have to finish them off together then Senpai!”

Out of blue five more shadows materialised making the two of them severely outnumbered making this fight impossible to win.

The Figure looked panicked behind her mask, “There’s still too many for the two of us even if we had their weaknesses.”

“How’s three sound then Joker?” Oracle called out to him with a smirk using her persona. Looking over his shoulder expecting to see Skull or Mona come to his aid.

“You always told me that timing is key to a good entrance, didn’t you Joker?”

To his surprise, he turned to see a tall yet lanky boy slightly younger than himself approach him. He wore a black cloak with golden horizontal clips from his left shoulder to his right hip that stretched down to his shins but was tattered and torn past his knees with the hood of the cloak being up to hide his details only exposing a golden venetian style bauta mask that appeared worn and badly painted. His midnight black eyes absorbing any light that dared to shine through the mask with a fringe that broke free from his hood that covered his left eye. Through the neck of the cloak was a shirt and tie that was neatly worn, a stark contrast to the rest of his ensembles. Maybe he was leaving a bit of an influence on his Kouhai about good and perfectly timed entrances, he was proud and slightly relieved none the less.

“WHAT THE ‘EFF IS TRACER DOING HERE HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE…”

“Nice to see you too Skull, well not see but you get what I mean.”

No facial expressions could be seen under the golden mask that represented the rebellious will of the second youngest phantom thief but that did not stop the beaming smile that was simply impossible to hide from the Figure’s face. Regaining her composure, she turned to face the shadows with other two persona users to face them down together. Tracer took the first move calling forth his persona to cast marakunda, weakening the shadows defence followed by Joker who summoned one of his personas to raise their attack, something he rarely has to do thanks to Skull.

“You’re up you two,” said Joker as he turned to his underclassmen. The figure was the first to respond before unleashing a makouga on the shadows killing one of the seven of them who passed the baton onto Tracer.

“Shatter them to pieces Jekyll!” he screamed as his persona ‘Jekyll’ appeared behind him brandishing a cane. The persona had two sides, one being that of a gentleman with the other appearing somewhat troglodytic. The literary scientist was dressed in a dark brown overcoat and a top hat that somewhat masked his face that was split down the middle with a human like face on the left and on the other side the appearance of a devilish figure more sinister looking than Arséne. Jekyll threw his cane at the shadows hitting them all with a critical attack downing those who hadn’t already perished. The three persona users rapidly closed in on them launching an all-out attack finishing off the shadows turning them to whisps of black smoke.

“That’s all of them Senpai, now go,” The figure was clearly desperate for Joker to get a move on as he wasted enough time already. “You have unfinished business as a Phantom Thief right Senpai?”

Joker hummed affirmingly in response before holstering his knife and elegantly returning his hands into his pockets.

“Then I won’t stop you, but what he does is up to him,” she spoke as she turned to face Tracer.

“I’ll make sure she isn’t seen on the way-out Joker, don’t worry about us,” Tracer reassured Joker. The leader of the Phantom Thieves was well aware that any of his teammates could easily handle themselves alone however his two underclassmen that stood before him were two of the three newest persona users, but the two of them together he trusted would watch each other’s backs like hawks. That is if the figure did not slap Tracer because of recent events but if that were to happen Tracer would have no one to blame but himself.

“Don’t kill each other, kids,” the leader joked before running up the stairs continuing his escape.

“What does he mean by…?” Tracer trailed off before he then looked to the figure who’s emotions looked a mix of both relief and anger - the latter of the two being a rare emotion for her - before realising the amount of explaining he will have to do later when they are in the clear, “… I promise I’ll explain everything to you after we get out of here.”

“You better!” she exclaimed before jumping into him holding him in a tight hug. “I thought you were dead! If you dare do anything like that again I’ll force you go through coach’s extreme practice again,” warned the figure while squeezing the air out of Tracer. He could do nothing but smile as he took off his mask to speak and look down at the girl holding onto him who looked into his eyes as he did so.

“It will never happen again, I promise.”


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent away from the Orphanage for unknown reason Shikyo is yet to know how the change in environment will effect him and if his conditions will change for the better or the Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I changed the style of the text as I was not a fan of the style of the HTML format so I changed it to Rich Text, also this chapter is much longer than the previous one and will be my perfered length from here on as I felt that chapter 1 was far too short.
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

**New Beginnings**

“You can’t just refuse to talk to people or run when people want to get to know you! Do you want to stay an orphan forever?”. The room filled with silence as the man waited for an answer folding his arms, giving the kid he was berating a stern look. He then raised his voice but all spoken words were drowned out by the child as he had grown used to it by this point, the constant complaining and belittlement from the other kids, the looks he got as he walked down the street and it wasn’t like he could hide anywhere as he towered over most people at his height so it made fitting in harder so he just gave up. There is no point trying to fit in with people who don’t want to associate with you.

“…Hikikomori-kun are you even listening!? I said you’ll be moving to Tokyo and we’re doing this for your own benefit. We’ve already been able to get you into Shujin, a top tier school might I add, for your first year in high school and they were impressed with your entrance exam but if you fail to meet their expectations they won’t be impressed. Now go back to your room and pack your things as you’ll be leaving Saturday.”

Those words struck like a bullet, he hadn’t left Kyoto in his life or at least from his own knowledge, and now he was leaving this Saturday! However, he was certain that it was more for everyone else’s benefit rather than his own, after all he was the ’death kid’ or the ‘emotionless nobody’ and no one wanted the infamous Shikyo Hikikomori near them.

After the talk with the orphanage manager Shikyo took a long look in the mirror looking at himself. His black hair still covered his left eye completely something he refused to this day to change since his hair grew long enough to do so and it wasn’t like his eyes were something to behold as they were black as night, black as coal even as all the shine that you would have seen in a boy his age was gone. His jaw remained narrow throughout the years as it was impossible for him to put on any weight no matter how hard he tried and it was even more obvious when he looked at his body, beanpole was the best way to describe it but it wasn’t like he was frail or unhealthy by any means. This became evident to others when he beat everyone in junior high in the 800m by half a minute during sports day, alongside doing bojutsu in previous years although he had adapted his own style of it in his third year of junior high incorporating kicks and more evasive moves in his best efforts when dealing with those who picked on him; it would be safe to say that his Sensei would be greatly disappointed in his discipline but not like it mattered now.

Tokyo… no matter how many times Shikyo said it over in his head he couldn’t understand why Tokyo of all places to send him to. Surely sending him out into the middle of nowhere to a place like Inaba would be better as it would make it easier for the world around him to forget he exists but no it was almost like they had to make his life a living hell. Could be worse though, at least he doesn’t have a criminal record.

* * *

“Yongen Jaya, This Yongen Jaya. The doors on the left will be opening shortly”

Shikyo rose from his seat preparing to get off the train. Whilst getting up to fetch his bag from the overhead storage he notices that Tokyo seemed a bit gloomier compared to Kyoto but maybe it was because of the overcast weather dulling out any colour that would have previously existed in the capital. He turned to make his way to the door slinging his bag over his shoulder trying to avoid having it knock into anyone. While doing so he notices a boy his age in uniform similar to the one he was told to pack upon leaving, his scruffy hair accompanied with his glasses gave him an unassuming look making him almost easily concealable in a crowd but Shikyo felt more from him, almost like a radiance of power awaiting to bloom it was just a gut feeling but he gets these from most people so it’s nothing new. The boy looked up at Shikyo who seemed to catch him staring and let out a small smile almost as if to say hello, as the doors opened Shikyo returned the favour adding along a nod then turned to step onto the platform.

The instructions given to get to the place where he would be stuck for a year were simple but that was it, no detail, no map, just a bunch of words scribbled onto a torn piece of paper. However he was glad to find out that Yongen Jaya was at least quiet compared to the centre of Shibuya, something that would at least remind him of home – if he could even call it that – where he was able to walk past a laundromat, bathhouse and a warm feeling from a quiet yet for some reason nostalgic feeling café, Leblanc coffee and curry, and odd pairing to say the least but now was not the time to be a food critic.

After a couple minutes he found it, some weird back alley clinic hidden alongside a semi-abandoned cinema with the sign Takemi Medical Clinic attached on the right-hand side of the entrance. The building looked clean, safe and like a home however Shikyo had a high level of doubt that this was the right place because unless there was accommodation on the upper levels he would have to sleep on a medical examination bed and he doubted that would have been planned. After a minute of contemplation, he walked up to the door and tried the handle… locked, of course it would be locked this place wasn’t even open yet.

As Shikyo turned around to maybe kill some time in the café he passed on the way here he was greeted by a short young woman holding a plastic carrier bag, she had dark blue hair in a messy bob cut with blunt bangs that didn’t drop below her chin and dark brown eyes that showed empathy and kindness however her attire screamed otherwise. She had a studded choker around the midpoint of her neck that supported two chains, one of which had a vial shaped pendant. She wore a white lab coat over a black dress accompanied with a red belt and high heels to make herself stand a bit taller, on the lab coat the chest pocket was filled to the brim with pens with a name tag hanging out reading DR. TAE TAKEMI.

“I take it that you are either really desperate for medicine and can’t read or you’re begging to get caught breaking and entering with the owner of the place stood right behind you.” She spoke in a soft yet condescending tone with not a trace of anger heard on her voice. Maybe it was what Shikyo was wearing that gave off a bad impression, he wore a baggy hoodie with a band’s name in bold across the front and their logo on the back partially covered by the hood. On his lower half he wore grey skinny jeans with geometric patterns from the ankles rising up before fading at the shins.

“How about none of the above?” Shikyo replied only to make her frown in response, “Name’s Shikyo Hikikomori.”

“You’re earlier than I expected Hikikomori-kun, my apologies. Now let’s go inside and get you sorted,” said Takemi, moving past Shikyo to get to the door fumbling with the keys in the process.

“You can drop the honorifics Takemi-san, Shikyo is fine.” Whenever he heard ‘Hikikomori-kun’ it just sounded wrong and like he was about to be in trouble.

“likewise, you can use Tae or Takemi for me…” she paused looking down at his chest, “Gas Chamber, good choice we might actually get along” she said with a smile whilst unlocking the door and stepping inside with Shikyo behind her.

The inside of the clinic is exactly how you would have expected a clinic to look like, on the left was a small window which supposedly Tae sat at for hours on end waiting for patients with three chairs in a somewhat makeshift waiting room with a small coffee table with flowers and magazines stacked atop each other. Above the chairs could be seen a holder overflowing with a combination of leaflets, newspapers and letters address to the clinic that Tae had just let pile up. Tae then made her way to the door opposite the window and pulled out another set of keys from her lab coat before opening the door and standing aside to gesture Shikyo to make his way upstairs.

“Now how many kidneys will you be donating? One or two?” That comment made Shikyo take a step back confused to what he just heard.

“I’m kidding,” Tae said with a slight chuckle “Now come on let me show you to your room.”

The room wasn’t anything new to Shikyo; a pull-out sofa-bed in the corner, small window behind the bed, wardrobe for clothes and the box containing the majority of his belongings that were sent ahead of him. Something new was a small desk in the corner of the room covered in old university level medical books that had gathered dust.

“Sorry about the mess, haven’t used this room in years so there is a bunch of old Uni books here”

“Don’t worry about it, now I have some light reading to do,” Shikyo joked earning a laugh from Takemi.

“So we’re going into school tomorrow to get you sorted so make sure you dress nice alright, your helmet will be in the living room,” she said as she turned to leave out the door allowing Shikyo to adjust to his new room.

“Wait, what do you mean helmet?” Shikyo questioned wondering if it was another one of Tae’s jokes.

“Motorcycle helmet… what did you think I meant; we’ll be riding into school in the morning so get some rest.”

Tae closed the door behind her leaving Shikyo alone. He proceeded to unpack his belongings from the box and notices the blazer sat atop the rest of his clothes accompanies by the white turtle neck, he would rather be dead than wear a white turtle neck in all honesty so he decided he was going to make a small adjustment to the uniform before he called it a night. But now all these questions are filling his head like, who was that boy on the train? Why is Tae nice to me? And the infamous, Why do I feel like this isn’t going to be a normal year?

* * *

_“…ooooo”_

The ghostly howl sounded almost familiar to Shikyo but yet remained new to his ears, a new feeling yet he couldn’t see or feel anything.

_“…….Hurt…….them, …..”_

That voice, so familiar yet so alien. Even with only one or two words being audible in the whole conversation and his mouth not making a sound it felt like he had control of the room and complete omniscience of his surrounding area, yet he knew nothing.

“ ** _I am…_** _”_

* * *

* _KNOCK_ * * _KNOCK_ *

Shooting up from his bed Shikyo found himself awake in ‘his’ room questioning what on Earth he had just witnessed in that… whatever it was. To him it made no sense.

“Hey, you better be up, we’re leaving in an hour and remember uniform. Breakfast is on the table.”

Shikyo could only sigh at his new schedule, it was a Sunday and he still had to go into his new school in his uniform no less. Rather not wanting to stir an argument with his new carer he decided to suck it up for one day, after all it’s not like Shujin could be worse than that pathetic excuse the orphanage called school hell it was barely education. He still remembers taking one book from every subject back to his room and having to teach himself what felt like half of the curriculum on a daily basis.

Tae was sat at the table and sported a short blue dress with a white spiderweb design and black ripped leggings with black ankle boots with a leather motorcycle jacket hanging from the back of her seat. A selection of cereals was scattered across the table due to her not knowing a preference of Shikyo’s breakfast, that and it’s all that was left in the cupboard thanks to rumours circulating the local area that hurt her clinic more than it needed. Just as she finished eating a tired and unmotivated teenager slowly dragged his feet behind him after leaving his room wear what seemed to be his own rendition of the Shujin uniform, the white turtleneck given to him was now a dark shade of black that seemed to be darkened thanks to the extra shade provided by the blazer that remained wide open, the same shoes worn yesterday when Tae first met Shikyo were still worn with the bottom of the trouser leg tucked into the top of both of them however where his uniform gave off a rebellious look everything above his shoulders gave a very studious look. Glasses that seemed to hide any facial expression took up his right eye with his left still covered by his hair, his chin grew narrow with an easily distinguishable jawline tracing the outline of his face all the way up to his ear. Seeing Shikyo like this made Tae think how she looked in her high school and university years, however upon closer inspection Shikyo seemed skinny almost as if he rarely ate but the orphanage had assured her before that it wasn’t the case instead he was just blessed with a god-like metabolism.

“Told you to get some rest, you look like shit” Tae joked gesturing him to sit and eat before picking up her bowl and bringing it to the sink.

Shikyo shot her a tired look, “Had to take care of some things first,”

“I see, I think Shujin should hire you to redesign the uniform,” Tae walked back to the table resuming to sit down at the seat she previously ate at.

“I would rather die than be a fashion designer, definitely not something I see myself doing.” He proceeded to pore some choco snaps into his bowl letting the clattering of cereal fill the room for a second.

“Alright then, tell me what you do see yourself doing?”

“Why do you want to know?” responded Shikyo in a deadpan tone.

“It’s called a conversation, I want to make sure I didn’t just take in a serial killer in the making,”

“Fine.” Shikyo held with a pause almost as if debating telling her before giving in and admitting his ‘dream’ career.

“I want to be a musician, bassist preferably, as I’ve listened to music to help me plough through life since I knew how to operate an MP3-player and I want to give back to the industry that helped me and so many others in ways it might never have planned to help people.”

Tae let off a small smile having broken down the barrier between her and the kid trying to form some kind of bond although she was still a long way from him trusting her yet. Tae looked up at the clock before telling Shikyo to rush through breakfast otherwise they were going to run late. Tae was looking forward to the next year with her new ‘flat-mate’ and deep inside she was hoping it could last longer.

* * *

Shujin Academy, it definitely boasted a prep school exterior but knowing that the school now had a strong and well praised sports program held by a former Olympian none the less made it seem like that was where most of its funds went to. However, days of sporting glory were never in Shikyo’s sights to begin with, sure he was fast and once did a martial art but that was it and not once did he think about going professional and in his mind they weren’t helpful either.

Tae (in her ‘DR. TAKEMI’ mode) glanced down at her phone checking the time before knocking on the principal’s door having had a semi-grumbly voice welcome her and Shikyo inside.

“Greetings Doctor Takemi, I take it this is Hikikomori-kun?” said the man sat behind the desk who Shikyo thought closely resembled a blobfish but he thought it’s best not to say that to his face.

“It is, Principal Kobayakawa, I’m relieved to see that the school hasn’t changed much since I was here,” responded Takemi.

Accompanying the principal was presumably a teacher, the suspenders he wore seemed to only worsen his predicted age and an irreplaceable look of disgust filled his face as he set eyes on the first year that had entered the office.

“I wanted to have your form tutor sit in for this first meeting in hopes of getting to know you a bit better Hikikomori-kun, please meet Mr. Ushimaru,”

Shikyo remained silent not making so much as an audible breath be let out remaining to be a blank slate, an unknown.

Clearing his throat Ushimaru spoke “Here’s your student ID, don’t lose it or your guardian will be sent the invoice,” his voice was much harsher than the principals with a ‘take no bullshit’ feeling yet Shikyo could feel like there was an unseen elephant in the room, an almost gut feeling that there was something hidden beneath the covers.

Taking his student ID Shikyo noticed that his family name took up most of the card almost feeling as if his name was longer than expected, not that it mattered to him much as that’s all Hikikomori was to him anyway, a name.

“I looked though your file and noticed your education record was far superior to you peers, that and you are an extraordinarily fast runner. It’s a shame that we no longer have a track team but having exceptional students like you in our school is what we take pride in.” Kobayakawa proceeded to ramble on about the pride of Shujin and how it is the greatest prep school in Japan for sports but all of it flew over Shikyo’s head as none of that mattered to him.

The longer he stayed in this room the weirder things became as Shikyo heard only one mouth speaking yet two different voices with the unspoken voice screaming out from inside of him desiring to be freed, was this insanity? Was he finally losing it?

“… Thank you for coming Takemi-san and Hikikomori-kun but we have to rush along as we have another student coming in to be acquainted with the school grounds in a short while.”

“That’s fine principal best if we get going too as the traffic on the way here was bad enough so we’ll need to get back before the sun sets.” Replied Tae giving a quick yet worried look to the student she stood next to that looked almost as if he was on the brink of collapse from exhaustion. “Plus Shikyo needs to get an early night tonight has he is yet to adjust to the schedule over here, thank you for your time.”

* * *

Tae was right, the second Shikyo stepped into his room he felt a wave of fatigue sweep across his body that he had never felt in his life, not even once. It seemed like it was to be a while until he was to get used to life in Tokyo and Shujin so he decided it’s best of he just keeps his head down and gets on with it, at least until he can no longer that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again this has been the introduction arc of whatever this is and some may have guessed what is happening some may have not.
> 
> The fic won’t resume until the Kaneshiro arc of the main story but there may or may not be references to how Shikyo feels towards the phantom thieves and those who have a change of heart. I promise he will awaken either next chapter or early in the one after. 
> 
> And yes some of you may have noticed that I am British from my spellings so yeah expect British spellings from here on.


	3. A 'Monster' Uncaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many restless nights Shikyo seeks aid from some of the Takemi Clinic's own sleeping medication which in turn only makes things worse... or better, Shikyo is yet to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, massive thanks on the Kudos I love you all :D
> 
> A bit of a note being kinda different voices and such so here's a quick key:  
> BOLD - A persona is talking or big boss of sorts  
> ITALICS - It is thoughts and not spoken words (I've used this in previous chapters already I think), if speachmarks are apparent it's someone else's voice speaking other than who's perspective the part is in  
> *ASTERISKS* - A noise of sorts, this will sometimes be accompanied but both BOLD and ITALICS for effect
> 
> Also WARNING this chapter is freaking long (like 4000 words long) as I couldn't end at a point that would have made sense so sorry, I will try my best to make them a bit shorter in the future.

** Chapter 3 – A ‘Monster’ Uncaged **

It was late June with the weather definitely improving as summer break approaches with no lack of drama and conspiracy since the start of his time at Shujin. Shikyo was lucky with his class just not so much with his form tutor Ushimaru who seemed to have it out to get him from the start with being the constant target for many of his questions (and pieces of chalk) so it was safe to say that he was definitely the last person he would want to hang out with however, in the same class was someone on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Kasumi Yoshizawa - another one of the three transfer students who transferred to Shujin - was the other side of the spectrum, she remained kind and caring to all of those around her and Shikyo was yet to see her a day without a smile on her face.

But there was one key problem that only got worse since he moved to Tokyo as Shikyo sat on his bed in his room late in the night unable to sleep clutching at his head questioning what was happening. Over the past couple months it only got worse, the random gut feelings about people, being able to feel the unseen and unheard not to forget that god damn voice inside his head that had been haunting him since he first transferred that made him feel like he was going insane.

“shut up - ” Shikyo spoke quieter than a whisper hoping that the ‘voice’ would finally head his wish.

**_Speaking to yourself again ‘Rebirth’? Haven’t you noticed that this is all in your head? That this is all you?_** the voice spoke gaining more control as Shikyo grew weaker from the fatigue caused by many sleepless nights that gave him dark blue bags under his eyes.

_My name isn’t rebirth and you know it so why are you even talking to me?_ No response came from the voice as Shikyo talked in his head before a sharp pain struck him between his temples that he couldn’t compare to anything he had felt in his life. However, it almost felt as if it gave him answers as well as pain, almost as if it was the voice’s way of explaining what kind of messed up situation this was but no matter what is just felt worse and worse as it went on. Feeling the pressure build up in his head making it feel like it was about to explode Shikyo couldn’t bear it anymore.

Shikyo had no problem finding the sleeping aids thanks to the recent demand in the local area however these ones were unique, the bottle was tagged TMC and noted down the bottle were notes written by Tae herself with the largest written being, ‘LITTLE TO NO SYMPTOM FORMULA COURTESY OF GUINEA PIG’. Guinea pig? Not like it mattered to Shikyo, he just needed to sleep and if these were to do the job then that should be fine enough. Throwing four pills into his hand then straight into the back of his throat caused the effects of the medication to act instantaneously making Shikyo fall flat onto his back down on his bed making the voice in his head silent.

* * *

_“NOOOOOOOOOO!”_

_The howl caused Shikyo to wake, yet he didn’t. He looked to see the same dream that had been haunting him these past few months; however something was different as this time there were voices and people that could be seen unlike before yet all were silhouettes, unknowns, and he was watching the entire scene unfold before him as is he was watching a movie._

_“GET BACK - ” One of the silhouettes shouted out to the figure stood between the two groups before being cut off but a large bang and a cloud of smoke enveloping the figure being called out to with smoke covering the entire room._

_That was until Shikyo’s own vision turned black._

* * *

“I’m up!” Shikyo blurted out catching Tae off guard.

“Huh? Didn’t think you would be, breakfast is ready so eat when you’re ready.”

_Wait, I didn’t, what just happened?_ Shikyo thought to himself, he couldn’t hear or see her but yet he felt her presence approaching. He recalled the note on the pill bottle from last night, ‘LITTLE TO NO SYMPTOM FORMULA COURTESY OF GUINEA PIG’, but all that did was raise more questions such as what symptoms are there? And who on Earth is Guinea Pig?

With these thoughts plaguing his mind he swung himself out of bed to get dressed in his ‘revised’ summer uniform. The trousers stayed the same compared to other students however he wore a black short sleeved button up shirt to replace the horrid white polo he would have otherwise worn, apart from that everything stayed the same as winter with the same glasses, hair, bracelets, the lot. However, whilst using his phone’s camera to sort out his hair he notices that he not only felt different but looked different too appearing paler as if he had just walked across the devils front door with his previously emotionless looking face filled with pain, emotional pain, but enough to only notice close up. Putting his phone back in his pocket he stepped out of his room to be greeted by the ever-sweet smell of delicious pancakes which easily soothed any panics that Shikyo had prior.

“Thought I’d reward you for passing your motorcycle licence having done it within two months of turning sixteen as well,” Tae let out with a slight chuckle.

It still never really occurred to Shikyo that he even learnt anything as everything taught in the lessons he was given came as second nature which earnt him both envious and annoyed looks from the older people on the same course as him. However, it was mostly thanks to Tae both allowing him to get the licence as his legal guardian and mostly paying for the lessons too with Shikyo only having to help out in the clinic on Sundays and Saturday afternoons as his method of giving back to Tae.

After wolfing down his breakfast Shikyo grabbed his jacket and helmet from the coat hanger just at the top of the stairs that led down into the clinic’s lobby taking out his keys from his jacket pocket to unlock the door. The dreary sky made today feel colder than usual with all the otherwise optimistic Yongen Jaya morning sun being sucked out grey scaling the area, the downcast surroundings also cast similar expressions to the residents with both young and old sharing the look of wishing today would just be over and done with.

* * *

Shibuya was easily the worst part about Shikyo’s new commute to school with the dense traffic making it hard to get from A to B but the luck of being on a motorcycle meant that he could filter between lanes, something that cars definitely could not do. Shikyo stopped on the line at the red light to witness the masses of commuters cross the road in front of in what the busiest part of Tokyo was easily no matter the time or weather.

**_MOVE NOW!!!_** and with almost instinct Shikyo planted his feet on the seat of his bike and leapt off launching himself into a front flip into a roll now crouched in a superhero like position a few metres away from his bike.

* ** _SCREECH_** * * ** _BANG_** *

Just mere milliseconds later a large SUV ploughed into his bike almost destroying it in the process leaving only his bag and the front half of the frame intact with the latter sliding to a halt right in front of Shikyo. The driver of the car stopped next to Shikyo instantly got out and almost sprinted over to him crouching down to Shikyo’s level as they got closer.

“You okay? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Shikyo couldn’t help but inwardly roll his eyes at the comment as from his perspective it was clear what happened. _A driver didn’t pay attention to me or the light and crashed into my bike and thanks to the voice in my head I am unharmed – maybe I should leave that last part out._ Thought Shikyo before he explained the scenario, until he was interrupted by the man that stepped out of the culprit car.

“Are you crazy kid?! Look what you just did!” Boomed the man who gestured at his front bumper as he strode toward Shikyo making the other driver retreat back to their car. He stood taller and more built than Shikyo’s beanpole like frame and widening his shoulders to make himself seem larger made it look like a modern-day retelling of David and Goliath.

**_Allow me Rebirth._ **

The voice took control of his body causing him to feel freer, like a weight holding himself down and keeping his emotions in was finally released almost like a loss of control yet Shikyo had never felt as powerful.

Despite the obvious size difference Shikyo stood his ground taking off his helmet and held it by the chin down at his side to stare right into the man’s eyes. Shikyo’s midnight black eyes absorbing all the light around them making them appear even darker with his hair still covering half of his face. Neither party said nothing with only a thin layer of sweat appearing on the larger man’s forehead, that was until Shikyo let out an evil smile making the man’s eyes fill with panic and fear before fainting before the beanpole-built student. Shikyo then felt the confidence and power drain away from him almost naturally and remained stood up besides the collapsed man in front of him.

**_You’re welcome,_** said the voice ending with almost a slight chuckle fading away.

Meanwhile in the distance Shikyo spotted a group of second year Kosei students with half of them talking to a couple officers and the others appearing to be filming the incident from start to finish. All Shikyo could do at this point was hope that this caused it to be a short explanation and that his insurance covered a ‘I was saved by an almost divine intervention twice that saved me but not my bike’ type of incident.

* * *

Shikyo was sat at his desk staring idly out of the window at some birds on the ledge of another building with his motorcycle jacket on the back of his chair. Lessons and the schools priority of education was wedged deep into the back of Shikyo’s mind throughout the day even in last period where Ushimaru was going on about something that just wasn’t important to Shikyo at this moment in time, he’d just catch up later but what was more pressing on his mind just what caused him to wake so naturally and where did that voice… _something is coming towards me.._.

* _fwoosh* *clap*_

A large collection of gasps filled the classroom with some students fumbling for their phones to take a picture or even video what had just transpired before them. Shikyo didn’t understand what all the commotion was about, that was until he looked in his had that had naturally come up to protect him from Ushimaru’s weaponized chalk to see that it rested in his palm.

Ushimaru turned back to face the front of the classroom red with anger and fury, “glad to see you’re paying attention Hikikomori but look the part too,”.

Shikyo placed the chalk down carefully on his desk trying not to make a noise as being in the direct spotlight or the centre of attention was secretly one of his many pet peeves, that along with people who cheat on their partners and those old men he’d see creeping on schoolgirls in Shibuya.

In the end, all that last action did was leave Shikyo with more questions than answers, _what is happening to me_? Repeated in his head time and time again. _Is this what it’s like to go insane? Is it?_ All Shikyo needed right now was a minute of complete silence so he decided to ask the fabled question.

“Sir, may I go to the bathroom?” he said with an almost nervous stutter causing the girl in front of him to give an almost hidden look of concern.

A sharp grunt left Ushimaru’s mouth before allowing the dark looking student permission to excuse himself. Leaving not a moment to waste Shikyo swiftly stood up and left the classroom leaving his jacket at his desk departing directly for the bathroom.

Thankfully when the bathroom was was empty helping him to gather his thoughts a bit easier allowing him to talk to himself out loud.

Setting aside his glasses next to the sink Shikyo turned the tap before cupping his hands filling them with water dousing his face in an attempt to wake himself up from this crazy day that didn’t seem real to him. He looked himself in the eyes staring deep into the school mirror trying to find an answer almost as if he was speaking to some kind of scientist who was well acquainted with his circumstances, although it seemed like an impossible outcome it felt as if it were to have worked as he felt calm, relaxed even, like he just talked to the part of himself that understood everything0. Trying not to take any more time he grabbed his glasses cleaning them the bottom of his shirt before sliding them back on to his face.

By the time he was done trying to calm down the other students were already leaving the classroom forcing Shikyo to wait until everyone was gone until he could enter and collect his belongings and just go home. He walked into the classroom with Ushimaru giving him a dirty look out of the corner of his glasses from behind his desk before sighing and returning to his newspaper, Shikyo ignored this not wanting to spend a second longer around people he didn’t want to.

After walking outside of the school gates and realising he’ll either have to walk home or take the train Shikyo noticed a small piece of paper sticking slightly out of his jacket. Taking the paper out of the pocket he unfolded it to reveal a small note.

_“Couldn’t help but notice you didn’t seem like yourself today, here is my number in case you need someone to talk to. Sorry to intrude but I couldn’t stand by and do nothing.”_ Below that message was a phone number followed by a name, Kasumi Yoshizawa.

* * *

Half a week had past since the bike incident and since everything had been normal, almost as if the voice inside his head was gone. It seemed like everything was finally going the way it was meant to all along.

“Did you see the calling card? The Phantom Thieves are going for their next target!”

“Yeah but who is this guy ‘Junya Kaneshiro’? and what on Earth do they mean by ‘the money devouring sinner of gluttony’? I don’t get it”

The general gossip was common whist transferring lines but more about the Phantom Thieves. It seemed that was all the city would ever talk about nowadays, but that name – Junya Kaneshiro – caused shivers down Shikyo’s spine almost as if he could sense evil off of a name until Shikyo realised something massive about the name.

_That was who Takehashi-san was talking about wasn’t it? Saying he was paying him money to be a delivery boy?_ Thought Shikyo bringing a hand to his chin as an almost pause for thought motion.

Whilst still musing over these thought Shikyo stepped through the Ginza line gate until he notices a rather diverse group over by the accessway and in said group was the former track team star Ryuji Sakamoto, the final victim of Ichiryusai Madarame Yusuke Kitagawa, the up and coming local model of the century Ann Takamaki, the probing council president Makoto Niijima and finally the infamous ‘criminal’ transfer student Ren Amamiya who seemed to have quite a habit of being ill considering the amount of times he’s visited the clinic.

The peculiar thing with Amamiya however is that he is nothing like the rumours make him out to be, in the few times Shikyo spoke to him he seemed kind, smart with an aurora of charm and confidence about him along with that the voice always spoke highly of him almost as if it knew Amamiya more than Shikyo did.

Not long after Shikyo noticed them the blonde-haired Sakamoto pushed himself up from the floor as Amamiya pulled out his phone looking at everyone in the group including a cat that had poked it’s head out of his school bag. He then looked down at his phone and as this happened time seemed to stop, those speaking had fallen silent, all movement ceased, and a black and red vortex appeared in place of the unique group that was previously in his sight.

Shikyo couldn’t help but be drawn to the vortex as it radiated the same power and feeling of confidence on him like when the voice took over. He slowly crept closer only to be pulled off his feet into the vortex dropping his bag as he entered only to be greeted by a waiting room of sorts.

“Did you remember to stock up on healing items Joker?”

Shikyo ducked behind a sofa as a group of weirdly dressed individuals convened around the centre table discussing tactics and preparations almost as if going into some sort of war or heist.

“Of course Queen, I talked to Takemi-san before we agreed to send the calling card yesterday,” Joker responded allowing the one called ‘Queen’ to let off a slight sigh of relief but Shikyo couldn’t help but think the voice sounded familiar.

_Wait, calling card? Are these the Phantom Thieves?_ Thought Shikyo after analysing that last comment.

“That’s our leader for you, so we all ready?” said a very upbeat voice that was hidden behind a bright red cat mask. A collective nod of agreement was sent around the table as the five people made way for the door followed by… what the hell is that? An alien cat? Too many questions too little time. Shikyo decided it was best to just follow them in a hope to get some answers.

After getting up from his cover Shikyo notices he couldn’t help but feel lighter on his feet, faster, quicker to react. Having this newfound sense of confidence and almost security he also left the room to follow the supposed Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

* * *

Shikyo had to wait for the lift to come back up after the Phantom Thieves went down as it would be too obvious they were being tailed if he were to just simply walk up and get in with them, albeit may have costed him their trail as he has no idea what the floor below is like. The lift doors open to reveal the six Thieves fighting, three flies? _What kind of world is this?_

Before he had time to think all of the thieves were knocked to the ground by a devastating blast from the largest of the three flies that seemed to flick between protecting the leader fly and attacking with brute force. Looks of panic etched onto the faces of the six downed as the smallest fly looked as if it was charging up some kind of explosive attack.

Without thinking Shikyo made a dash from the lift to the middle of the skirmish leaving a trail of black and red flames in his wake.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” He screamed trying to divert the flies’ attention from the thieves with looks of panic replaced with looks of shock across all of their faces.

“GET BACK SHIKYO!” Screamed Joker but it was already too late, Shikyo now separated the two parties. Until he was engulfed in the smoke from the attack that was charged up.

“You children are so naïve, you have idiots like that who run in to be a hero to only be crushed but those who oppose them,” said Kaneshiro before leading into a bellowing chuckle of a homicidal madman.

“Now shut up while I… WHAT THE – ”

The smoke subsided to reveal Shikyo stood strong, eyes glowing a bright yellow staring down the three flies.

“And you were naïve enough to start talking before you had the kill,” he spoke as blue flames slowly engulfed the Thieves’ saviour.

As the flames rose a maniacal chuckle filled the room.

“ **FINALLY REBIRTH! Now after too long a wait lets finally proceed,** ” A booming voice rang though Shikyo’s head loud enough for everyone to hear causing him to clutch at his temples with his opposite hands screaming before reaching down to his arms digging his nails into his skin making trails of blood trail down his arms.

**YOU DECIDED TO HIDE IN THE SHADOWS FAR TOO LONG**

**THOU WISHES TO INDULGE IN SAVING OTHERS EVEN WHEN IT IS TOO LATE TO SAVE THYSELF**

**SO, LET US FINALLY FORGE A CONTRACT**

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU ART WILLING TO BREAK FREE FROM THINE IMPOSED CHAINS FOR OTHERS AND BREAK FREE FROM THINE OWN HELL TO DO SO**

**NOW SHOW THEM OUR OTHER SIDE THE ONE WE KEEP BURIED AWAY FROM SOCIETY**

**AND SHOW THEM WHY**

The flames had formed a golden mask that covered Shikyo’s whole face covering where his hair didn’t. He slowly raised his head looking directly at the three that stood before him lifting his left hand to make a blooded finger pointing directly at them while bringing his other hand to the left side of his face gripping the mask.

“Let’s wrap this up quickly,” calmly spoke Shikyo before ripping off his mask taking the flesh it clung to along with it. “COME TO ME, JEKYLL!” At that moment the bright blue flames consumed Shikyo concealing him completely.

The nineteenth century doctor rose from the flames and floated behind where Shikyo stood. In his right hand was a wooden cane engraved with sacrilegious markings signifying that of a devil with his face split into two sides, one was calm and composed and was easily considered approachable whereas the other was fearful and dangerous that was pulled straight out of the depths of hell. A top hat covered the top of the persona’s face that hid his eyes revealing a smirk appearing only on the devilish side.

Jekyll span his cane in his hand before grabbing it with both and slamming the base of it into the ground causing power strings of curse magic to dispel from it attacking the flies sending Kaneshiro’s two bodyguards to their knees making them rot into nothing. The flames that once previously consumed Shikyo had also subsided revealing him in the same pose as his persona.

Shikyo donned a black modern style tight fitting hooded cloak with golden diagonal chested fastenings that crossed from his right shoulder to his left hip which was still flapping about his lower legs and leather boots that supported his ankles and rose midway up his shins. A predominantly black belt held the cloak to Shikyo’s waist which was accompanied by a single holster for his bow staff with black trousers to complete the lower half of his body. The cloak’s hood was up masking the majority of Shikyo’s features that allowed only his fringe and lower face to be visible, in his hands was a collapsible bow staff that was infused with curse energy similar to Jekyll’s.

Shikyo opened his eyes to face down the lone Kaneshiro looking directly into his before collapsing his staff holstering it on his belt. He turned leaving Kaneshiro paralysed with fear walking over to Joker offering him a hand.

“You’re the professional so I leave the rest to you,” Joker took Shikyo’s hand as he helped him up with both of them exchanging a look of thanks before going around and helping the others.

The thieves and Shikyo surrounded Kaneshiro with their guards lowered all knowing that he lacked the strength and stamina to continue the fight and was in no state to fight either as Shikyo’s fear effects were still lingering.

Nonetheless Shikyo was furious at Kaneshiro after being told by the Thieves exactly what he did their strategist Queen and other high schoolers however all this anger was controlled and powerful, something you would never want to mess with even if you were mindless shadow.

In the end it was safe to say the Phantom Thieves were open to adding him as a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to put the awakening here as I wanted to write some action and stuff sooner rather than later. I also left out the gun at this point so before next chapter can you guess what it could be (HINT: It's not a weapon used by any of the Thieves).
> 
> I decided to skip the black mask explanation of Kaneshiro as I wanted something to open next chapter with.
> 
> Shikyo is the 'REBIRTH' arcana with links to the death arcana and is another name for the Death arcana from a different deck.
> 
> So about my choice of Jekyll:  
> First off my semi-awakening in the real world from a medication - links a bit with Jekyll as to hide his gentleman self took drugs to create Hyde leaving the parts only he knew about to be revealed allowing him to do what he wanted; also the ending of the book relates to it too but I won't spoil that, if you dont know look it up (It's a prettty good book ngl though).  
> The SIXTH SENSE as well was something I wanted to do as it was cool and kinda linked with Joker's third eye but it cant be seen only felt which I thought was cool. I have planned the reawakening personas but thats a while away and hats off to who can guess who they both are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chunky read and I will talk to you again in CHAPTER 4.


	4. A New Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one to one debrief with the new Persona user was desperatly needed considering the uniqueness of his circumstances so Ren takes him back to Leblanc to uncover some method in the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sorry for the massive gap between chapters, things have happened recently that where unfortuntely more than a minor inconvienience to me. But enough of that here's chapter 4.

The Phantom Thieves and Shikyo stood at the accessway for the much needed ‘Mission Debrief’ after the stomach-churning information from Kaneshiro’s shadow.

“Another persona user besides us usin’ palaces and maybe even mementos for their own gain? Isn’t that what Madarame’s shadow told us?” questioned Sakamoto, who was easily the loudest of the group.

“Indeed it is, we know not what he is capable of especially considering the unexplainable psychotic breakdowns and metal shutdowns occurring as we speak,” Kitagawa was easily the best spoken of the group being closely followed in etiquette by the eldest member of the group Niijima.

“Well you can tell it isn’t me as for one my mask is golden, two I only - ‘awoke’ was it? - Today,”

“Oh yeah I forgot to ask, how did you follow us into the palace? Do you also have the app?” asked Niijima who shared the same look of questioning and confusion as the rest of the group but with a bit more of a stern expression.

“It’s kind of hard to explain, sorry Niijima-senpai,”

“Hey dude, I think I speak for all of us when I say you can drop the honorifics. I get we are your Senpai and all but for me Ryuji is fine,” said Ryuji which allowed Shikyo to relax around the group.

“Anyway, I think that’s enough for today, let’s call this meeting adjourned and go home, you can come back with us Shikyo as you’re going the same way as us,” said Morgana who had poked his head out of Ren’s bag resting his paws on Ren’s shoulder.

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow!” after everyone said their goodbyes Ren and Shikyo made their way down to their train’s platform.

* * *

The two only made light conversation on the train until they were in the backstreets of Yongen only discussing the basics like how their day was and anything funny that happened earlier with Morgana staying quiet due to an incident Ren called the ‘button-mash’.

“Hey, want to come to Leblanc for a bit? I imagine there are a few things that might need explaining a bit more before we call it a night,” asked Ren.

“Yeah, there might be some things I need to talk to you about as well, and I have a feeling it might make as little sense as everything else today,”

The two turned the corner at the second-hand shop to show an alley Shikyo had only seen once or twice since moving to Tokyo, it was quieter than the clinic alley but felt more open with the darkening sky easily visible above houses.

The bell chimed as they two teenagers stepped into Leblanc to be greeted by the barista and a woman with an interesting fashion sense who held a cup of coffee with a downcast expression on her face.

The woman’s eyes lit up as she saw Shikyo, immediately he recognised it was Tae who appeared relieved to see him and without a second to waste she got up from the stool she was sat on and ran over to the teenagers swallowing Shikyo in her arms.

“You scared the shit out of me, you can’t just say ‘I was in a crash’ and not explain you idiot,” Tae spoke into Shikyo’s shirt before pulling away holding him by the shoulders at an arm’s distance. It was almost comedic her acting like a mother as Shikyo towered over her in height even with her heels but Shikyo almost didn’t know how to react, up until this point he only ever thought of Tae as a flatmate but seeing this side to her made him wish she was family.

“No visible trauma to the head or… anywhere for that matter…” Tae trailed off into a questioning trance. “Are you sure you were in a crash? You don’t look like it,”

“I got away before the car hit me, I’m fine I swear plus I’ve made a new friend,” he said before gesturing to Ren who let Morgana out of his bag telling him to go upstairs.

“Ah so I see you’ve met my Guinea Pig,”

_Okay now I have even more questions_.

“Well I won’t keep you any longer, I’ll see you at home okay,” Tae said before making her way to the door before turning to look at Shikyo. “If you’re having coffee, I recommend the house blend, tell Sojiro to charge me for it next time I’m in,” she said with a smile before nodding to Sojiro as she went out the door.

Shikyo turned to look at the Sojiro who had a slight smirk creeping onto his face from the almost touching reunion that took place in his café. “The kid will take your order, when he comes back downstairs tell him I’ve gone home for the night. I stayed later than I thought thanks to you two.”

“Sorry Sojiro-san,” Said Shikyo going into a slight bow.

“Jeez kid no need to act formal, call me Boss,”

“Is that a nickname?”

“Well it’s what everyone called me so I thought I would stick to it,” Boss said hanging up his apron in Leblanc’s kitchen. “Goodnight and don’t set the place on fire,”.

And not long after it was just Shikyo stood in an empty café which was definitely tastefully decorated to say the least and gave off a very warm homey feeling that he couldn’t put his finger on. His thoughts however were interrupted as the creaking floorboards said Ren was coming back.

“Want a coffee? I’m not as good as Boss but I can make whatever you’d like,” Ren said coming down the stairs from the end of the room, “Take it that he went home for tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll have the house blend please considering Tae recommended it, oh and leave a note telling Sojiro to charge Tae for it next time she’s in,”

The two sat at the counter each with their drink both with many thoughts plaguing their minds.

“So, I’ll start,” Said Ren placing his cup on the saucer. “How did you get into the Metaverse? Both me and Makoto can’t think how or why you got there,”.

Shikyo knew that this was going to be the first question and if he was honest with himself, it would be a question he would have asked too.

“I was coming off the Ginza line a bit later than usual as I wanted to get some more work done in the Library before heading home and when I went thought the gate, I recognised you amongst your friends,” Shikyo could tell he had Ren’s attention as he had leaned forward holding his head up with his chin.

“I didn’t think you took the train; I haven’t seen you on it before, have I?”

“No, I don’t, today was just weird but that’s a later topic,”

“Okay, continue,”

“Well next thing you know time just stops as in everyone is as still as a statue, with were you guys once stood being replaced with a portal of sorts and next thing you know I am literally being sucked off my feet into it, that’s all I know.”

Ren had a slight look of relief on his face after the explanation because he now knew that only those with potential can potentially or accidentally enter the metaverse with them. “Okay, now it’s your turn. Ask away?” said Ren picking up his mug for another drink.

“Can you guys use your personas in the real world?”

The question took Ren by surprise making him almost choke on his coffee. “Does this mean that this afternoon wasn’t the first time you used your persona?”

“Pretty much, I would have ridden my motorcycle to school this morning, but someone crashed into it and when he squared up to me I kinda scared the shit out of him so badly that he passed out.” That comment made Shikyo feel bad for his actions when he remembers how violent the fall was for the aggressive man but in the end, he deserved it for being a dick.

“Well no but maybe we could, wait isn’t that the ailment your persona can inflict?”

“Yeah, but I feel there could be more to it than just fear, is it useful?” asked Shikyo hoping he had something if anything to bring to the table to be unique.

“Of course, from what I know it stops shadows from doing anything and sometimes they even run away, not to forget the technical damages it can cause when combined with psychokinetic,” assured Ren as the new attacking pattern that Makoto told him about seemed highly useful when clearing Kaneshiro’s palace.

“Now my final question, would you like to join the Phantom Thieves? as you now know who we are and have all seen that you kinda saved us.” Ren had popped the big question, to join the group of new age vigilantes who were taking Tokyo by storm.

“Depends, only if there are no early mornings as School is bad enough as is. Also I want a bit more freedom from some of the rules, mainly being that I can enter the metaverse by myself to learn more.” In his heart Shikyo felt that there was much more to his persona than just a sixth sense and fear, he wanted to learn more about himself but to do so he needed to be alone. “In exchange for my freedom from some of the rules I’m willing to make a deal.”

“I’m listening?” by now both cups were empty after both students finished off the last of their lukewarm coffee.

“In return I will try and help you and the others learn how to use your personas in the real world. There is no guarantee it will work though,”

“It’s a deal.”

**I am thou, thou art I… Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Rebirth Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…**

**RANK 1: Lonely Talk – chance to assist a shadow negotiation with a gloomy or timid shadow.**

“Well I should be going back now; you’ve got my number, right?” said Shikyo getting off his stool throwing his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll add you to the group chat, welcome to the Phantom Thieves Shikyo,” Responded Ren also standing up with a smile.

“The pleasure’s all mine, leader.” And with that Shikyo left the café knowing he had made the right choice.

* * *

Shikyo walked into his room feeling well and truly exhausted and had just enough energy to throw his bag into the corner of his room and flop down onto his bed still in his uniform. He slowly felt his eyelids getting heavier slowly falling asleep relaxing after a stressful day.

**_Before you do that, I would recommend calling or at least texting Yoshizawa-san, to tell her you’re alright,_** Jekyll appearing much smaller than his metaverse form had materialized above him looking down as if he was a god among the clouds.

_Why though, she doesn’t know me and when I last talked about my problems it was to a person who isn’t alive anymore so tell me Jekyll why should I?_

**_Because she’s cute?_** If it was impossible for a persona to smirk, smile or even joke around Jekyll proved it wrong as he broke out into a weirdly almost playful chuckle.

Shikyo was a little annoyed at the playing around to say the least especially from his persona, the one thing that could never leave him. _You did not just say that! Why do you even think that?_

**_I didn’t think that, YOU did!_** Said Jekyll pointing an accusing forefinger at Shikyo’s chest breaking out into a chesty laugh.

Shock filled Shikyo’s face followed by a slight pout. _I never told you that, okay new rule, NO READING MY THOUGHTS! I know you have the option not to so don’t do it!_ He never would have believed in a million years that he would be laying over ground rules to another part of himself that didn’t physically exist, but here he was talking to himself like a child.

**_Not like I had the choice, before you awakened me all I could do was talk to you in your head, but I have some freedom now finally. Now stop delaying it and call her okay, you keep saying you need more friends in Tokyo and here is your chance!_** Infuriatingly Jekyll had a point, apart from Tae and Ren, Shikyo hadn’t really talked to anyone since coming here – and now he was talking to himself.

Shikyo fished out his phone and the piece of paper from bag hanging from his bedpost slowly typing the number.

**_It’s total normal for a boy your age to have a crush just don’t say anything to scare her off._** Chuckled Jekyll before clutching his chest and falling to his knees in a fit of laughter while taking a seat at Shikyo’s desk.

_Why am I such a dick to myself, I hate you so much Jekyll._ By now Kasumi’s number was in Shikyo’s phone with his thumb hovering over the start call button. He could feel Jekyll’s encouragement by this point with him urging him to press the green button.

**_If you don’t do it, I’ll do it for you!_** Jekyll had only been fully awoken for less than a day and yet the two already joked with each other like best friends.

_SHUT UP JEKYLL!_ Without any further hesitation he pressed call putting his phone up to his ear. Even though the late timing the phone barely rang once before it was answered by none other than Kasumi herself.

“Hello?” Kasumi’s regular uplifting a happy voice was replaced with one of confusion at the late-night call.

“Hi, sorry it’s Shikyo, I sit behind you in class,” Shikyo was hoping that that was all the explanation he needed for her to understand who he was and wasn’t some weirdo who hacked her phone. “I’m sorry I called you this late I just wanted to tell you that I‘m fine and you needn’t worry about me, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? You seemed anything but okay this afternoon,” She could easily see through Shikyo’s lie as he was everything but fine this afternoon with having to run away from it all mid lesson.

“I-I d-don’t know how to explain…”, Shikyo struggled for an answer as if he forgotten how to talk.

“I won’t force you into talking anymore as it’s late and I’m sure you’re tired, if you want to or have the time I’ll be in Inokashira Park during the day tomorrow,” Kasumi sounded by to her happy and joyous self, talking in an upbeat tone as in for an effort to try and raise Shikyo’s spirits.

“Sure, I’ll be there,” _IDIOT WHY DID I SAY THAT!_ He internally cursed at his response that was only his own doing as Jekyll sat with a smug look in the corner of his room.

“Yay, I’ll be doing a bit of training too so if you want to join in bring your gym kit, goodnight Shikyo,” and with that the call was ended.

**_See, I knew it wasn’t going to end up in flames._ **

_Oh go to hell, I’m going to sleep,_ Sick of both Jekyll’s shit and exhausted beyond all belief he jumped out of his clothes into a set of baggy pyjamas and crashed down on his bed. As Shikyo was slowly losing consciousness falling asleep he muttered one final sentence.

“Thanks, Jekyll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will bring in new things for Shikyo's confidant as we go on, we now have a small break between palaces and more interwoven confidants between the Phantom Thieves and how we will incorperate their persona's in the real world.


	5. Interwoven Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest member of the Phantom Thieves, Shikyo Hikikomori, is yet to be fully prepared for battle in the metaverse so certain procedures are in order for him to be safe in such a dangerous environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Foreword of warning this is my least favourite chapter I've done so far so it's mainly serving as a filler chapter here. Also I've changed the rating to MATURE as I wanted to add a bit more grusomeness in the later chapters and I didn't know where the line between Teen and Mature was so I thought better safe than sorry.
> 
> As this is a pretty crappy chapter in my opinion the gap between the next one posted will be much shorter.
> 
> All in all thanks for reading!!!

** Chapter 5 – Interwoven Bonds **

Restless nights had almost become common to Shikyo since he came to Tokyo however last night he slept like a rock, it took both Tae and the unseen Jekyll to wake him this morning as even though it was a Sunday, he still needed to make a lot of phone calls to sort out his bike. Thankfully for him a car nearby had recorded the entire incident on a camera meaning that all expenses were taken out of that madman’s insurance meaning he could afford to get the new vehicle before he was to meet up with Kasumi. And that’s when Shikyo started to panic.

_I can’t believe that you coaxed me into meeting up with her! What if I say something bad o-or make a fool of myself?! She’ll…_

**_Calm down, you’ve got this,_** Jekyll said reassuring his user. **_If you had a certainty of all these mistakes you are to make then you would have been threating about it last night Hikikomori,_**

 _How are we meant to be the same? Like honestly, how in the hell have you got all this confidence?_ Asked Shikyo turning down an alleyway which Tae told him was a shortcut by foot to the second-hand bike shop.

**_I don’t, you do._ **

_You’re the least helpful person in the world, you realise that right?_ At that moment Jekyll appeared before him visually blocking his path.

 ** _Two things young man; Firstly, I’m a ‘persona’ not a person and secondly, have you forgotten the things I’ve already done for you? Saving you from deadly chalk and that low-life who could have killed you,_** ranted Jekyll whilst prodding a – finger? – at Shikyo’s chest making him regret his latest remark.

 _Fine, you have you point,_ Shikyo said rolling his eyes into the back of his skull. _Can I get a move on?_

**_Of course, I’m not physical you know; you could have just walked right through me,_ **

“Asshole” Shikyo muttered under his breath as he continued walking, knocking his helmet at his thigh.

 ** _I heard that ~…_** Jekyll said before disappearing once again.

* * *

The weather felt like it was only a few degrees away from being considered a heat wave but the light breeze causing the leaves to rattle in the treetops made it feel much cooler making this summer day feel more like spring.

Kasumi was already in the park; she was wearing the typical Shujin tracksuit however the jacket was half stuffed in the small backpack that lay at her feet. She was struggling with her phone, repeatedly tapping the screen and knocking it gently against the palm of her hand with a rather downcast expression on her face.

She turned to see Shikyo running towards her, Shikyo was yet to change into the tracksuit in his backpack still wearing his casual attire. He wore grey hand ripped skinny jeans that revealed the fronts of his shins and knees and a black unbuttoned shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, he left wrist was decorated with an assortment of bracelets and bangles with a black ring on his pinkie finger.

“Sorry, I hope I’m not too late,” he said panting as he stopped before her placing his hands on his knees whilst trying to catch his breath.

Kasumi couldn’t help but smile at Shikyo who didn’t have to come but still did anyways, nevertheless she definitely admired his effort.

“It’s fine, really,” she reassured which made Shikyo let out a small sigh of relief. “If you’re planning to join me there are some toilets over there to get changed, I’ll wait here if you do,”.

“Got it, be right back,” He scurried away sliding his backpack off his shoulders as he did so fighting with the zip in the process.

All this made Kasumi let out a small laugh at the clumsiness of her classmate before putting her phone back in her bag and fetching out a couple of drinks as substitute.

As fast as he ran away Shikyo ran back with his black shirt still in his hands and the rest of his clothes bursting out of his bag.

“That was pretty quick Hikikomori-san,” said Kasumi passing him an unopened bottle of water.

“Yeah well, I’ve kinda had to learn how to dress quickly since I came here Yoshizawa-san,” he responded with a face full of embarrassment. “and Shikyo is fine for me,”

“Likewise, I mean call me Kasumi, calling me Shikyo as well would be both weird and confusing” she said with a smile allowing herself to seem more friendly and approachable.

“So, you said you were training right? I haven’t done anything fitness wise in a while so go easy on me, I’ve still got to be alive this evening.”

“Ooh someone got a date?” she teased.

“Not exactly.”

* * *

The evening scene in Shibuya was much more vibrant than Shikyo expected as the streets seemed more alive if not as alive at the place during the middle of the day. Except it seemed as if Shikyo was sucking the life out of the vibrant city centre with looks of joy and happiness replaced with disgust and dismay as their eyes met his face. He swapped the casual summer shirt with a long-sleeved Tee rolled up to reveal his lower forearms also opting for contact lenses instead of his glasses. Shikyo, Ren and Ryuji had made concrete plans for the evening to get him a gun to use in the metaverse and to see if his bow staff could be traded in for a better one at Unstoppable but even after much arguing he couldn’t get his seniors to just leave him alone and do it for himself

“Ryuji if you want more money for the arcade you only need to ask, no need to bring me and Ren into an alleyway to mug us,”

“Come on man cut it out, we’re going to get you sorted, our gift to you,”

“You mean ‘Ren’s gift’, like you’d pay Ryuji I saw you spend the last of your yen at the arcade so I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to jump us,” since Ren transferred to Shujin he pretty much became a brother of sorts to Ryuji spending a fair amount of time together after school.

The three now stood outside untouchable, it was well hidden to say the least making it look more like a criminal hangout than an airsoft shop but with Ryuji working there it couldn’t be all bad. The door opened to find an almost deserted shop filled with airsoft guns and military style trinkets with the manager sat behind the till reading a magazine.

“Working today Ryuji?” the manager peered over his monthly issue to look at the blonde-haired boy.

“Nah not today Iwai, met someone else who wants to get into airsoft, so I thought I’d come to help him pick his poison,”

“No problem, feel free to use the range in the back,”

“You’re the best, thanks Iwai,” Ryuji then turned to his two black-haired friends who stood in complete awkward silence a couple feet behind him. “Let’s get you sorted.”

The range consisted of two parts, one side was the typical range where you would set a target distance and test you accuracy with a firearm over range in a straight line which was pretty orthodox however the other half was completely new to Shikyo, there was a small platform in the middle and collapsed target boards surrounding it from all angles.

“That one is used for surrounded action, Iwai is the only person in Tokyo to have a practice area like it,” explained Ren taking a customised handgun out of his bag. “I’ll show you how it works,” he proceeded to the platform inserting the magazine into the weapon and pulling back the slide. “Set me up for eight would you Ryuji!” he shouted back at the blonde.

Mechanical noises echoed in the range before falling completely silent not even white noise was audible as tension seemed to raise.

* ** _PTANG_** * * ** _PTANG_** * * ** _PTANG_** *

Multiple targets shot up surrounding Joker who was already aiming at the first one that shot up shooting it in centre of the red target on its chest making it collapse back to the ground hitting the next target in the stomach before pirouetting to land three shots into another 3 targets where positioned behind him demonstrating a combination of gymnastics and gun skill all in one exercise.

Ren walked off of the platform with a smirk spinning the custom M1911 in his hand, “and I wasn’t even trying.” He said with a laugh.

Ryuji let out a small huff at Ren’s display, “show off… Okay Shikyo, what catches your fancy?”

“I don’t know, what is already taken?”

“I’ve got a handgun, Ryuji uses a shotgun, Ann a SMG, Yusuke an Assault Rifle and Makoto uses a revolver,”

“Need room for a sniper?”

Ren and Ryuji looked at each other in shock and confusion, “You sure? They’re not the easiest I tell you that, Yusuke tried one out but in the metaverse it almost got him killed as it took him too long to pick a target,” Ryuji wasn’t convinced that the tall first year student that stood before him had the reactions and precision that was needed for a sniper, Yusuke was the most accurate of any of the Phantom Thieves by a long shot but Shikyo had no experience with firearms at all.

“I can handle it,”

Ryuji did some digging to find a rife that seemed appropriate and came back with a Barrett M98B replica rifle complete with bipod and iron sights down the right side of the gun. “Give this one a shot,”

Shikyo weighted the rifle in his arms examining it closely with extreme detail, looking down both the scope and iron sights before mounting the bipod at the range setting the target to a respectable distance to practice for his category of weapon. He rested his cheek bone on the stock resting the back of the stock into his shoulder treating it as if it were a real firearm like it would be in the metaverse. Shikyo let out a long breath out relaxing, zoning out allowing himself to only know where him and his target stood, without moments delay he pulled the trigger removing himself from the rifle.

“Woah, that was the headshot nice!” pumping his fist in the air Ryuji was inwardly shocked at the shot but impressed none the less.

Shikyo remained silent collapsing the bipod and walking over to the small arena style range, “give me three targets Skull,” his dead serious tone filled the room sending chills down Ryuji’s spine making him comply with the request with haste making Ren look at Shikyo in confusion.

Shikyo stood at ease with his eyes closed cutting himself off from all distractions, his surroundings became an empty void as he opened his eyes, Ryuji was gone, Ren was gone, the range was gone, all that remained was him and the rifle.

* ** _PTANG_** * * ** _PTANG_** *

Two targets materialised before him now occupying the room with him, but they were already in his iron sights quickly firing two shots into each of the targets’ chests.

* ** _PTANG_** *

The noise rang behind Shikyo’s ears causing turn around at lightning speeds dropping his right knee in the process lining up the shot perfectly through the scope firing instantly as the target lined with the barrel. Shikyo left his own undisturbed reality to reveal his two upperclassmen stood together, Ryuji’s mouth stood wide open in shock as Ren had his arms folded with and impressed smile filling his face.

“WHAT THE ‘EFF DID I JUST WITNESS!!!” the former track star’s exclamative screams seemed loud enough for all of Japan to hear but Shikyo couldn’t blame him.

“I was going to say the same thing, honestly what was that? You okay?”

All the questioning caused Shikyo to tilt his head in a questioning fashion, “I’m perfectly fine, did something seem wrong?”

“Man, you called my Skull! We save that for the metaverse!”

“Did I? I don’t know what happened, did you do something Jekyll?” Shikyo turned to face the ‘empty’ corner of the room that Jekyll had stood in since they got to the range.

**_Not a thing Shikyo, that was all you._ **

“You’re kidding,”

“Wait you can talk to your persona?” Ryuji’s eyes were gaping in shock by this point almost as if he had witnessed the unthinkable.

“I can talk to Arséne, try looking into your soul Ryuji he’s going to be in be there somewhere,”

Ryuji closed his eyes and tilted his head down before gasping for air as if he was almost drowned.

“YEP! He’s here now, kinda weird though . . . NO YOU’RE THE WEIRD ONE!”

Both Shikyo and Ren couldn’t help but facepalm at Sakamoto’s fight with his self. “Ryuji you don’t need to talk aloud to speak to your persona, thoughts are enough,” The younger of the two said bringing his hand down from his face.

“Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji went silent for a moment collecting his thoughts before shaking his head vigorously bringing himself back to the present. “So, you keen on the sniper Shikyo?”

“Definitely, with some more combat experience I think I can handle it,” Shikyo placed the rifle back on the desk with the other borrowed gear.

Ren returned his custom M1911 to his bag slinging it over his shoulder after zipping it completely shut, “Then we’ll meet up tomorrow to go to mementos, and before I forget, here,” he handed Shikyo a small gold coloured metal rod no longer than Shikyo’s forearm. “The button collapses and extends it, plus weighted better than before and something I’ve learnt about the metaverse is somehow golden colours do more damage more often than not. Plus, a clip is available when collapsed so it can latch onto belts and belt loops.”

Taking the collapsed staff from Ren’s hand Shikyo attached it to his side making it look as if he held a weapon from some kind of sci-fi movie. “Much appreciated, now we best be going otherwise Tae will grill my ass for staying out late,”

“OH SHIT, MY MA IS GONNA KILL ME, I’VE GOTTA RUN CATCH YOU GUYS TOMORROW!” Ryuji stormed full blast out of the shop as if mere seconds were the difference between life and death leaving Ren and Shikyo by themselves to sort out payment for the new additions to the phantom thieves’ armoury.

The two made their way to the station square soon after Ryuji’s rapid departure with Shikyo now carrying the rifle in a case after customising its aesthetics to his taste. The questioning looks were sure to come as the edgy kid walking through a busy city centre now carried a golden staff and a long case in his hand. Turning left to face the far brighter central street Shikyo couldn’t help but feel more at home than ever before, no sight he was witnessing brought this feeling of familiarity it was in his heart more than anything, he belonged right where he was.

“Day dreaming?” A familiar voice brought Shikyo crashing back down to Earth.

Not the strangest thing he had felt, but it was just a feeling. “Coming!”

Ren turned around with a dubious look with his eyes meeting Shikyo’s with only one thought in his head, _What a strange kid._


	6. Subway Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikyo takes his first trip into the depths of mementos, unfortunately things dont go as planned.

** Chapter 6 – Subway Work **

The desolate subway entrance to Shibuya’s underground station was an unorthodox site to behold considering how packed the place was moments before now, only the collective human subconscious world known by the Phantom Thieves as ‘Mementos’ could cause such a phenomenon. Shikyo stood along side Ren and Makoto as he walked down the stairs feeling a cold chill down his spine as the demonic depths came into view.

Shikyo, now in his metaverse outfit, felt more focused than in the real world feeling a stronger connection to his surroundings. His sniper was slung across his back attached by a light holster that allowed it to be drawn in mere seconds allowing a faster ready time which was needed in the metaverse.

Ryuji ran ahead stopping in front of the team leader and strategist causing the whole group to stop dead in their tracks. “Before we go further, I think we should decide on a code name for Shikyo,” the blonde had a wide grin connecting his ear lobes by a string of teeth, Shikyo stood silent and blank staring at the group waiting for a response.

“Oh yeah, best we do that now then, any ideas Shikyo?” said Ann prompting a response from Shikyo that was only answered by a Shrug from the first year student.

“I was thinking Rhino, considering how he charged in and saved us back in Kaneshiro’s palace,”

“Nah man, Yusuke has it completely wrong. I think it should be quick and simple, Emo.”

* ** _fffpish_** *

Shikyo’s staff now held stationary mere millimetres from Ryuji’s throat leaving a golden streak marking the path it took to get there with Shikyo still stood silent and serious holding his arm perpendicular to his body. “If you like breathing numbskull I suggest you don’t call me that.”

“Y-yes sir,” stuttered Ryuji with a clear droplet of sweat rolling down the edge of the silver mask he was codenamed after.

“Wait, what about Tracer? The way you ran with the trail of fire and just now with your bow staff leaving a trail I think the name would be more than appropriate.” Almost diffusing the situation with her contribution Shikyo’s bow staff slowly lowered from Ryuji’s chin, collapsing and returning to where it was before.

“Tracer it is then, okay guys codenames from here on out.” Joker had come out now of Ren now grabbing the attention of all that stood present. “We have 3 Targets and they should be a cake walk, I want Tracer, Fox and Queen with me on the front lines. Mona, focus on healing us after fights from the backline, Panther and Skull if you guys focus on looting whilst the 5 of us are occupied otherwise try to relax and help with either healing or energy recovery. Any questions?”

The group remained silent and serious all looking into Ren’s silver eyes hidden behind his mask with Queen stood by his side adopting the right-hand man position as the head strategist. “I’ll act as in battle healer and defence buff, Joker if you can focus on weaknesses as usual, Fox mostly use your physical skills and on those who are not resistant use your spells. Today Tracer I want you to act freely, I want to be able to get a good grasp of what you’re capable of.”

“Got it, keep me updated in case my orders change,” In the metaverse Shikyo was almost someone else entirely, no visible emotion appeared on his face and his black eyes became a soul sucking abyss leaving the holes for his mask in complete darkness appearing almost as if there were tinted lenses in their place. In the metaverse Shikyo was someone else, someone who knew no emotion.

. . .

. . .

Two out of three targets down all conversation and commands transitioned into banter between friends. Shikyo sat in the back of the Mona bus zoned out, replaying songs in his head trying to compose something anew.

Ann broke Shikyo’s silence bringing him back to the present day in Mementos. “How bad is your aim Skull? Like honestly I’m surprised you don’t hit yourself with your spells!”

Ryuji snapped his head around returning a disgusted look from beneath his mask, “Says you! You can’t aim your gun at a single enemy!”

“At least Lady Ann actually hits them so I’m on her side, however it seems like the only thing worse than you aim is you grades Skull,” if there was a chance to insult Ryuji, Morgana was all for it. Ren said before that as soon as the two met each other they were trading blows constantly offending each other before, during and after battle with Ryuji’s aim being a particular target.

“All she’s good at is English though!”

“Hey! Knowing another language is useful you know.”

“What do you think Tracer?”

Shikyo cleared his throat turning to the front of the bus resting his forearms on the back of the bench that Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke claimed. “ _I personally believe that English is an extremely beneficial language as it is greatly known in Europe, Scandinavia and North America. All of this is good for Panther as these are key locations where modelling is a fairly large part of the culture_.”

The whole group turned to face Shikyo in awe and confusion as he spoke in perfect English, better than both Ann and Makoto could ever dream of being. The latter being the first to speak from the front of the bus. “Wow, that was impressive. I thought you said that the teachers at the orphanage were terrible.”

“They were, I leant my English from movies and music,” Music was an ever present feature in his life as soon as he was able to get hold of a CD player for his room back in Kyoto which listening to English music helped in his understanding of the language, however the constant use of British English swayed his pronunciation to that branch of the dialect causing some of the other orphans to give him funny looks as before then all he was taught was the American iteration.

Yusuke was almost in a slight chuckle grazing out of the window at the passing tracks, “Mine and Joker’s English is not too bad either Skull, perhaps you could pay more attention in class.”

“He for real Renren?”

“ _Certainly,_ ” A casual Joker smirk was visible from behind the steering wheel with an almost impressed Makoto sat next to him confirming the smirk’s existence.

Defeat captured Ryuji’s face as he sunk lower into his seat. “I don’t even know what that means but I think it was bad for me, aww man,” the bus slowly fell into silence with the clatter of the wheels on metal tracks replacing the banter previously heard.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Tracer?” Yusuke broke the silence and his gaze out the window twisting his body to look at the boy sat in the back.

“Uh huh?”

“Are you having any trouble breathing? Your cloak seems awfully tight around your torso,”

“Why do you say that?”

Ann turned and looked closer at the accused; Yusuke was right in the latter part of his statement as a small ridge was visible by Shikyo’s stomach with his chest showing definition to is also. “He’s not wrong, it looks tighter than mine. That and . . .” she paused glancing up and down Shikyo again, “. . . it doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination, like seriously if any of your classmates saw you like this, you’d have them gawking over you in a heartbeat.”

Shikyo’s eyes shot wide open as he tried to avoid eyes contract, making the seemingly emotionless Phantom Thief appear awkward and shy all of a sudden. “I – Its not in my interest to look like this anyway, I’ll stick to the baggy clothes and the black thanks.”

The bus stopped causing all attention to dart towards the front just for all gazes to be returned by Ren and Makoto’s eyes. “Suit yourself, plus I hope you’re ready to fight Tracer as this guy is easy, so we’ll leave him mostly to you. It’ll be just me, you and Makoto in there as everyone is pretty worn out thanks to the pack of shadows we encountered earlier.”

“Got it, I won’t let you down,”

“I know, you guys make your way back without us, its not far plus I want to see how Tracer fairs by himself in combat.” Uncommon as it was for Ren to request this his orders were obliged with Yusuke taking the wheel of the Mona bus before disappearing around the corner towards the exit.

Makoto walked up to Shikyo placing an arm on his shoulder, “Don’t worry we’ll be right beside you, for now let us finish this request.”

* * *

Entering through the portal felt exactly like it did the day Shikyo awoke to his persona, being dragged off his feet losing all control with everything changing to black before light reappeared. A Shadow stood in the middle of the room dressed in simple formal attire with a menacing smile. According to Mishima’s intel, the shadow was a therapist who in secret targeted those who were vulnerable with traumatic pasts and then coincidentally advertising himself as a therapist who will help them.

Makoto stood closer to Ren when in these spaces as according to her she was still getting used to it and found this place scary, not as if Shikyo could disagree though as his façade was a way for the others to not notice his fear.

Without warning, Shikyo’s vision obscured warping into a twisted eerie rooftop with gargantuan shadows being cast from 3 figures that stood around him. He wanted to run or ready his weapon, but he stood still, arms plastered to his sides unmovable as if he was just a spectator. Shikyo didn’t notice the warm trickle rolling down his arms with red droplets forming at the tips of his fingers as the figures swung their arms vigorously through the air connecting with nothing, more harsh warmth exploded from his chest over his heart making his pulse grow ever fainter until it was almost gone. Tears rolled down his cheeks pouring effortlessly from his eyes gathering to drop from his chin, why was he crying? It’s as if the sight before him came with pain and suffering from a bygone time.

Two glowing blue figures filled a void in the rooftop with one lying lifeless on the ground and the other kneeling by its side. The letter stood turning to face the other way before a blinding light took over Shikyo’s vision enveloping his surroundings into the oblivion, the ground beneath him began to crumble and fall with a faint voice calling from the cracks.

“. . . Shikyo?! You okay???” a concerned Makoto held tightly to his shoulders staring into his eyes with both of them on their knees. “What’s wrong?! Talk to me!”

“Wha – what happened?”

“You were hit by an ailment we haven’t seen before; l believe it was exclusive to that shadow,” the concerned look was traded with one of worry as Ren took a knee beside them resting a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, if we knew the shadow could do that then we would have let you go through such emotional pain,”

 _Huh emotional pain?_ Shikyo thought questioning what happened, until he looked down. The thighs of his trousers had droplets of water on them with his now creased cloak sleeves warm to the touch.

“When you collapsed to you knees and grabbed your arms, I initially assumed you were hit by a psychokinetic attack . . . but that all changed when I saw the tears.” Makoto still appeared heavily distraught casting her gaze to the floor although all in Shikyo now seemed well with the effects of the ailment well over and now seen physical injuries visible. “Is it okay to ask what happened?”

Shikyo took a jumpy breath at the question, no one wanted to know him let alone know about him since a couple months ago, so all of this was safe to say a shocker to him. Pausing for thought, he let out a quiet whimpered answer. “You deserve to know, both of you. It’ll be a while before I want to tell the others but when we get out of here I promise. I’ll let you know what kind of kid you’ve met.”

“Sounds like a plan, coffee at Leblanc sound good?” Ren stood lending a hand to both Makoto and Shikyo with a comforting smile and kind eyes from his removed mask.

“Thanks, how are we getting back?” Shikyo replied in a sombre tone.

“I hope not, only two of us can fit on Johanna,”

“No worries, watch this,” Ren turned his back to the two spreading out his arms and an overdramatic fashion. “ARSÉNE!” He screamed as two midnight black wings sprouted from Ren’s lower back spreading as wide as the length of a bus. “I’ll fly, you guys ride Johanna.”

Makoto let out a small signing chuckle at Ren’s extravagant display. “You had to make an entrance. Okay then, we’ll reconvene at Leblanc.”

**REBIRTH RANK 2: WINGS OF REBELLION**

**JOKER CAN NOW CALL FORTH ARSÉNE’S WINGS TO GREATLY INCREASE AGILITY AND DEFENSE IN COMBAT**

**ARSÉNE’S WINGS CAN ALSO BE USED TO NAVIGATE PALACE FLOORS FOR A SHORT TIME WITH GREATER SPEED**


	7. Let me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikyo returns to Leblanc with Ren and Makoto to . . . explain the basics of how he is how he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I never wanted to upload this as late as it has been. Stuff has been a rollercoaster going downhill constantly at the moment with very little signs of it on the up but yano screw it I'm not gonna let this stop me. I'm planning to make chapters longer and Potentially darker so that will eventually come maybe this year.

** Chapter 7 – Let me Explain **

“I don’t fully know where to start but the beginning so this might be a long one. I was born on a day I do not know in a year we guess to be 2000 making me around the actual age of sixteen. Records in the orphanage I was left at their front door without a note or name around June the 8th and when taken to a doctor I was reported to be around a couple months old, so they just labelled my birthday exactly two months before in April.

“The odd part however is that apparently when I was there I was nowhere to be found in the entire country’s medical database, implying I was never born and even when the investigation was taken overseas there was no evidence of a birth certificate or anything that could name either me or my biological parents which ended up leaving the place I was in with a problem as I could barely speak in case I knew my name so they labelled me ‘the nameless child’ which when I look back at it wasn’t incredibly catchy if you ask me.

So, a couple years go by and I hadn’t spoken a word. Not even a small peep to those who took care of me, I only ever responded in gestures such as nods and hand movements which didn’t help in my effort to make friends. Everyone my age and older ran from me the second they saw me calling me ghost boy due to my sickly pale skin. Until I met someone, my first friend if you will and I remember everything like it was yesterday.”

. . .

. . .

_The room was almost empty with only two boys, one young one older sat on the floor together in the far corner opposite the door. The older boy stood fairly tall compared to other people his age making him easily the oldest looking person in the entire building, “Hey little guy, what’s your name?” he spoke calmly, almost deadpan with no emotion, yet he voice seemed to reveal more about him then you would expect._

_The little boy shrugged shaking his head side to side making no noise apart from the brushing of fabric from his cheap and tattered hoodie. Why did he want to talk to him? He was the weird kid, the one who didn’t talk, almost a silent protagonist in a way although he felt like he was anything but a protagonist, a side character at most and if not that then an NPC trapped in a glitching world._

_“You don’t have a name? Great then you’re the boy I’m looking for,” an inviting smile spread across the man’s face, but even the young boy could see through how fake it was. “I’m here to be your friend,” he said bringing his had forth to shake. The little boy’s face stayed empty and no happiness came from the top two fingers of the teens hand shaking them, they were cold and empty and if he had a pulse it was almost none existent as if the teen died a long time before appearing before him._

_The teen had long jet-black hair tied up in a messy bun with rough stubble beard breaking out across his chin and black eyes that in the sunlight shone a bright yellow that you could trust whole heartedly. Although he stood tall, he was also lanky yet wasn’t sick looking holding a lot of definition on his forearms and stomach, the most curious thing was the way he was dressed. He wore a black dress shirt darker than his hair and a dark navy-blue blazer opened wide revealing a pocket containing a couple pens, a notepad and a small playing card._

_“Some very important people told me to come see you and check up on how you’re doing,” he crouched down using his left hand to stable himself. “I’m like you being that I don’t have a name yet but feel free to call me whatever you may please to, I’m glad to make your acquaintance . . . “_

. . .

. . .

“Wait a moment! You’re saying that this kid trusted a boy our age if not older, not to forget he said he didn’t even have a name?! This sounds like a life lesson in the form of a sick story if you ask me!” Ren shouted out wrecking Shikyo’s train of thought.

Makoto nodded placing her cup of coffee down on the stained saucer resting on the table. “I have to agree, surely the people who worked at the orphanage and took care of the child would have noticed something, is there something you’re missing out Shikyo-kun?”

A loud sigh escaped Shikyo’s lips causing him to run a hand through his messy hair due to the events that transpired earlier in the day. “I might as mention it now, the thing is that there were no reports from anyone who worked there of a guy fitting this description. There was reports of a child with an imaginary friend in the diary logs that some of the one-off employees had to write but that’s it.” Shikyo sat longways across the bench with his feet dangling off the edge into the isle. “Don’t forget that this is me you know so don’t expect a bad ending where I die,” he joked fading into a slight chuckle.

“You have a point, continue please.”

. . .

. . .

_The young boy enjoyed the company every once in a while, the teen was always visiting during the day to disappear again as the sun started to set and the boy went to sleep yet there was always this weird aura around his that he could feel. The sense of safety, protection and care almost as if he would put his life on the line to protect any and all from what remains hidden behind closed doors. The memories the two had made together since they had met a few years ago, from movies to music to dancing like maniacs to the clash to standing on the balls of their feet watching a Japanese subtitled copy of Back to the Future._

_However, despite how close the two had become, the younger boy had never said a word using a small blackboard and a piece of chalk that the teen had bought along with him one day. The teen never spoke about himself either which seemed confusing because when prompted to talk about his past he would avoid the question and somehow pull out either a hidden CD or DVD from his bottomless pit of media, with all the adults applauding the young boy’s imagination when he wrote about it to them._

_It was later than normal as the little boy’s thoughts where whizzing around in his head pondering what fun activities him and his friend should do next, possibly movies, food or maybe listen to more music but no mater what it was he could always rely on him to make it fun._

_Suddenly the whole building began to clatter and shake with the force of an earthquake with the lights outside the door and on the streets rapidly flickering causing a strobe lighting effect refusing to settle._

**_*BANG*_ **

_The boy’s door swung open with one of the orphanage volunteers stood there with a face full of panic and concern. “WAKE UP QUICKLY! FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE DOWNSTAIRS,” he screamed at the top of his lungs before running in the direction of the closest stairs._

_The little boy walked towards his door with no sense of urgency looking both directions down the empty corridor with the heaving banging and thudding of animalistic footsteps surrounding the building._

*** _BANG* *BANG*_**

_The thuds were becoming more frequent and louder with all previously hear voices and screams now silent. A faint twinkling sound replaced the white noise with a shinning butterfly passing right in front of the boy’s room, flying up the stairs in the direction of the roof disappearing out of sight. The boy was mesmerised by the beauty and grace of the butterfly and couldn’t help but be drawn to its presence as through all the current madness its calmness and familiarity resonated to him. Without a second thought the boy followed groggily dragging his feet along the floor._

_“Out for a late night stroll, are we?” a familiar voice called out through the door that remained cracked open. The roof was always empty with the door padlocked so it was like walking on the moon for the boy. It was bare and flat with no vents to be seen with only low walls around the edge preventing those who may dare jump off of such a height._

_Peering his eyes through the gap a velvet blue jacket was fluttering heavy in the wind from the monster’s attack with it’s wearer holding their arms out in a blocking like fashion trying to make themselves as wide as possible. It was his friend, his only friend, his best friend. What is he doing here? But more importantly. . . A MONSTER! It trumped in the fear factor when compared to all other monsters seen in comics and movies with its ginormous body composed of goo and gunk holding no solid structure with multiple arms sprouting from a point every couple metres holding a sword. Yet the man stood still, unphased and most confusingly he was calm._

_“We can do this one of two ways, you can either leave and go back to where you came from to live another day or we fight. The latter causing you to die much sooner than you’d like.”_

**_DID HE JUST THREATEN A MASSIVE MONSTER!_ ** _The boy thought to himself, what kind of madman had he befriended. Suddenly his train of thought was cut abruptly by a deafening animalistic screech._

_“Your loss,” the loud thuds starting up again rapidly becoming louder and more aggressive as it charged down the man in blue who remained unmoved and smiling. The twinkling noise started back up again now heavily masked by the crashes of the monster’s legs, a card slowly fell before the man resting half a metre from his face, “ARAHABAKI!”. A large flash blinded the spectating boy as the Monster was launched backwards by his own attack now rapidly getting back to its feet, full of determination and desperation._

_“CHI YOU!” the man shouted again as the Monster lunged with all its strength only for its attack to be blocked by nothing, just stood there trying to make the attack connect shaking in the struggle. More thudding beckoned approaching from all angles each noise louder than the last. All of a sudden, the moonlight roof was enveloped in darkness as two more monsters bigger than the original to be peering above the side edges of the building._

_In bewildered disbelief the young boy stumbled forward further opening the door gracing the battlefield with a large creek causing all the monster’s attention to dart in his direction. The man’s attention was the last to be diverted only the boy wished he hadn’t made the mistake, the mans confident and calm expression turned into one of extreme fear with his internal screams deafening the child’s ears._

_Without moment’s delay the monsters strode after the boy. The boy could all but move as he felt warmth overcome his body with the man’s face rapidly approaching him welling up with tears as the monsters surrounded the boy. Breathless, the boy looked at his feet covered in blood as a weakness overcame him. Four blades had attacked him, one making multiple slashes at his arms leaving them in rags, two small daggers nailing his feet to the ground making any and all movement nearly impossible and the last almost finishing him entirely as the oversized blade pierced his upper half directly over the left side of his chest._

_The man caught the boy in his arms as the three monsters backed away for a moment weapons still drenched in the dying child’s blood. Tears poured heavily from the man’s eyes falling onto the boy relentlessly as he held him._

_“It’s going to be okay I promise,” He sobbed reaching inside his jacket pocket. “I was going to wait but have this.”_

_It was the card kept in his pocket, a skull stood before closed doors with the number thirteen printed in roman numerals at the bottom on a small arch in the border and on the other side two words were scribbled down but with his fading eyesight the boy could not read them. “Just keep this with you and you’ll be okay I promise,” the man uttered gently in the boy’s ear. “Even if you see, know or feel the world around you crumbling to ashes don’t stop helping others. You may never get close enough to know what they’ve been through but that doesn’t matter as you should never turn your back on someone who could need it.”_

_The man laid the boy to rest lying him down on the cold concrete floor. “YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!” still choking on his tears the man screamed before crossing his arms across his chest closing his eyes. Two cards simultaneously fell before him as the three monsters charged at him again only for them to shatter summoning two glowing figures stood tall behind the man in blue._

_“ARMAGEDDON!” the man screamed, a bright light shone above the battlefield taking over the boy’s vision as all sound around him faded and his sight turned to black._

_. . ._

_The boy came to again in bed, bright lights obscuring his vision. A faint beeping noise also recognisable in the background as he started to regain his senses and consciousness, hospital? He was in a hospital bed connected to all bit of machinery and life support equipment. The door in front of him cracked open with a young nurse peering through the crack._

_“I see you’ve regained some control now; you’re making excellent progress . . . I’m sorry, whoever filled in this paperwork left your name blank. What’s your name sweetie?”_

_The boy raised himself up in bed to have a small card drop from his chest to his lap, it was the card the man gave him, the one that he told him would keep him safe. He turned the card over to show the writing that wasn’t visible that day. He read it aloud, “Shikyo Hikikomori . . .”_

_. . ._

_. . ._

“. . . and that’s been my name since I was six, so yeah that’s the story of how I came to be,” Shikyo finished taking a sigh resting back in his seat.

Makoto had been reacting through the recounting of events with tears as she still clutched to Ren’s arm who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, “I can’t believe it, your survival seemed impossible from my point of view.” Makoto further leaned into Ren as she tried to cast aside all the negative thoughts and experiences Shikyo might have of experienced as a child.

“Do you have scars from the day still?” the question sent chills down everyone present’s spine after the gruesome description given by Shikyo prior to the query.

In silence, Shikyo lifted his shirt off revealing the scars in all the places mentioned with those on his arms stretched out after time. “The one’s on my feet are there too but feet are disgusting in my opinion, so I’ll keep them hidden.”

Shock filled Shikyo’s upperclassmen’s faces at the evidential proof of the story with more shock from the revelation of the deep red marks from today’s mementos visit. Redressing Shikyo grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder.

“Do you still have the card Shikyo-kun?” Makoto asked curious to investigate the story further. Without moments delay Shikyo pulled his phone out of his pocket removing the case allowing the card in question to slide out, almost slipping out onto the floor of the coffee shop.

Shikyo slid it across the table to his Senpai, “I’ve been using it as an accessory of sorts in the Metaverse, it doesn’t really do anything yet it feels weird for some reason,”

“Define ‘Weird’?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know if I’m honest,” Shikyo trailed off, “Sorry it seems I’m still pretty useless huh,” The room grew awkwardly silent as Shikyo picked up the card putting it back in his phone case. “I best go, Tae will get worried if I’m gone for too long.”

“Likewise,” squeaked the council president trying to contain a yawn. “Wait, OH NO THE TRAINS HAVE STOPPED RUNNING!” glancing at the clock the three could agree that Makoto faced a dire problem, until Ren stepped in again of course.

“Take my bed, I’ll sleep on the sofa or down here your preference,”

Debating was the best way to describe how Makoto looked right now holding a semi-closed hand to her chin.

“It should be fine Niijima-senpai, he’s not Ryuji,” Shikyo butted in crashing her thought process as she turned to face him with pink running away from her cheeks. “I’ll leave you two be,” closing the door behind him walking down the alleyways of Yongen Jaya he couldn’t help but laugh, _She is definitely crushing on him._ He thought, wondering how it could turn out for the two leaders of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.


	8. Have a Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more theories and events occur in Shikyo's mind, he becomes ever more desperate to experiment with his newfound potential, but not even he knew what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where cannon almost goes out the window as for Futaba's arc I have some good plans (well good in my mind) of what I want to add to make this fic a bit more unique. As always I'm open to tips and suggestions for potential events and such of what can happen in the future but without further delay lets have a little faith and start Chapter 8.

** Chapter 8 – Have a little Faith **

“So . . . you’re saying I need counselling? That’s not a reassuring thing to hear,”

The almost unused Shujin student council room had been barren since the unearthing of the Kamoshida scandal with more or less all of the student council leaving the group after the backlash from students that shunned the council due to their response when Kamoshida was still at the school, little did they know that the council were as in the dark as they were. In the meantime, while the council consisted of only Makoto, the room was used as a location to have more private conversations amongst the Phantom Thieves with Makoto and her first year Kouhai. Since Kaneshiro’s confession, both Makoto and Shikyo grew closer through the events with the two almost acting as siblings when talking both with a more laid back but still respected manner. Makoto however acted more like a mother than a sister which became ever more apparent when she started to request that Shikyo should text her when he was home safely after hanging out.

“Oh, calm down Shikyo-kun, I talked to Doctor Maruki earlier today it was definitely enlightening,” the motherly president stated. “Also considering that the Metaverse is cognitive, having a stronger mental attitude in theory should help strengthen your persona and Metaverse abilities,”

As much as he hated it, she had a point, Shikyo had been using Mementos by himself in an attempt to understand the Metaverse and Jekyll but it just led into dead end after dead end just like Yusuke and his artist’s block.

“Fine,” huffed the first year, personally Shikyo hated talking about his feelings as he always felt like it burdens others and cause only more problems and a difference in treatment from whomever he told. He was about to leave until he had one last question for Makoto, he turned to face the president who was packing up her books to be in class before the end of lunch break. “Forgot to ask, is Ren planning for us to go into Mementos?”

“I don’t think so, Ren and I have arranged to study this evening and I believe he told me he has plans with Yusuke this afternoon,” speaking of the devil, Ren knocked on the door before entering the room with Kasumi in tow causing a small smile break out on the usually impassive student council president’s face.

Ren made it more of a habit to let Morgana roam around Yongen-Jaya whilst he was at school allowing the two to have more free private lives with Morgan being a now well-known face in the backstreets even bumping into Tae at times warranting lengthy conversations with Shikyo about how talkative the monster-cat-thing can be at times.

“There he is Yoshizawa-san, Shikyo I have someone for you,” he gazed around the room catching Makoto’s eyes in the process. “And I believe that I’ve come at just the perfect time,”

“I was just heading out now, you wanted to talk to me I guess Kasumi?” shuffling his bag onto his shoulder Shikyo walked towards his classmate and the door.

“Yes I would if that’s okay with you,” Shikyo didn’t know how she did it but her voice was just gleaming with joy whenever she spoke, yet as sweet as it sounded Shikyo felt like it wasn’t real but artificial almost as if she was hiding something. He wanted to know but he was nowhere near as close as he needed to be to be able to talk to her about it. “We can walk and talk if it’s easier for you,”

“Thanks, I’m heading for the practice building if that’s fine with you,” after a small nod from his classmate Shikyo turned to face the two who remained in the council room. “You two have fun on your _Date~,”_ The closing comment caused Makoto to turn a dark shade of red before the door shut behind him. He didn’t know why but teasing he extended Phantom Thief family was always entertaining.

“Ooh, are Ren-senpai and Makoto-senpai dating?” mused Kasumi aloud causing a couple heads down the hallway to turn in response.

“Ha, not yet but I bet you 2,000 yen they will be by the time the Hawaii trip comes around after summer.” Chuckled Shikyo knowing the chaos he might have just caused in the school considering how fast rumours fly about the place. “So, what was it you wanted to ask?”

Kasumi stopped in front of Shikyo and turned to face him with an almost nervous smile on her face. “You see, my dad need’s new glasses so I thought that considering that you wear glasses that maybe you could help me pick out some frames for him?” her face was almost pleading for help.

“Fine, when and where?”

“Kichijoji after school, we can head over there together if you would like,”

A smile crept onto Shikyo’s face but not for the reason you might expect, “Ever been on a motorcycle before?”

* * *

“Come in~,” an inviting voice chimed from inside the nurse’s office causing Shikyo to take an awkward step inside bowing slightly after entering.

“Apologies for coming in near the end of lunch Doctor Maruki, I was recommended to see you by a friend of mine,” Shikyo stuttered. At times Shikyo could be the king of the anxious stuttering and being an overall goof, which is one of the reasons why he avoided people ninety percent of the time to avoid making a bad impression.

“No worries, I’m free next period so take a seat and have a snack if you’d like”

Shakily, Shikyo took a seat across from the councillor avoiding eye contact as he did so. The room gave the first year too many bad memories to remember from earlier years. _Fuck it, new school new friends new me so stop panicking!_ He screamed at himself inwardly. He straightened his back sitting more upright and looked directly at Maruki.

“It’s fine if you’re anxious, if you want feel free to call me Doc or even Takuto if you feel like it would relieve stress.” What was it with smiles and making the person seem more inviting and trustworthy, first Kasumi, then Ren, then Makoto. What’s the worst that can happen?

“If it’s okay I’ll go with Doc, you can call me Shikyo,” Maruki’s expression became full of shock after Shikyo introduced himself. “Something wrong?”

“My apologies,” Maruki said in an almost gasp, “I just never expected you would ever come in here Hikikomori-kun,” The use of his last name threw Shikyo off, he hadn’t told him that at all since he entered.

“How do you know my full name?” Shikyo asked.

“You were a topic of conversation earlier today with another student, all good things I promise,” Of course it would be Makoto to mention him but oh well could be worse.

Lowering his stress Shikyo relaxed letting out a low breath before speaking again, “Sorry I don’t remember how this sort of thing works anymore,”

“That’s perfectly fine, I treat it like a conversation between old friends,” Maruki assured.

“Ha, not to sound depressing or anything but I don’t really have any ‘old friends’ let alone any friends before moving to Tokyo, just me, myself and I back in Kyoto,”

“I’m sorry to hear, sounds like life before you transferred was tough,” great a downcast Maruki, of course this would have happened.

“No it was fine as I had plenty to do in my free time so I was fine with being alone, that and all the other people were pretty fucking annoying to say the least,” Shikyo’s life flashed before his eyes, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to swear,”

“No worries, I’m a councillor not a teacher at the moment. The less you hide the better in my case at the moment, just don’t go overboard as I would rather not have the trouble,”

“Thank you, but yeah and after a bunch of reports against me from the other kids at the orphanage I ended getting forced to go into counselling sessions, probably the main reason I was so nervous to come here in the first place,”

“Why was that may I ask?” Maruki was busily writing away on a notepad with the scratches from his pen filling the silence.

“It felt like they were interrogating me rather than helping me. I was shouted and screamed at and one person that ‘counselled’ me called me a product of the devil once,” Shikyo sighed before chuckling lightly at the memories that plagued his mind. “I had like seven one to one counsellors over the course of a month, I supposedly scared them all off for being satanic, insane or something rather.”

Adjusting himself in his seat to get more comfortable, Maruki flipped his page over to continue writing. “If it isn’t too much trouble, why were you being counselled?”

“After I woke up from being in a coma for almost two years, I was suspected of having some kind of major trauma or brain damage as I was almost completely different to the boy I was before, so people took that as an excuse for using me as a target for bullying.” Shikyo’s nails dug into his palms causing them to go red, tears gathered at the bottom of his eyes getting heavier by the second. “One day, I couldn’t take it anymore and by the end of the day the bastard that kept beating me up and calling me ‘zombie boy’ was in a coma of his own and later died, yet I never actually did anything to him,”

Maruki quit writing and leaned forward to pass a box of tissues to the student before him, “Can you expand further on that?”

“I don’t know, everything from the day before he was in a coma is blank past noon but one report said that I said something along the lines of ‘at least I survived, you won’t’ and my room was always locked at night to prevent others from breaking in so I couldn’t have hurt him so I couldn’t be charged with murder. I was nine when it happened.” Shikyo raised his gaze from the floor to stare Maruki dead in the eyes a tear rolling down his cheek, “I wish that I never had to go to that orphanage, that my birth parents actually kept me.”

The bell rang warranting the end of the conversation as Maruki finished scribbling down his notes, “You don’t have to worry about anyone ever finding out about this Shikyo-kun, everything we talked about is confidential,”

Shikyo collected himself before speaking again, “Thanks for your time Doc, it was . . . very helpful, I’ve had those thoughts and memories to myself for so long and it feels good to let them out.”

“Thank you for talking to me, now best get to your classes before you’re late.”

Shikyo left walking down the corridors to the first-year classrooms feeling freer and all in all better after letting everything out. _I think that went well Jekyll_ , _as you would say he was a very trustworthy gentleman haha,_

**_I have to agree, he spoke truthfully and always listened but trustworthy is the last word I would have used to describe the Councillor,_ **

_Well my sixth sense didn’t scream at us so I think it’s fine, look let’s get through today and then we can meet up with Kasumi, I have a feeling this afternoon could actually be fun._ Shikyo said as he lunged up the stairs to his class.

 ** _You can have fun by yourself, I’m going to have some freedom in the city so for the love of all that’s holy, Do not do anything stupid,_** Jekyll left Shikyo’s mind as he burst walked the door and to his luck Ushimaru was yet to arrive, and a smile beamed at him next to the window from a certain redhaired student, today seemed to be Shikyo’s lucky day

* * *

“How on Earth did I just convince you to ride on my bike?”

“Trust goes a long way Shikyo, this is nothing,” Lies, she was almost shaking even with Shikyo’s jacket on that was well too large for her. But like she said, she trusted him, so he had to prove that he was trustworthy and not some lunatic with a death wish.

“Need a hand with the strap?” Asked Shikyo watching his classmate struggle with his backup helmet.

*click*

“It’s fine, I’ve never been on a bike though so don’t do anything reckless,” she said with a stern tone as Shikyo unfolded the passenger foot pegs and got on the seat, inviting her to join him.

“Okay put your feet on those, and by your sides there are two handles to hold onto for balance. Ready?” seeing the thumbs up from his passenger Shikyo brought in the kickstand and stood the bike upright.

“Eeeekk!” Kasumi yelped from behind him quickly wrapping her arms around his chest connecting her hands with a grip stronger than steel. Her grip loosened after realising what she did, “I’m so sorry, I lost my balance it won’t happen again I promise.”

Shikyo laughed at her before shrugging off the apology, “I don’t mind, do what you feel most comfortable doing.” After finishing his sentence, Shikyo felt Kasumi’s iron grip return. _Thank god for this helmet,_ He thought as he started to slowly pull away from where he was parked, _To Kichijoji and beyond._

_. . ._

As the trip was much shorter than taking the subway allowing the two students to have more time to spend time together which was helpful for Shikyo as Kichijoji was alien to him, with shops galore and more food than even royalty could manage. But the best part of this trip to him was Kasumi, he would go as far to label her as his best friend as during the time they spent with each other he trusted her more and more telling her pretty much all he knew about himself and in return she did the same.

“Not as scary as you imagined huh,” he said was the Kasumi took off her helmet resting it on the bike seat.

“It was actually kind of fun, couldn’t do it every day though,” She said handing him the jacket he lent her. “Now! Let’s go glasses shopping.”

Dragging him by the wrist, Kasumi finally got Shikyo to the store. It was very clean with the monochromatic colour scheme complementing the modern design which the energetic Yoshizawa bounced around before returning to Shikyo with a collection of small cases.

“Can you try these on first? I’ll hold your glasses for you,” If he knew he would be modelling he would have asked Ann for tips before leaving school. Nevertheless, he listened taking off his glasses handing them over to Kasumi who did the seemingly reflexive action to try them out for herself. Shikyo quickly returned his eyes to the cases avoiding the temptation to stare at the girl, he didn’t know why but glasses suited her incredibly well in an almost adorable sense.

 _SHUT UP AND FOCUS!_ He screamed at himself in an attempt to rid those stupid thoughts inside his head.

“Everything okay Shikyo?” She asked dropping the bridge of Shikyo’s glasses to her nose.

“Y-yep, umm so let’s try these first,” Shikyo opened the first case to reveal a pair of modern looking glasses decorated with colourful stripes on the start of the arms. He put them on adjusting the bridge to the top of his nose and turned to face Kasumi. “I feel like I recognise these glasses from somewhere,” he said with the gymnast next to him still wearing his glasses, “So Kasumi what do you think. These glasses, good or not?”

Kasumi took off Shikyo’s glasses placing them down on the table next to her. “They suit you, but I don’t think they would suit my dad.” Shikyo couldn’t help but feel like some kind of weird origami mastermind wearing the glasses, not bad at all if you ask him.

After going through many pairs of . . . questionable looking glasses Kasumi finally handed Shikyo a pair of red half moon style glasses. If he was honest, they weren’t to his liking however they were light and barely noticeable, if not for the bright colour he would forget he was wearing them. “These feel good to wear, what do you think?”

Kasumi’s face lit up as she looked at the glasses, “PERFECT! He’s going to love them,” a ding from Kasumi’s phone brought her out of her trance. “Speak of the devil, I’ve got to run,” she took the glasses case from Shikyo and gave him his own glasses back.

Shikyo inwardly sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed the time with Kasumi more than he expected even if he was making a debut as some sort of model. “Thank you, also keep the helmet. Consider it a present, I did have fun today so thanks.” _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?_ Shikyo inwardly cursed filling himself with self-hatred at his comment only to receive a warm smile from Kasumi.

“No, thank you. Call or text me when you get home safe, okay?” Shikyo laughed at her request, although Kasumi did not look impressed.

“Sorry, I’ve just heard that line like five times today,” He chuckled softly as he apologised. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll call you.”

“Good,” she said taking the receipt for the glasses putting it in her bag. “Thanks again,” she walked out the door with a skip in her step making her way to the main road where her dad waited for her.

 _All in all, not a bad day if I say so myself._ Shikyo thought walking to his bike, _I think it’s about time_ _we made the most of our deal with Ren, what do you think Jekyll?_ He asked his persona subconsciously sensing his presence.

**_Indeed, but I recommend we stick to floors with lower level shadows. But you already knew that._ **

Nodding inwardly Shikyo got on his bike starting the engine as he did so. _Of course, for now we rest, tomorrow we have some fun._

* * *

With the first day of exams finally over Shikyo hurriedly jammed his pencil case into his bag trying his best not to reveal his collapsible bow staff and small airsoft handgun he borrowed from Ren yesterday evening. To his surprise Tae didn’t question him when he said he was going to be late home, so it seems the old ‘I am going to a study group’ lie definitely works during exam week.

 ** _I know we said we would be going into Mementos again yesterday, but your exams are important too Rebirth,_** Jekyll chastised as Shikyo’s walk turned into a slight gallop trying to get to Shibuya station square as fast as he could.

 _Yeah yeah, I know, but what if Makoto’s theory is right?! If our cognition and strength of mind effects our personas in the metaverse._ He responded, _Plus it’s not like we can go straight home anyway._

In an effort to not have to worry about parking Shikyo decided against taking his bike today, plus the small run to Shibuya is good exercise anyway, something that Ren pointed out it is very important to keep in good shape as it dictates how bad a hit they can stand in the other world.

With the real world’s subway entrance in sight Shikyo ducked into a quiet alley digging his phone out of his pocket in the process tapping the screen a couple times allowing the world around him to warp into the now familiar Metaverse. The handgun lent to Shikyo was stowed in a holster on his lower back in easy reach for his left hand in case he should need it and his trusty so far staff at his right hip.

“I see what Ann meant, this cloak is tight,” Tracer said to himself stretching off getting ready for some experimentation. “Jekyll you ready?” he asked his persona.

**“Of course, what are your plans?”**

Pondering only for a mere second Shikyo decided to test the capabilities of his ailment casting. Makoto had explained to him before the effectiveness of technical damage and how it can be beneficial in battle. With Shikyo being able to frighten shadows with a high success rate he was at times very beneficial to the team; however, he never tested the bounds of this magic so of course many questions popped into his head such as: What actually causes the Shadows to be scared? How many can I effect at one time? Do the shadows see anything to feel scared? And finally, Can I cause any other ailments?

“Jekyll, when you cast evil smile look at their pupils and see if there is a reflection of what they see.” He requested making his way down the stairs into Mementos. Shikyo had become so accustom to the eeriness of the collective human subconscious it didn’t faze him anymore with the demonic surroundings slowly going out of focus as his thoughts start to meander approaching the first shadow infested floor.

 **“I can see five shadows in the form of Slime at 2 o’clock Rebirth,”** said Jekyll casually, knowing that Shikyo could defeat them with ease without his assistance.

Shikyo, leaving his weapons holstered, threw his left arm forward with an open palm at the Slime. “Evil Smile,” he said calmly focusing on his target’s pupils. The Slime’s eyes glowed with a red silhouette that looked like a sadistic and psychotic shadow of Shikyo which even caused his own spine to shiver at the sight, yet through his own eyes and through his own skin he felt no different which confirmed his suspicions. The cause of his fear ailment seemed to be hallucination and in this instance it was through a visual stimuli, however in previous Mementos excursions he had been able to frighten shadows with covered eyes which also leads to the assumption that there is also some kind of fear inducing sensation though hearing as well. After all Slimes had been successfully frightened, they turned and withdrew running into separate corners of Mementos.

 **“I know what you’re thinking Rebirth and I believe your assumptions are correct,”** Said Jekyll almost walking alongside Shikyo as they traversed the hellish subway lines.

“Of course you’d think that, you are me after all,” Shikyo returned.

 **“Actually, I am mostly you. As hard as it may be to believe I do have my own consciousness, Memories and thoughts that remain separate to your own,”** explained Jekyll now stood still in front of his user who carelessly walked headfirst into him with his head colliding and ricocheting off Jekyll’s chest.

“Oww!” Shikyo grunted, “What the hell did you do that for?!” exclaimed the young persona user staring into Jekyll’s eyes as the persona started to chuckle in his devilish voice.

 **“I would have thought you would know I would have a physical presence in this world,”** Jekyll managed to say taking breaks between his laughing.

“The thought of it didn’t cross my mi-,” he paused as he felt his heart rate quicken and hairs on his arms stand on end. “RUN!” Shikyo screamed at the top of his lungs to both himself and Jekyll.

 **“Sounds good to me,”** replied Jekyll retreating to Shikyo conscious as the fear inducing sound of dragging chains echoed throughout Mementos making it clear that they had outstayed their welcome.

“It’s getting louder,” said Shikyo in a panicked tone only to run around the corner to be greeted by the cause of the chains blocking the way out. Shikyo readied his staff shifting his footing to prioritise evasion as he knew that just one hit from the Reaper could end his life in an instant even if it wasn’t a hama or mudo attack. “I hope you’re ready Jekyll,” he said to his persona ready to fight as if his life depended on it.

 **“I’m sorry Rebirth,”** Jekyll spoke solemnly.

Shikyo tried to talk back to him yet the words became stuck in his throat. He began to panic gasping for air as if someone had clasped their hands around his neck in an attempt to choke the life out of him.

“Je . . . k . .” asking for help became pointless as his sight slowly started to fail with the edges fading away like burning paper. Shikyo’s body became numb with the Reaper now filling the entirety of what was left of his vision aiming one of his revolvers directly at him. He stood numb and motionless in the awe of the shadow before him only knowing one thing, right now his fate was no longer in his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say much without spoiling what I have planned so I'm just gonna leave it with, I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting exam week the Phantom Thieves celebrate their success and start to progress with their current issue involving Medjed, with a certain first year in an unexplainable condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9 the start of Futaba's arc, theres a lot here as my target for chapters will be around 4000 words or there about to make sure the waits for chapters are a bit more worth it. I also apologise how much time jumps in this one as I was struggling to get to that satasfying limit. Thanks for Reading!!

** Chapter 9 – Rebirth **

As easy as they may seem Ren found exam weeks more of a hassle than anything if he was to be honest. The fact that he lost both the time he had afterschool to studying and then the evening to a talking cat who demands he sleeps from dusk to dawn refusing even the smallest amount of fun that could be had in the evenings even if he were only limited to Yongen Jaya. Thankfully it was all over in a heartbeat which allowed Ren to make plans to have another Phantom Thieves get together for well deserved fun and relaxation with his plans also to get a little closer to Makoto in the process. Making his way to the student council room to meet up with her Ren caught her franticly running down the first year corridor attempting to peer over the heads of those taller than her as she did so which inevitably caused her to spot Ren and come over to him in an almost sprint.

“Ren!” She said almost panting for breath, “Have you seen Shikyo-kun!?” Ren was both confused and worried at this question. No one had heard from or even spoke to Shikyo after the first exam day, even though it may be normal as even through long text conversations on the group chat he would only ever send one or two messages when prompted to but he hadn’t sent one all week or even read the messages sent among the group. However Ren’s worry came from Makoto’s expression, the fact that she was running looking for a student odd as usually she would stick to a point that she knew the student would come past and wait for the moment to strike to talk to them and also that she was panicked, a look only Ren would know from when Makoto expressed major concern over her friend Eiko’s relationship with Tsukasa.

Remaining calm, Ren replied “No I haven’t. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Help me look for him please, I promise I’ll explain when I find him,” She pleaded.

“Of course, he couldn’t have gotten far since classes have just been let out so if you stay by these stairs and I go to the other stairway he’ll come past one of us eventually,” Said Ren readjusting he bag on his shoulder. “Call me if you find him and I’ll do the same if I find him, okay?”

Makoto was still full of worry, almost shaking. Ren gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “We’ll find him soon, I promise,” He said before letting go and promptly jogging to the other set of stairs.

. . .

It wasn’t until after all the first years and teacher had left did Shikyo become visible. He was stood wavering next to his open locker holding his bag low with the base of it narrowly scaping the floor, he was also sickly pale with dark black bags under his eyes making his then appear shrunken. Ren pulled out his phone to call Makoto to tell her that he found him only to have her tap his shoulder almost starting him and making him drop his phone.

“There was a rumour circulating that he was deadly sick but was forced to come in due to the exams, I still don’t know if the rumours are true or not.” Makoto said explaining her worry.

Ren was shocked to see Shikyo in such a condition, he probably had a better sleeping schedule then him even during exam week and he told him before that he never had any problems with exams previously, so it seemed unlikely that the exams tired him out either. “Something doesn’t sit right,” Ren said transforming into Joker with Makoto also becoming as deceptive as Queen beside him.

“Agreed, I’m going to talk to him and make sure he’s okay,” She said.

**_*THUD*_ **

Before Makoto could move towards the deathly looking first year his bag aggressively hit the floor even from it’s low height it made a loud noise. However, fear took over Makoto’s face as she saw Shikyo’s balance become increasingly unstable, be swayed side to side in an unconscious manner unable to balance himself. Both Ren and Makoto sprinted towards Shikyo as his legs gave out from underneath him prompting him to fall backwards away from his locker.

“Ugh,” grunted Ren and Makoto simultaneously as they luckily caught Shikyo before he aggressively hit the floor. Ren carefully lowered Shikyo to the floor as Makoto scrambled to Shikyo’s side shaking him gently to test his consciousness.

“SHIKYO CAN YOU HEAR ME?” She said in the quietest shout she could manage; she hastily took her hands away from Shikyo as he let out an agonising grunt. “Ren! Get one of the school nurses over here and if you can, call Takemi-san!” her crimson red eyes looking at Ren’s steel grey’s full of fear, worry and concern. Without delay Ren took off towards the nurse’s office dialling Takemi’s number and putting the receiver to his ear as he did so.

Ren reached the Nurse’s office door before Takemi picked up the phone to find the door locked and the rooms nearby all empty with all the nurses having left before school ended. As Ren hastily jogged his was back to Makoto and the unconscious Shikyo, Takemi picked up.

“Hello, my little Guinea Pig, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She said as she picked up.

“Takemi quick, Shikyo has collapsed at school and none of the nurses are here. Makoto and I . . .” Before Ren could finish, he heard the clatter of a falling stool followed by the call ending.

Ren rounded the corner to see Makoto still kneeling by Shikyo’s side who now lay in the recovery position. “Anyone coming?” She asked, she had calmed down slightly compared to before but still a long way from relaxed regardless.

“Offices are empty, and I think Takemi-san is coming, as tough as she may seem she must have a soft spot for Shikyo.” It seemed to be a similar relationship to what he and Sojiro had, the ‘I am not actually related to you, but I consider you almost family none the less’ relationship.

“What has happened to him?” asked Makoto “He doesn’t just look tired but in pain as well, also look at this!” Makoto lifted the bottom of Shikyo’s shirt to reveal a plethora of bruises and a fairly large gash going down his right-hand side which looked as if it only just sealed over.

“Mementos . . .” Ren regretfully uttered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“When I asked him to join us, he had one condition, he wished to go to Mementos as he pleases but if the whole group would go down there, he would join us,” Ren’s then started to ponder how this could happen. He knew Shikyo well enough to know that he would never put himself in unnecessary risk, and that this couldn’t have been the first time he entered the collective subconscious alone.

“Something doesn’t sit right though,” Makoto took the words out of his mouth staring down at the unconscious first-year, “No shadow we’ve seen has been able to inflict a wound to this scale,” She was right, from the looks of it the shadow must have been at least three times as strong as them if all seven of them fought together making a one on one battle a landslide win to the shadow.

“Tae . . .” all eye’s darted to Shikyo as he croaked out his guardian’s name.

“She’s on her way Shikyo-kun, don’t worry,”

“She’s . . already . . . here,” he said before passing out again. Yet the floor was barren, no Takemi in sight until the clicking of shoes against wood came closer and closer.

“Shikyo!” she gasped as she came up the stairs. Both Makoto and Ren cleared some space for Tae to get down next to Shikyo and as she did, she started doing as many checks on him as possible. “Miss and Guinea Pig, there is a Taxi at the front gate. Can you help me get him there so I can take him safely back to the clinic?”

The gothic nurse received two nods from the students before they all carefully lifted the still unconscious Shikyo and carried him down the stairs, “What have you gotten yourself into little kitten,” Tae uttered under her breath earning her two confused looks which she didn’t notice. She sighed “Like guardian like child I guess.”

* * *

An hour had passed since the four of them arrived in Yongen Jaya’s very own medical clinic owned by Takemi herself with the tense and worried atmosphere becoming denser as time progressed and Shikyo still lay unconscious in the examination room. Makoto and Ren sat together outside with the latter rapidly tapping his heel against the chair leg with Makoto scratching the back of her wrist, these two and possibly Takemi knew more about Shikyo than pretty much anyone else at this moment in time but whether Takemi knew about Shikyo’s identity as a Phantom Thief was completely in the dark.

The exam room door opened causing heads to swivel and eyes to open revealing a relieved looking Takemi resting against the doorframe. “He’s awake,” she sighed in relief perching a pen behind her ear with the two students rising to their feet with similar expressions. “Before you ask, yes you can see him. He’s asked for you two specifically in fact,” it was as if Takemi took the words out his mouth as Ren was desperate to know what happened to leave his Kouhai in such a bad condition.

The two entered the room to see a smiling Shikyo sitting up in bed holding up a ‘peace’ sign to try and lighten the mood, the two walked up to the side of his bed taking a seat on the stools beside it. “I take it that I’m back in the land of the living?” joked Shikyo grunting as he adjusted himself in the bed.

“Nope, this is the afterlife pal,” Returned Ren, “Welcome to hell,” the last comment earnt Ren a jab to the ribs from Makoto’s shoulder.

“Ignore him Shikyo, are you feeling okay?” asked Makoto.

“Meh I’m fine, nothing some sleep and painkillers can’t handle,” Shikyo responded, “Tae said that although they look bad my injuries are pretty much healed plus the metaverse dials down the effects of prior injuries as seen with Ryuji’s Leg,”

“Fair point, but you don’t have to come with us for the moment if you don’t want to,” Ren was spinning his phone on his fingers as the conversation continued.

“You’re making it seem like we’ve got a new target, what’s the info?”

Ren showed Shikyo his phone revealing text messages between him and an unknown number. “As you’ve probably heard the hacktivist group Medjed is targeting us and amidst the chaos of it all, another hacker known as Alibaba reached out to us,”

“Interesting, if I remember correctly, I think Alibaba is a white hat hacker, come to think of it they both are,” Pondered Shikyo aloud “Two different opinions on us perhaps?”

“Seems so,” Makoto filled in, “Alibaba has offered us help to deal with Medjed in exchange for changing someone’s heart, someone called Futaba Sakura,”

“Isn’t Sakura the name of Ren’s guardian?” Asked Shikyo now looking at the transfer student.

Ren nodded in response “I’ve tried to talk to Sojiro about it, but he’s been on the defensive about it a lot recently, I haven’t been able to get any closer to him at all,”

“Don’t worry about it for now Ren, besides we need to have the celebration for succeeding with Kaneshiro don’t we,” Makoto then looked at Shikyo trying to contain her laughter “. . . kitten,” as she said Tae’s nickname for Shikyo she almost burst out laughing as Shikyo was now turning a bright shade of red.

“WHAT THE HELL MAKOTO?! I TOLD TAE NOT TO CALL ME THAT NOW YOU RE GOING TO ASWELL!” Shikyo screamed before turning away still bright red with a slight pout.

Even Ren was almost starting to laugh, “We’ve decided on us all getting sushi tomorrow with the money we get from pawning off the briefcase we got, we’ll all head up together on the subway tomorrow afternoon if that’s alright with you . . .” Ren turned to look at Shikyo with his trademark devilish smirk.

“Don’t do it,”

Ren’s grin grew wider.

“Don’t do it!”

“ . . . kitten,” Ren’s grin turned into a laugh as Shikyo grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his upperclassmen.

As the laughter died down Shikyo finally spoke, “Fine, but keep the kitten nickname between us three, it’s embarrassing enough as it is even without you guys knowing it,”

“We promise,” said Makoto, “Now get some rest as Tae won’t let you out unless you’re feeling better,”

“Ugh, _fine Mum_ ,” Shikyo replied in English sarcastically.

“Wait a moment,” Ren said “Say that again?”

“ _Fine Mum?_ ” Shikyo said again with a questioning look.

Makoto picked up what Ren was trying to confirm, “Shikyo-kun, your English accent is very, how should I say, British?”

“Isn’t it supposed to be though?” Shikyo said, “Anyway that doesn’t matter, leave me alone so I can get some rest,” as he began to tuck himself in under the covers the two respected his wishes and left the room.

Makoto stood still outside the door with a relived smile, “He never seemed like it a first, but he can be quite the Joker,” she said.

Ren faked an offended look “But I’m Joker!” He responded earning him a playful nudge from Makoto.

“You know what I mean,” she said with a light chuckle, “Knowing that he will bounce back now gives me a lot more confidence in him when in the Palaces,” she turned to face Ren again “Thank you Ren,”

**REBIRTH RANK 3: RISK ASSESMENT, BATON PASS UNLOCKED**

**RISK ASSESMENT: MAKOTO HAS A LOW CHANCE TO CREATE A WEEKNESS IN A SHADOW FOR ONE TURN**

“You know what Makoto, I feel like I’ve gotten closer to Shikyo as well,” Ren said with a smile, “Come on let’s go, I’ll walk you to the station.

* * *

“ _Shikyo ~_ ,” a soft voice chimed in. “ _Wake up, we’re almost there ~_ ,” Shikyo opened his eyes to see a happy looking pigtailed blonde shaking his shoulder.

“I’m up I’m up,” he said rubbing his eyes with his wrist.

Yusuke’s voice “I’m looking forward to this, I haven’t eaten anything since Thursday,”

“Dude! It’s Sunday,” exclaimed Ryuji in response, “You need to prioritise eatin’ before your art man,”

A couple seats across from the two arguing boys sat the leader and co-leader of the Phantom Thieves laughing and smiling together, yet they were far enough away that Shikyo couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Eavesdropping again?” said Ann into Shikyo’s ear causing him to jump.

“Sorry, old habit of mine,”

“Don’t worry about it, so what is everyone saying then?”

“You can’t hear them?” asked Shikyo.

Ann shook her head “Not really, I tend to drown out voices when in public places. So, what’s the tea?”

Shikyo sighed, “Ugh, well . . .” Shikyo gestured at the two boys, “Those two are arguing whether it’s more important to eat or draw with Yusuke surprisingly controlling the argument thanks to Ryuji’s bad way with words,” Shikyo moved his arm to now point at the other two, “and those lovebirds have been chatting and giggling since we all sat down.”

Surprise filled Ann’s face, “Wait those two are dating?” she asked.

“Yusuke and Ryuji? I doubt it, I don’t think Ryuji swings that way,”

“Nooo,” Ann laughed as she cupped her hand to whisper, “Ren and Niijima-senpai!”

“Not yet,”

“Yet?”

“You’ll know when you know, I’ll leave it at that,” as Shikyo adjusted himself in his seat to get a bit more comfortable he noticed Ryuji every now and then quickly glance at Ann. “Also, just so you know, it seems Ryuji has something to ask you,”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, ask him not me!” Shikyo pulled out his phone to check the time. “And we’re still ten minutes away, we’re nowhere near at all!”

“Sorry, I just wanted someone to talk to,”

“Ugh, okay then. What about?”

“Umm, anything really?” Ann paused for thought, “So what’s Kyoto like?”

Shikyo inwardly sighed at the question as he had been asked this by at least five people, would have probably been more but he wasn’t listening. “I don’t know really, I spent most of my time as a shut in as I was always the one getting picked on,”

“I know the feeling,” said Ann, “I never became a shut in but it was bad enough at times I’d want to miss school,” a smile started creeping onto Ann’s face, “That was until I met Shiho,”

Shikyo noticed Ryuji’s voice getting quieter in his tussle with Yusuke, “That’s your best friend isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ann replied, “I’m really proud of her with the progress she’s been making in rehab,” she paused, “Shiho has also been really happy lately,” she spoke in a questionable tone

“That’s good isn’t it?” asked Shikyo.

“Yeah, obviously,” she paused again, “But she isn’t telling me why,”

Shikyo exhaled whilst rubbing his eye, “I’m sure it’s just because you’re visiting her a lot,”

Ann’s attention sharpened, “You see I don’t think it’s me,” she pulled out her phone showing Shikyo a picture of a visitation sheet for Shiho’s rehabilitation centre, “Someone else has been visiting her but their writing is so bad I can’t tell what their name is,”

The two boys ended their argument as Shikyo took Ann’s phone to look at the name in question squinting to make out the characters Shikyo got the name prompting him to hand the phone back.

“Any idea?” Ann asked desperate for a response.

“Yup,” Shikyo replied.

“Who?”

“You’ll find out eventually,” said Shikyo as the train came to a stop.

Ann let out an angry pout, “Really?! Again?! You’re not gonna tell me?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll tell you soon enough,” Shikyo adjusted the collar of his dress shirt as he got up walking to the rest of the group now stood at the door, “You alright Ryuji?”

The blonde turned in a panic, “Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason,” the doors opened allowing Makoto and Ren at the front of the group to get off first, “After you,”

* * *

“Isn’t it kinda mean giving Morgana’s sushi to Boss so we can meet Futaba?” said Ann as the seven of them arrived at the Sakura residence.

“It’s called karma,” Ren and Ryuji chimed in together fist bumping after saying so.

Makoto sighed, “You two scripted that, didn’t you?” the two remained silent in response.

“But why is it karma?! MY FATTY TUNA!” Morgana meowed from below prompting either Ryuji or Ren to respond.

“Well Mona, you call me useless and pathetic when I miss one spell when you go down every five minutes,”

“B-But that’s . . .” Morgana tried butting in, but Ryuji wouldn’t let him.

“AND! We all know you pretty much torture RenRen with the bed and curfew times you force onto him,” Ryuji finished causing Morgana to admit defeat.

“Let’s just get this over and done with,” sighed Shikyo taking the first steps towards the door knocking it when he reached it. “Helloo? Boss?” upon knocking Shikyo let out a confused expression.

“What is it?” Makoto asked.

Shikyo turned back to face the door opening it, “Shikyo!” the girls exclaimed together.

“What? The TV’s on, and if he didn’t hear us then he might be in trouble,” he explained as thunder faintly boomed in the distance.

“Is Boss a deep sleeper Ren?” asked Yusuke in his casual deadpan voice.

“You’re asking me as if I sleep with him,” Ren joked earning him another nudge from Makoto who was slightly trembling.

“C-Can we get this done sooner rather than later,” she stuttered out, “I’m not particularly fond of rain and thunder,”

“Plus, I don’t think any of us brought an umbrella with us,” Ann finished taking the lead with Shikyo into the house who now span a zippo lighter around his fingers.

“Wait Shikyo, you smoke?” Ryuji asked with a shock.

“No, J-Just for calming myself,” Shikyo had two bad phobias that only he and Makoto knew about, spiders because in Shikyo’s words they ‘are creepy and any of them could kill you’ and natural hazards including electrical storms because of what happened when he was younger.

The group of teens walked into the Sakura residence with Ann and Shikyo checking the living room to check of an unconscious Sojiro lay there. “All clear here,” the two said returning to the group.

* ** _CRASH_** *

A loud thunder crash caused the lights in the house to go out earning a short yelp from Makoto as Yusuke, Ryuji and morgana left the four thieves in the hallway with two of them on the verge of breaking down in fear with Shikyo playing with his lighter at the speed of light almost fast enough to set fire to the house.

“A-Ann?” he stammered out trying to get his friends attention.

“You okay?” She asked.

“This is going to sound like a weird question, but can I hold onto you in a non-relationship completely platonic way?” he said scratching his wrist making his skin turn red not from a blush but from fear instead.

Ren, understanding the reason behind Shikyo’s phobias, asked Ann to help the first year and after permission was given Shikyo clung onto Ann’s arm tightly with both arms. Ann was at first shocked by how vulnerable Shikyo seemed as in both the metaverse and the real world to this point he seemed as strong and powerful as Ren and Ryuji. It was a new side to him that only she could see as Makoto as holding onto Ren for dear life whilst Ren was being his usual self and acting completely calm. The four of them slowly tiptoed towards the door arm in arm for comfort until suddenly a large crash and crackle cause a loud screeching scream which came from none of the thieves.

Makoto’s legs collapsed making Ann and Shikyo walk around them being now closer to the door than them. The student council president whispered something to Ren now being out of earshot from Shikyo preventing him from being able to understand what she said.

“AHHHHHH!” Makoto screamed after Shikyo and Ann passed a corner on the way out only to bump into Yusuke and Ryuji looking for the front door as well. The lights turned back on illuminating the previously dark house revealing a very confused Sojiro at the door, this is going to need a good explanation.


	10. Enter the Pyramid of Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves take their first peek through the doors of the Pyramid of Wrath only to find out more than they would have wanted to know about a certain teammate and the dangers they'll face in their mission to steal the heart of Futaba Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I want to start by saying sorry about the delay with this chapter. Unfortunately a combination of a busy schedule and unwanted family events and circumstances I have been unable to work on Trickster's Tracer to the extent I wanted. I'll be pushing to write as much as my time allows as I want to progress further and write what I am looking forward to write.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!!

** Chapter 10 - Enter the Pyramid of Wrath **

The thieves returned to the Sakura residence the next day to try and contact Futaba in a hope to finally get the final keywords they need. Despite his recent injuries from his latest excursion to the metaverse Shikyo decided to accompany them with much protest from some members of the group saying that it will worsen his recovery.

Shikyo leant against the wall not partaking in the conversation, instead he was psyching himself and his persona up. _Ready for this Jekyll?_

His persona came into view in front of him. **_Of course, I’m still surprised that you were able to calm down Yoshizawa-san after she received news about your condition, and that you’re still allowed to ride when you used that excuse,_** Jekyll commented. Shikyo had to admit that it was beyond belief that Yoshizawa-san was able to calm down at all when ‘another idiot driver crashed into him’, he decided it was best not to say it was a powerful shadow from another world as even he struggle to comprehend it at times.

 _Definitely,_ He replied, _She puts a lot of trust in me so I don’t want to abuse it,_ Shikyo paused, _You feel something?_

The world around him grew brighter and hotter with the soles of his feet slowly cooking on the surface, “WHAT THE SHIT!” Shikyo exclaimed in slight pain jumping from foot to foot.

“You can’t just use the nav without being careful Skull!” said Ann, “Mona, can’t you transform into a bus already.”

Morgana jumped into the air transforming into his bus form with the thieves scrambling to get inside with Makoto and Ann taking the front seats with Ren, Yusuke and Ryuji in the middle row with Shikyo sat right at the back like he normally would.

“I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.” Quoted Shikyo now relaxing slightly inside the Mona-bus emptying his socks of sand.

Ren turned to Shikyo, “I see what he means now though,” he turned to face the rest of the group, “It does seem odd that although we were outside her room when we activated it we appeared in the middle of nowhere,”

“Maybe it’s to symbolise how far away from everything she is with even the space just outside her room seem so far away from comfort to her,” Makoto replied, “Tracer, can you get atop the roof and see if you can spot the palace?”

“Got it,” Shikyo opened the sliding door and climbed the side of Mona. It seemed like the full force of their metaverse powers were yet to activate with them still being in their school uniforms making it marginally harder to climb the side of the bus. “I see it, eleven o’clock. The massive pyramid.”

“Thank you, Tracer, you can come back inside now,” said Makoto starting the engine.

“It’s fine, its much cooler out here. Don’t worry I won’t fall off I promise,” Shikyo lay down on the somewhat cool roof of the bus taking his shirt off and tying it around his knee to support it better, another one of the injuries he had kept hidden from the rest of the group. He lay his hands behind his head to act as a pillow and slowly closed his eyes to relax as Mona started to pick up speed.

. . .

A vision appeared before Shikyo in his nap, it was the thieves with four extra all blanked out in the form of silhouettes lying partly unconscious on the floor except he was not among them instead he stood, smiling and facing another figure both with weapons drawn with Ren fading in and out of consciousness at his feet.

A low and smooth voice filled Shikyo’s mind with him unable to tell where it’s coming from, “You are becoming corrupted, the evil being that unlocked this power within you wishes it to control you entirely.”

 _What power?_ Shikyo thought, _My persona?_

“No,” the voice replied, “The one you are yet to know you have, it is more powerful than you can imagine however, to rely or succumb to this power will cause your demise, this path is yours to walk alone.”

Shikyo’s vision started to fade as he regained consciousness, but this image will plague his brain until he learns what his future will hold.

. . .

The bus shook violently below Shikyo causing his body to roll rapidly from side to side with him trying to find something to grip onto before he would fall onto the desert floor, his hands scrabbling around to find grip. Unable to grab onto anything he fell down the passenger side of the bus and was luckily able to find a handle on the A-pillar of the bus with his feet rapidly dragging against the desert sand. He lifted his feet perching them on the front wheel arch as he shot an angry look inside the bus to see the boys pushing the back of the front bench back up with Ann having an ‘I told you not to’ look on her face only to have it broken as she saw Shikyo gazing through her window gesturing to open the side door.

Shikyo climbed into the bus with all eyes following, “Panther, next time when you want to exact revenge on a perving Ryuji check who is going to be caught in the crossfire,” said Shikyo with a slightly irritated expression. All gazes kept on him as if they were trying to see through his body, Shikyo was confused until he received a large thumbs up from Ryuji and Yusuke doing the framing thing with his fingers with Shikyo the target causing him to be even more confused, “What is it?” He asked trying to remove the fog from his mind.

As if a lightbulb turned on in Shikyo’s head he slowly looked down turning more red as he did so, he forgot that his shirt was tied around his knee so when he got into the bus he pretty much flashed everyone with his pale and scarred upper half. He rapidly ducked below the seats untying his shirt and pulling it back over after doing so he returned to sitting silently.

“That cloak doesn’t do you justice,” said Ann, “I bet you could even give Skull a run for his money,” her last comment earned a semi-triumphant look from the former track star.

“I have a better tan but damn dude, what’s your workout like?!”

“Nothing,”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have one,” Shikyo replied, “Nor do I tan, I could eat nothing but junk and spend all day in the baking sun, but I stay like this regardless.” He explained earning both envious and confused faces from his peers.

“What the ‘eff man?! You cannot be human!” Exclaimed Ryuji earning a shrug from Shikyo as response.

“Seems human to me,” said Ren, “and Queen, try not to crash into a pyramid.”

Makoto slammed the brakes of the bus as she almost collided with the only obstacle for miles.

“Eyes on the road,” said Ryuji being the first to the door to get out the bus.

Yusuke looked confused “I don’t see a road.”

“Figure of speech Fox, Lets get moving,” said Shikyo clambering over the middle row of seats to get to the door. Upon leaving the bus he witnessed the others in absolute awe at the pyramid towering over them making them all feel small and insignificant in comparison. “Come on, lets get this over and done with so we can get out of this roasting hellhole,” said Shikyo with a sigh of exhaustion.

“We must not rush, I want to take in every aspect of this glorious sight before me to capture it in one of my pain – woah,” Yusuke was cut off from speaking with Shikyo grabbing his collar and bringing him with the rest of the group making their was up the stairs to the door with Ren and Makoto leading the pack as they usually do.

The inside of the palace was far cooler than the outside with Futaba’s palace’s air conditioning replicating that in her room back in the real world. One thing that remained peculiar to most of the Phantom Thieves however is that they still remained in their school uniforms despite being in the metaverse with Ann bringing light to the subject as they walked through the door.

“Aww man, I just realised something,”

“What is it Skull?” Asked Ren turning to face the group.

“Without our masks and stuff, we can’t summon our personas,” said Ryuji with a defeated smile.

“I can,” Shikyo joined the conversation to only cause mass confusion within the group leading to a period of silence.

Makoto was the first to break the quiet, “May I ask how?”

“The masks act merely as a medium for us to summon our personas meaning they aren’t entirely necessary, also if you have another medium that works too,” Shikyo took out his phone removing the case showing a tarot card to the group, the same one he had after his incident.

“Now’s not the time for fortune telling Tracer,” said Mona.

Shikyo shot a piercing gaze, “Let me finish before you run your mouth cat,” he spat. Returning his phone back to his pocket he held the card out in an open palm, a faint light grew around the card as Shikyo’s curse magic started swirling around his legs. He removed his hand allowing the card to float in place in front of him, with lighting speed he drew his staff and slammed the end of it into the ground before him the force causing the card to shatter with flames emerging from the cracks running behind him forming into a version of Shikyo’s persona Jekyll however the image was unclear and seemed to be blurred, distorted and miscoloured all at the same time as if they were looking at the persona through a broken TV.

“That’s awesome!” Ann exclaimed as Shikyo dismissed his persona allowing it to form back into the tarot card.

“That’s all I can do though, I can’t fight or use any abilities if I summon through this medium plus it doesn’t even seem to be Jekyll,” Shikyo explained, “More on that later, someone is over there.” Shikyo seemed to be a professional at diverting the group’s attention from himself as they all darted their heads now looking at the small orange haired girl a little way up the massive staircase next to where they stood.

After a semi-exhausting trek up the stairs the group stood before the girl, who must be the palace ruler, Futaba Sakura. She was dressed like a pharaoh draped in gold and soft linens.

“So you’re Futaba Sakura. . .” Makoto spoke. Futaba’s shadow stayed silent and still with her head tilted solemnly down with her yellow eyes half peering over the top of her glasses analysing the group.

“Hey, where’s the treasure?” said Ryuji stepping towards her, “You gotta know where it is, right?” Futaba’s shadow stayed silent looking up and down the group analysing them all in excruciating detail. “Hey, say something.”

“Don’t be like that!” Ann hissed at Ryuji stepping forward next to the former track star. “I’m sorry, Futaba-chan. It’s okay, there’s no need to be scared,” she apologised, “So, can you tell us where your most treasured possession is?” Ann’s plea for knowledge was met with more silence from the small girl.

“This is going nowhere,” sighed Yusuke as Shikyo yawned in the background.

“let’s Just leave her,” said Ryuji turning to face the group walking back to the middle of the pack.

Futaba’s eyes finally stopped analysing them and now stared directly at Ren as if she was trying to break his calm leader stance. “Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you come?” she finally spoke refocusing the attention back on her.

“What’re you sayin’? You want us to steal it right?” Ryuji asked sounding very confused at the shadow’s words.

Futaba’s shadow spoke again, “If you believe you can steal it, then try as you might.” She sounded defiant, almost looking down on the thieves, the complete opposite of how she seemed in the real world.

“Perhaps this is that ‘tsundere’ thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood.” Yusuke said with his voice full of the wonders of discovery.

“That’s one word for it, but I think it’s simpler than that Fox,” Shikyo filled in now leaning on a nearby wall almost detached from the group

“Considering the state that my Palace is in, there is no way you can steal it.” Futaba’s shadow warned. “Monsters roam all the corridors throughout my tomb, with an unstoppable force lurking around that may be out of sight but forever in my mind.” As she finished voices filled the stairway echoing throughout the pyramid saying things such as ‘murderer’ and you’re the one ‘who killed her’.

“This is horrible,”

“The hell is this?”

The two blonde’s faces filled with worry and reminders of past trauma that felt a little to scary for comfort as they searched their surrounding looking for the source of the voices. Whilst the barrage of shouts came from around them Futaba’s shadow grew transparent as four black suits formed by her sides.

“That’s right. I did it.” She said as if she was listening and trusting the voices plaguing her.

“What!?” Ryuji exclaimed in shock with his eyes darting to look at the ghostly girl.

“I’m the one who killed my mother,” She responded blankly.

Suddenly the building began so shake as a bloodcurdling screech drowned the voices from before. “What was that!?” Ann said frightfully almost in a state of panic.

“My mother exists here.” Answered Futaba. “I will remain here. I will do so until I die.”

Blue flames surrounded the thieves transforming them from their uniforms to their phantom thief costumes. “So much for not being a threat,” said Shikyo still leaning on the wall as danger drew nearer.

The black headless suits that were materialising beside Futaba as she spoke landed on the ground with a heavy thud in front of the thieves with the detached Shikyo stood within arms reach of one of them.

“WATCH OUT TRACER!!!” Ren commanded but it was too late. Before Shikyo had the chance to react and regroup the suit closest to him backhanded him through the wall putting the first year out of sight in the darkness behind the rubble.

“TRACER! DAMMIT!” cursed Ryuji pulling out his shotgun unloading three rounds into a suit’s chest. The suit shrugged it off charging towards Ryuji who fortunately dodged before he met the same fate as Shikyo.

“Careful Skull!” said Makoto fully donning her Queen personality keeping a calm level head when the situation most desires it. “Mona, I want you to stick with Joker, Fox and Panther who will be using both support magic and attacking. Skull I need you to give them hell when Joker tells you to. I’ll recover Tracer.” She commanded turning away from the group towards where Shikyo was last seen. “Please be okay Shikyo,” she muttered under her breath vanishing out of sight.

Hiding the fact that he was extremely worried about his teammate’s status, Ren took control of the formation. “Panther, set them ablaze. Mona, any that burn hit them with a garu spell,”

“Got it,” the two said in unison. Ann tore off her mask summoning Carmen igniting her foes, however the otherwise treacherous blazes were shrugged off by the suits who just slowly advanced towards the Thieves’ front line.

“We need to hold our ground until Queen and Tracer have returned,” said Ren, slowly strengthening his grip on his knife. “Hit them with everything you have, we need to find a vulnerability,”

Following Ren’s commands, all five of them lashed out with everything they had. Unfortunately, their desperate attempts only seemed to tickle the relentless suits in from of them mark with only Ryuji’s strongest physical attack from Captain Kidd being able to slightly nudge on of the suits’ shoulder.

“Joker, what’s the plannn?!” asked Ryuji, his voice full of worry. They all know it would take all day for them to even leave a dent in these monstrous beings before them. As Ren was formulating a plan in his head Makoto burst through the gap in the wall running up directly to Ren with lighting speed wrapping her arms around him tight out of fear with an iron grip.

Full of tears and panic, her eyes met Ren’s and her lips trembled as she spoke, “Something’s happened to Tracer.”

* * *

The hole opened up by the suit made way to an empty room so dusty a blind person could mistake it for snow. Using Johanna, Makoto lit up the room showing the remains of the wall that Shikyo went through scattered around leaving no space for movement. Makoto scoured the room tripping on debris as she walked calling out Shikyo’s name at the top of her lungs, until she found him or actually, he found her.

“SHIKYO!” She cried running up to him, however she became petrified at the sight of him as Johanna’s light shone on him. Shikyo bled heavily from his scalp with the blood running down his forehead dyeing his left eye red, his irises glowed yellow as if his persona was summoned yet his mask remained on or at least what was left of it, the part that wasn’t covered by his hair was all that remained as his fringe blew from the blast of the attacks outside.

“Shikyo?”

He continued to slowly walk towards her unresponsive to her voice but with every step he grew more sinister in appearance frightening Makoto to her core. With every step the usual soul sucking black colour of his hair flaked away like blown cigarette ashes with each strand turning a cold ice white. His staff was no longer in his hand or on his person, instead he wielded a scythe flowing with dark red flames around the blade.

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” ‘Shikyo?’ growled out, his now monstrous voice shaking the room violently. Desperately needing the assistance for Ren and the rest of the group she bolted out of the room leaving the monstrous spirit controlling Shikyo alone in the room.

Shikyo menacingly walked towards the light outside of the room towards the others, following the path Makoto made in the dust dragging the tip of his scythe across the stone setting the ground where he walked ablaze with crimson flames. Whatever was controlling the first year was out for blood. A loud scream of pain caught its attention, with Shikyo’s eyes darting down the set of stairs to see Ann with her leg trapped under rubble from one of the suit’s attacks with Ryuji and Morgana rushing to aid her. Shikyo’s skin turned white as the controller took more control over him with Shikyo’s spirt almost seen vanishing from his own body completely.

Shikyo’s neck and fingers cracked as two colossal white wings similar to Ren’s wings of rebellion sprouted from his lower back, using the speed and momentum from his wings the Shikyo struck a heavy blow to one of the suits sending it down the stairs separating it from the rest of them. The remaining suits focused all their attention on the body that Shikyo used to inhabit, charging violently at the teen shaking the ground where they stood getting closer and closer at a rapid rate.

“RUN TRACER DAMMIT!” Boomed Ryuji pleading his friend to escape from the danger.

Shikyo held himself stationary in the air using its wings and tucked in its limbs as if it were trying to do a cannonball jump into a pool. As the suits were mere millimetres away from striking it, Shikyo aggressively stretched out his body releasing a catastrophic amount of energy countering all their attacks sending them flying back crashing into nearby walls. Even from this attack all of them stood back up like nothing had happened and charged down Shikyo once again.

Shikyo smirked, whatever was possessing him only ever needed to use this power once before, but it takes great pleasure in every chance it gets to do so. Shikyo raised its sickly pale hands to his mask with blood still dripping down from his scalp covering its fingertips.

“COME TO ME HYDE!” It screamed psychotically in a voice that sounded nothing like Shikyo’s.

“Jekyll and Hyde . . .” Makoto whimpered out.

Makoto’s whimpering caught Ren’s attention, “So, you’re saying…?”

Makoto was petrified at the sight and sound of the thoughts that crossed her mind and left her lips, “It’s his other side, the side he can’t control.”

Shikyo and his persona cackled uncontrollably as the blue and red flames merged into one bringing Hyde into view. Hyde mirrored very few of Jekyll’s characteristics with Hyde being more bulky, shorter and more satanic with his clothing all tattered and torn similar to Shikyo’s mask now holding a revolver as well as the cane that is shared between both personas.

One of the remaining suits lunged at Shikyo whilst the other two aimed at Hyde but they were prepared. Hyde stuck the two aimed at him with his cane sending them into the wall once again causing dust from the roof of the stairway to fall as the pyramid shook whereas Shikyo aimed his scythe a little above the suit’s trajectory and as it got close rapidly brought his weapon down heavily wounding the suit before Hyde used his cane to send it flying into the wall with the other two that remained. Sensing Shikyo and Hyde’s current power the three suits retreated into smoke leaving Shikyo alone with the Phantom Thieves.

“What the ‘eff!” said Ryuji speechless at what he saw now supporting Ann on his shoulder.

Before any more could be said Shikyo let out a glass shattering scream as he collapsed to his knees with Hyde mimicking his actions as both of their forms slowly returned to what they were before the chaos with the now restored Jekyll returning to Shikyo’s mask. Moments of silenced passed as everyone took in what they saw and tried to process what happened as even though some of them had been fighting in this weird confusing world for a couple months now they still had no idea what had just unfolded before them.

Makoto stared blankly at the now unconscious first year with her eyes still brimming with fear from when she was the first to discover him in his prior state, Ren rested his hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her trance as the two turned to face the whole group.

“Let’s fall back,” Ren spoke pulling a Goho-M from his tailcoat pocket. Safe to say that none of them were prepared for the new danger that faced them so retreating was the best option to keep them all safe. At least this time it was. . .


	11. Sneaking Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After buring out in Futaba's palace Shikyo was completely unconcious meaning Ren was handed the task of bringing him back home, if only it was as easy as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post as School has been keeping me occupied, it's my final year so hopefully i get a break soon.

** Chapter 11 – Sneaking Back in **

Unfortunately due to a combination of his prior injuries and the unavailable energy he used in the Palace, Shikyo remained unconscious on Ren’s back but thankfully with his home being practically twenty yards down the road making toil of bringing him back home to rest seemed like an easy task. Ryuji and Makoto decided that it would be best that they were the ones to make sure Ann got home safe, her injuries were mostly gone thanks to the healing magic the metaverse is able to perform but no matter what when you return to the real world afterwards those injuries had a tendency of cropping back up but to a much lesser extent in the severity. Yusuke left too as the other three were heading in the same direction he was and in typical Yusuke fashion he was struggling to rack together the change to afford the ticket and didn’t want Ren to waste the metaverse funds on him.

Ren rounded the final corner staring at the still lit up front door of the Takemi medical clinic when something clicked. “Morgana?” he spoke in a questioning and slightly worried tone.

“Yeah, something wrong?” he returned, oblivious to Ren’s thoughts.

“Takemi is working late shifts over summer, right?”

“Of course, she told you this a week ago how could you forget!” Morgana sighed “Thinking on doing a little late-night shopping?”

“The opposite, how do we sneak in a completely unresponsive and unconscious Shikyo,”

The realisation flooded Morgana’s face as he turned to face the door devising a plan, “Well, Takemi said she’s been incredibly busy right? So, there is a high chance of her dealing with someone as we speak and since it’s near the end of her shift she’s bound to be on her final patient.” He turned to face Ren with his Typical Mona smirk that tried so hard to look like the Joker smirk, “sneak him in while she’s occupied with a patient!”

Admittedly, Morgana’s plan was a good one and the best they had however it heavily relied on chance and luck. “Let’s do it Morgana, I’m feeling lucky,” Smirked Ren, “I’ll let you in first to scout the room, if it’s clear tell me and I’ll bring him in.” Shifting Shikyo’s weight to one side, Ren opened the door enough for Morgana to slip inside. Within only a few seconds Morgana re-emerged with a troubled look on his face.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, we need to find a key as the door upstairs is locked,” Of course it would be, who would leave the front door to their home unlocked while the building is open for anyone and everyone to walk in.

Suddenly Ren remembered exactly where Shikyo’s key was, “Morgana, climb up and fish the key out of Shikyo’s back right pocket.” Ren remembered that last time he hung out with Shikyo he mentioned how he liked to keep very few things in the same pocket: front right pocket for his phone, front left for his earbuds to listen to music when he isn’t wearing them, back left for is now almost unique zippo lighter and his back right for his keys. “He’s usually very organised so the one for the door should be very obvious,” notified Ren, and with perfect accuracy he was. There were only three keys on the keychain with them being for the door, his locker and his bike with the key for the door having Takemi’s initials carved into the head.

With the keys in his mouth, morgana walked to the door again, “I’ll unlock the door, as soon as you hear it open bring him in.” As quick as the first time he walked in and out, Morgana unlocked the door prompting Ren to carry Shikyo in at the pace of a brisk walk. The hard part was over now so Ren relaxed taking a deep breath out as if he was hiding from a serial killer, all that was left was to put Shikyo down in his bed and get out without being seen, easy.

As Ren reached the top of the stairs Morgana had already opened up what he predicted was Shikyo’s room with Ren following the not-a-cat into the room. “As I would have expected it to look like, the logo on these posters matches that of the ones on his hoodies.” Morgana stated, “His bed is bigger than I expected however, it’s much nicer than ours isn’t it Ren?”

Ren was kind of shocked at both the cleanliness and the edginess of the room with posters of bands covering all the walls with the majority of them being related to a band called ‘Gas Chamber’, if Ren was honest it wasn’t his style as he had grown accustomed to relaxing aroma of Leblanc coffee and the rustic styling of his attic that he was starting to prefer over his room back home. Remembering that his time is limited Ren gently set down Shikyo in the bed and walked out of the door quietly not sensing the presence behind him.

“Senpai?!”

* * *

*half an hour earlier*

As much as she trusted and respected Shikyo’s boundaries, Kasumi couldn’t rest relax or even stay calm as deep inside she knew he was hiding something from him; Her biggest problem however was that time was not on her side. Due to several of her commitments to her gymnastics she will only be able to see him in person for four days at best, even though they would text, call and send stupid selfies to each other almost every hour the only way she could tell he was lying was if they were together in person which is why she had to hunt him down this evening as her next week was busier than bee during spring.

What Kasumi didn’t account for was that she had no idea where he actually lived. She knew he lived in Yongen Jaya, but she had very little idea as to where. She knew that Ren lived in the same area in the attic of a coffee shop, the fact he lived in a place where coffee was either made or kept had become apparent to almost every Shujin student as every day he came in smelling of even stronger coffee than before. She decided to look for a coffee shop nearby as that being her only lead was the best thing to go for so she began her search, her eyes darting down every alley, her nose trying ever so hard to hunt down the smell of coffee until she found the scent emanating from a young couple talking about, coffee. “ _Perfect,”_ She thought to herself as she walked over to the two.

“Excuse me?” said Kasumi in her usual upbeat and happy tone, “I couldn’t help but overhear that you two were talking about coffee, do you know a good nearby coffee shop by any chance?” Thanks to changing into her casual summer attire and small brown handbag Kasumi looked like a tourist roaming the area making this question a little less awkward to ask.

Thankfully she got a useful response, the woman moved behind her gesturing directions that were easy to understand which ended up leading her to a small coffee shop opposite the local bathhouse. Glancing through the door window revealed that the shop was almost empty with only one customer and the barista serving them. Kasumi opened the door with a small bell announcing her arrival.

“Welcome ba. . .” the barista stopped himself. “Welcome to Leblanc,” he resumed, “take a seat wherever and I’ll be with you in a moment.” Kasumi was amazed with how cosy the shop felt with the warm colours complementing the smell of the coffee making the glorious barrage of visual and sensual stimulations inviting anyone that were to behold them.

Kasumi walked in taking a seat at the counter a couple spaces from the other customer, upon actually looking at her Kasumi couldn’t help but recognise her from somewhere. Her cosmic black hair and leather jacket reminded her of Shikyo, actually come to think of it she could easily pass as a relative with how alike the two look both in their alternative fashion, the dark soft looking hair and the small at ease smile the woman would have when joking with the barista. After the woman made a soft chuckle at the barista’s joke, she caught Kasumi staring causing the redhead to quickly avert her gaze until she felt the woman staring back with the same expression that Kasumi had.

It clearly clicked better for the woman who was the first to speak during their stare down. “Yoshizawa-san, am I correct?”

Kasumi couldn’t help but feel shocked. How did the woman know her, but she couldn’t even come up with a letter that could have been in hers. “Yes, that is me” she responded bowing her head, the ‘ever formal Yoshizawa’ Shikyo would call her.

The woman returned her gesture with a smile and a small laugh, “Yep, you’re definitely the ‘ever formal Yoshizawa’ that the kitten tells me about,”

 _“KITTEN?”_ Screamed Kasumi internally fully of shock, however she couldn’t deny it was almost a fitting nickname for him. He could be cute but if you told him he wouldn’t understand and if you have him too much attention he’d fight back, not to forget that he’s almost always sleeping or tired. But still who is this woman and how does she know both Kasumi and Shikyo?!

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve formally met. I’m Tae Takemi, Shikyo’s guardian.” Said Takemi, clearing any and all fog from the confused first year’s mind. “I think you might recognise me from when Shikyo was introduced to the school when we passed each other in the corridor.” It was almost as if Takemi could read Kasumi’s mind as she answered everything that she was questioning about her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Takemi-san,” Kasumi was clueless at what to say or ask. Takemi knew everything about her but all Kasumi knew about her was her name.

Takemi moved along a seat now sitting next to her with a welcoming smile, “Want a drink?” she asked. As always, Takemi’s appearance was almost a contrast to the type of person she is to those who she knows or has a positive opinion of but yet again that was something she had in common with Shikyo.

“Sorry, I’m meant to be looking for Shikyo.” Kasumi almost forgot about her task, she got too distracted by the coffee shop and Takemi-san that it slipped her mind.

“He’s out in Shibuya studying at the moment but he’ll be back in half an hour or so, we can wait here a bit and gossip in the meantime,” Takemi reassured putting Kasumi at ease.

“Sounds good to me,” Kasumi picked up the small laminated menu covered in a selection of different coffees with her eyes darting from side to side. “I’ll have a house blend please,” she decided reaching into her handbag to fish out her purse after she spoke.

“Charge me for that one Boss,” said Takemi earning her a dubious look from Kasumi, “What? It’s my fault you’re staying here so it’s on me.” Kasumi could easily see Takemi’s influence on Shikyo, back on the day they rode to Kichijoji together Kasumi decided to buy a small sandwich from the school shop whilst waiting for Shikyo but before she could even pay for it Shikyo had pretty much snuck up out of nowhere to pay for the sandwich on her behalf. She didn’t mind Shikyo being like that as it seemed like that treatment was reserved for her in a way, but she just hoped that he’d actually let her pay him back in some kind of way instead of her constantly owing him one.

“Thank you, Takemi-san,” thanked Kasumi.

“So, what has he done to warrant you coming down to Yongen?” asked Takemi taking a sip from her still steaming cup of coffee.

“It’s nothing bad I don’t think, but he’s hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is,”

“Ohh you know what that sounds like Sojiro?”

“A good old lovers quarrel,” Sojiro chimed in from behind the counter making Kasumi turn a slight shade of pink.

“NO NOT LIKE THAT!” she panicked almost stuttering as she spoke. She looked down at her hands, her thumbs wrestling with each other. “He just doesn’t make any sense, he said he’s got cuts from falling off his bike but surely they’ll be grazes,”

“He hasn’t fallen off his bike since he was hit almost a month ago, plus his bike hasn’t moved much at all and is in perfect condition,” said Takemi putting her cup down on the saucer as Sojiro handed Kasumi her drink.

Kasumi nodded her thanks to Sojiro taking the cup in her hands blowing on it gently to cool it down. “Also, you know how he’s been looking really weak recently? It’s the first time it’s happened since school started and I remember him telling me that he sleeps or lounges in bed within seconds of getting home.” Said Kasumi bringing out more facts, “It just doesn’t make sense,”

“Sure the first one is weird but you shouldn’t worry so much,” said Takemi resting a comforting hand on Kasumi’s shoulder. “Has he told you why he rests to much?”

Kasumi shook her head, “He doesn’t like talking about his life before coming here much, he has told me that he only fully trusts four people in the city.”

“Me, you, Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima,” filled in Takemi casting the shop into silence as the mood grew gloomier. “Let’s wait until we’re with Shikyo to talk about this, so tell me about yourself. Shikyo talks my ear off about you at times.”

“I’m sure you know almost everything about me,”

“Maybe, but I want to hear it from you.” Takemi just wanted to hear Kasumi talk about herself, she remembers when Shikyo came home later than she expected with a smile from ear to ear like a kid at Christmas and when Takemi asked him about it he said ‘I’ll tell you tomorrow’ whilst fumbling around with his phone tapping away at the screen.

Kasumi went on to explain as much about herself as possible trying to add details that Shikyo might not have mentioned but still to her surprise, Takemi knew all of it making it apparent that Shikyo could remember almost every little detail about her.

“His memory is a force to be reckoned with it seems,” said Kasumi almost embarrassed that Shikyo knew a lot about her but she knew almost nothing about him.

“Well he has got two less years to remember than kids his age,”

“Pardon?” said Kasumi confused by Takemi’s statement.

“Did he not tell you? He was comatose for two years from the age of four to six,” Takemi might have been spilling secrets that Shikyo might not want to get out but Kasumi deserved to know. Didn’t she? “It was also a miracle at how fast he recovered as well, he was acting like any normal person would as soon as he woke up. Come to think of it, he said he never talked until he woke up too,”

 _“This boy makes no sense,”_ thought Kasumi, her face flooding with confusion.

“I know, he’s a weird one, isn’t he?” Takemi laughed, “There’s so much mystery about that boy that you could talk about it for a lifetime and still understand nothing,”

“I don’t think so,”

“Huh?”

Kasumi smiled, “You don’t need to understand his past to understand who he is.” Kasumi looked down at her now lukewarm coffee thinking about Shikyo, “He dedicates himself to others more than he dedicates him to himself, and I suspect that’s because he’s been alone for long enough to understand how much a friend means to him,”

Takemi was smiling too now finishing off her last sip of her coffee, “What about you? What does he mean to you?” she asked pulling Kasumi from her thoughts causing her to bolt upright looking startled.

“Umm well . . .” she stuttered trying to come up with words to describe him without embarrassing him to his guardian. “He’s . . . urgh,” She stuttered, “I don’t know how to explain, ask another question.”

“Okay then, do you like Shikyo?”

“Of course, he’s pretty much my best friend,” Answered Kasumi almost Immediately. “He always talks to me and listens to everything I say, he’s also helpful and just tries his best at whatever it may be. For example, a few weeks ago he decided to help me train with my gymnastics,” Kasumi started to giggle at the memory, “and he thought he could copy what I did, he did so well for half a second before faceplanting into the ground.”

The story even got Takemi to make a quiet snicker, “I can see him doing that, he is fairly fit for kids his age. His metabolism is almost abnormal.”

“I know right, when we practiced, and he didn’t land on his face, he could hold a handstand longer than I could. He just isn’t human.” Said Kasumi in her bubbly voice.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” said Takemi, “I have solid evidence he’s human,”

“Is that so?”

Takemi leaned in to whisper into Kasumi’s ear, “He’s super scared of spiders, and I mean ‘Tae there’s a spider in my room can you take it out’ at midnight scared, oh and he can’t watch a horror movie without hiding in the corner.” She leaned back in her seat, “Don’t tell him I told you okay,”

“Wait a minute, so even though he looks dark and edgy most of the time. He’s secretly a massive woos for anything scary?”

“Exactly,” replied Takemi, “Well he should be arriving home by now, come on I’ll take you to him.” Takemi stood up tucking in her stool, the two girls left the coffee shop thanking Sojiro for the coffee and made their way through the evening sunlight alleyways of Yongen Jaya, the streets had quietened down since Kasumi started her search for Shikyo with most of the small shops closing down for the night. The two rounded the corner now facing the clinic’s front door however Takemi had a confused expression on her face.

“I remember leaving the outer door unlocked but the living space door?” said Takemi, “Do me a favour would you, can you check upstairs for Shikyo whilst I check nothings been stolen from down here?”

“No problem, I’ll shout if something’s up,” Kasumi walked through the open door that lead up the stairs with her hand brushing atop the wooden handrail. As Kasumi reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by the casual yet stylish living room in which the area was linked to the kitchen. Both had the bare necessities with the living room having a grey sofa that could fit three people (four if you try hard enough), a medium sized TV sat on a dark brown wooden stand and a coffee table that shared the same colour with the only unique item here being a bass guitar with a monochromatic swirl design plugged into an amp. The kitchen however was as basic as you could get with the counters bare and spotless with only the sink full of dirty dishes.

Kasumi’s sightseeing of Shikyo’s and Takemi’s house was interrupted by the noise of a faint creaking from her right. “Senpai?!” She asked absolutely bewildered by the sight of Ren being in Shikyo’s house. He didn’t respond he just stood still with his face full of shock and awkwardness with the expression shared on the cat’s face that had just scampered out of Kasumi’s sight without her noticing it in the first place. “What are you doing here?!”

“U-ummm, let me explain.”

“Is everything alright Yoshizawa-san?” Takemi reached the top of the stairs and saw the shocked Kasumi staring at Ren, “Oh hello Guinea Pig. Let me guess, he passed out again?”

“Wait! What do you mean passed out again?” asked Kasumi.

“It seems that Shikyo’s body doesn’t like using large amounts of energy in one go; so when he does, he just passes out in a flash,” Explained Takemi as Morgana scampered out of the clinic behind her completely unseen. She walked toward Ren looking past him at the door Ren was guarding and laughed silently, “You could have at least put him in his room though,”

“Is this not his room?” asked Ren confused.

“Shocking isn’t it; the teenage boy has a room full of biology, chemistry and physics books and the responsible adult has a room full of band posters,” Takemi laughed, “We don’t conform to stereotypes in this household.”

“I’m sorry Takemi, shall I move him?”

Takemi shook her hand dismissing the offer, “It’ll be fine, even when he passes out it isn’t for long.” Takemi looked at the clock hanging above the television, “Speaking of which how long ago did he pass out?”

“Half an hour ago,” Ren replied.

“Then if I’m correct,”

The noise of a creaking bed became the fill to the background of the conversation. “Can you shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep,” said a groggy voice from Takemi’s bedroom.

* * *

The combination of voices filled Shikyo’s ears as he woke up rubbing his eyes unable to see without out his glasses that he could not find for the life of him. Lifting himself out of bed he walked toward the door stretching and rubbing at his face.

**_*BANG*_ **

In his almost blind state, Shikyo walked headfirst into the door frame making a loud banging noise and multiple different grunts of pain afterwards as he got to the other side.

Tae was by far the loudest almost bellowing with laughter, “I’ll get you some ice for that one Shikyo,”

Ren was the one Shikyo noticed second, “Jesus, how is he alive after that one,” he said covering his eyes grimacing at the sight trying not to feel the pain himself.

However, the most noticeable was Kasumi, “Are you okay Shikyo-kun?” she said going up to the pained first year rapidly.

“Yeah I’m fine Yoshi-ZAWA-SAN,” entirely Shocked by the red-haired girl’s presence Shikyo took a quick step back only to hit the other side of his head on the other side of the door frame. “Tae make that two bags of ice please,” he said rubbing the back of his head in both awkwardness and pain. _“Thank god Jekyll is still sleeping and didn’t see that,_ ”

“You idiot,” said Kasumi calmly, “What did you even do that for, talk about a late reaction as well,”

“In my defence, I can’t see anything,” replied Shikyo almost blushing from the embarrassment of his awkwardness. “Speaking of which, Ren where are they?”

The colour ebbed out of Ren’s face as Shikyo asked the question, “I don’t think we left the ‘diner’ with them,”

Shikyo started to panic knowing exactly what Ren meant, when he passed out in the palace, they must have fallen off however Shikyo couldn’t pick out how. He doesn’t remember taking off his glasses when they changed into their thieves’ attire, that and his mask acted as his glasses in the Metaverse. Ren however knew the real reason they were gone, when he emerged from the rubble the top left part of his mask was completely destroyed and the other eyehole showed no refraction from the light meaning that either the alternative ‘monster’ Shikyo was fighting blind or had perfect vision which the latter seemed impossible yet the most reasonable as how was he and his persona able to fight with such precision without their sight.

“Can’t you just go to the opticians in Kichijoji and get a new set?” asked Kasumi.

Tae shook her head in response before turning to Shikyo, “Would you like to explain this one, or should I?”

“You can, I’m gonna get a drink,” Shikyo zombie walked toward the kitchen area opening the fridge trying his best to find out what where the contents as Tae turned to face the other two students.

“As you two know, Shikyo was comatose for two years from an accident in an earthquake,”

Shikyo grimaced and scowled at that word as no matter how many times he would try to explain it wasn’t an earthquake he would be ignored. Tae didn’t know what really happened only Ren and Makoto knew; Kasumi knew nothing about the incident only finding out he was comatose for two years as a child a few minutes ago as Shikyo thought the fewer people who knew the better but sometimes explanations are in order.

“When the accident occurred, he sustained large abouts of damage to his cerebral cortex which was undiscovered until he woke up. In Shikyo’s words he said ‘I saw my name, read it aloud and then couldn’t see’” Explained Tae, “The condition of his eyes was unique and took him to five opticians before he could get corrective lenses, which unfortunately took about a month to make,”

“So, he’ll have to wait a month to get new glasses,” said Ren.

“Precisely, if you can get the glasses then please do. I’ll be placing the order tomorrow morning regardless as he should have two pairs at least anyway.”

“I’ll do just that,” said Ren.

“I’ll help too,” said Kasumi causing both Ren and Shikyo to flood with panic.

“NOOO!!” they both chimed out causing a scene.

“It’s not necessary Kasumi,” Shikyo went on, “With your gymnastics being at your top priority and you having another training session tomorrow it’ll be wasting your time,”

Kasumi winced, she wanted to help and not seem useless but Shikyo knew how much gymnastics meant to her and he wanted to see her be the best he can be especially after both seeing and attempting what she can and has to do. “Okay then,” she said with a downcast expression as her phone went off. She got her phone out of her small brown handbag reading the top text, “It’s my dad, I’ve got to go. Call me when you wake up Shikyo-kun.” She said walking down the stairs disappearing from view.

“Shit, I think I fucked up,” said Shikyo as she got out of listening range.

“Language!” scolded Ren and Tae.

“ _Shit, I think I fucked up,_ ” repeated Shikyo in English causing the two to look confused. “What I thought you meant not in Japanese,”

“Cheeky idiot,” said Tae in a light chuckle, “Now go to bed before you pass out again, and best if you go back too Amamiya, I’ll talk to you tomorrow”

Ren noticed the time and promptly made his way back to Leblanc obeying Tae’s instructions, but what on Earth did Tae want to talk about? Best if he crossed that bridge when he gets there as today has had enough trouble for anyone to deal with. Hopefully the next couple weeks are a bit more tame.


	12. Blind Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refusing to accept his disadvantage in combat, Shikyo decides to stay with the thieves as they return to the Pyramid of Wrath once again in a hope to learn how to fight knowing he'll always be on the back foot.

** Chapter 12 – Blind Acceptance **

It was almost surprising that even after what happened in the palace yesterday that Ren sent a text late last night saying that everyone needed to go back into the palace the following day without specific reason as to why. But as they all had so much trust in each other they all blindly accepted it and all met up in the attic above Leblanc with Everyone apart from Ren, Makoto and Shikyo being the first to arrive which was again off putting.

“Weird for Ren not to be in his room when he called a meeting at this time, Makoto too,” commented Ann.

Yusuke nodded, “I understand where you’re coming from Ann, those two are the most punctual individuals I’ve stumbled across,”

“Those two arrived here ten minutes before you lot, they left mentioning something about Shikyo,” Morgana tried to clear the confused air as questions and speculations bounced from person to person.

“Makes sense, I just hope we don’t get too many of these emergency meetings.” Said Ryuji, “I am planning on seeing Suzui-san tomorrow,”

“Wait, who?!?!” Ann exclaimed as Ryuji let one tiny thing slip.

“NOTHING!!” he cracked out as a faint drop of sweat rolled down to his brow from the heat.

“No, I heard that clearly, what aren’t you telling me!!!” Ann almost screamed demanding answers from her fellow thief.

“FINE OKAY,” Ryuji yielded to Ann’s onslaught of screams and demands, “For the past month and a bit I’ve been going to see Suzui-san at her rehab. It’s just that I felt so bad that we couldn’t do anything sooner to stop what she went through from happening.” Ryuji grimaced at the memory that stained his mind and that smug look on Kamoshida’s face that Ryuji just wanted to beat the living shit out of. His knuckles turned white cracking under the pressure causing the room to be on high alert. “I have to make it up to her somehow so I’ve gone to see her when you couldn’t and talked to her and got to know her better, I’m sorry Ann I should have told you sooner.” After building up his adrenaline so much in his speech Ryuji sat down trying to settle himself staring at his hands as he awkwardly fumbled his fingers.

“Thank you, Ryuji,” said Ann whipping away a tear.

“Huh?!”

Ann laughed at his surprise, “She’s been happier than ever and with both me and you visiting her she said she’s worked her heart out to make sure she recovers as soon as possible so she can thank us.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.” Ryuji smiled.

“Shikyo was right,”

Ryuji’s face filled with shock, “Shikyo knew!”

“I knew what?” asked a voice from down the stairs.

“CAREFUL!”

**_*THUD*_ **

“Ow shit,”

“Be careful, hold onto my arm Shikyo,”

“I’m not a child Makoto,”

Shikyo and Makoto carefully emerged from the stairs with Ren behind the two supporting Shikyo’s back. To Yusuke, Ann and Ryuji’s surprise Shikyo wasn’t wearing his glasses which at first looked weird but almost natural at the same time, what wasn’t natural however was that Shikyo was being almost babysat by the two (more or less) leaders of the Phantom Thieves.

“I see you are trying contacts Shikyo,” said Yusuke.

“Different type of contact to what you’re thinking Yusuke,” responded Shikyo finally escorted to the top of the stairs letting out a loud yawn.

“What’s up with Shikyo RenRen?” asked Ryuji still confused.

Ren awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “Well, remember when Shikyo went all ‘overpowered god’ on those shadows?” The room nodded in unison apart from Shikyo who looked in Ren’s direction confused. “Well with his mask broken that also must have made him lose his glasses or that they broke so we’re going back into the palace to try and either find them or get as far as we can in these circumstances.”

“Wait a second, ‘overpowered god’?”

“Dude you trampled those suit looking shadows like a badass, don’t you remember?”

Shikyo shook his head in response, “The last think I remember was a loud screech and then waking up in bed,”

“So, you remember nothing?”

“Yup,”

“and now you’re basically blind?”

“For a month or so yeah,”

“ **A MONTH!!!** ” the room chimed in unison.

“Yeah, because of the condition with my eyes I need specialist glasses which take a month to make,” Shikyo explained sighing in the process.

“Can Jekyll still see?” asked Ann leaving the room to grow silent for a second.

Shikyo’s face grew mad, “He’s laughing his head off now, he’s been watching me suffer when his vision is still perfect.” Shikyo growled, “Let’s just get today over and done with,” he said walking towards the stairs before stopping himself, “A little help please.”

* * *

The thieves stood before the great pyramid in the immense heat all struggling to stand. All but one looked the same as usual with of course the new looker being Shikyo, like before his mask was broken with a sizeable chunk gone from where his left eye was and the lens over the right eye still missing. The group walked forward and started to climb the stairs before the momentum was stopped by a familiar voice.

“I’ll wait down here,” said Shikyo.

“With all due respect Tracer, are you sure you should be here?” asked Yusuke.

Makoto stood up for the first year, “Thanks to his persona still being able to see he is still able to protect himself,” Makoto sighed, “I don’t want him to be here, but he was adamant on coming,”

“I imagine if what you’re saying is true then the palace should be on high alert, so I doubt today is going to be straight forward. Just check the place out and come call for me if we’re going far inside,” Shikyo finished as the rest of the thieves walked up the stairs with their footsteps fading. “ _Just the two of us now Jekyll,_ ”

“ ** _Indeed,_** ”

“ _You have something to say for yourself?_ ”

“ ** _No_** ,”

“ _Do you know why you can still see while I can’t_?”

“ ** _No_** ,”

“ _I think I hear them coming back,_ ”

“ ** _Yes, you do,_** ”

“ _Jekyll I need a favour,_ ” asked the first year breaking the string of yes no questions, “ _I need your help to still fight, if we work together we can fight at around 80% of what we can when I can see,_ ”

“ ** _Your maths is wrong again Rebirth_** ,” replied Jekyll, “ ** _I make at least 100% of what we’re capable of beforehand,_** ”

“ _How?”_

“ ** _Trust. We made a contract and I think you’d find an agreement of trust between persona and persona user in the small print,_** ” Joked Jekyll saying it so deadpan that he sounded dead serious.

“There was a small print!” said Shikyo aloud not understanding Jekyll’s joke as the footsteps of the other thieves drew near.

“What are you talking about Tracer,” asked a Ryuji’s voice.

“Nothing important Skull,” replied Shikyo, “So what’s happening?”

“A bandit in a nearby town stole an artefact from the Pyramid and Futaba’s shadow offered to co-operate with us if we steal it back,” explained Makoto.

Tracer liked the sound of a simple task “Sounds easy, let’s get a move on,”

Ren formulated a strategy in his head for this first task “Okay, as for formations go, I want Mona, Fox and as Tracer is out of commission for a little while I want you Skull on the front with us,”

“Joker wait,” called out Tracer waiting for his chance to speak.

“What’s wrong?”

“Put me at the front,” asked Tracer.

“I understand that you want to help but you can’t fight Tracer,” said Makoto solemnly knowing how it feels to help but be unable to do what’s needed.

“Trust me you guys, I will be able to fight as good if not better than before,”

“ ** _Oh, now you’ve gone and set the bar high,_** ”

“ _Your words not mine,_ ”

“ ** _Touché,_** ”

“If you insist Tracer but understand that I can’t risk you getting hurt that so if you get badly hit once I’ll be taking you off,” warned Ren.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

* * *

The drive to the town was far shorter than the drive they had to get to the palace however it was just as hot with most of the thieves struggling badly thanks to their cognitions of rebels with Ryuji and Makoto struggling the most. Yusuke’s open jacket allowed him to let a cool breeze down his body without this however he would by far struggle the most thanks to his ice affinity, Ann decided to remove her jacket entirely however the rest of her red leather outfit trapped more heat than she’s like to admit but thanks to her fire affinity she could withstand the higher temperatures that the others would struggle with, Ren also removed his jacket revealing to all the thieves that his vest was secretly sleeveless which made the other guys in the mona bus jealous, Shikyo’s cloak thankfully was super thin and light which allowed air to flow through it freely.

The bus ground to a halt as they arrived at the town with Jekyll flying through the town to get an understanding of the surroundings as the thieves got out of the bus.

“ ** _Spotted the bandit, I thought I would save you the running, but he is around one hundred metres away so it’s a light walk.”_**

“I know where the bandit is,” said Shikyo, “Jekyll found him about one hundred metres away in the town,”

After departing the bus making their way to the location of the bandit the conversations were filled with monotonous idle chat until the bandit drew into their sight which presented them with a dilemma. The bandit had cleverly situated himself in a four-way junction allowing it to escape if they didn’t coordinate their advances, luckily one of these ways is an empty square which could be used to trap them however, even though it was the most certain they wanted to station at least one person in that square so it would instinctively fight rather than continue to run. Ren decided almost immediately who would advance from where; to have himself Makoto to advance from the far side as thanks to Johanna and Arséne’s wings they could reach their position the fastest even though most of the group jus thinks that just one way Ren can get closer to Makoto, Yusuke and Morgana advance from the left as they were the second most mobile and Yusuke could make an ice wall blocking that path if it was needed, Ann and Ryuji to cover the alley they first sighted the bandit from as it is the closest place they can hide from the bandit near the trapping square and they were the two heavy hitters of the group and finally the square was left to Shikyo as thanks to his blindness the bandit would target him and would possibly escape if he was one of the advancing groups. They all agreed to joint advance five minutes after the last group left and for it to be started by Ren firing his gun. All in position the thieves awaited the signal from Ren.

**_*BANG*_ **

Ren’s pistol fired allowing Shikyo to prepare himself as the others advanced, he and Jekyll calculated he would have to hold his own for just under a minute before the others could get into formation and launch a full-scale attack. The power of the bandit should be relatively weak allowing Shikyo to practice his defence and manoeuvrability under the assistance from Jekyll without too much hinderance. Shikyo sifted his stance readied his staff to evade an attack as he heard footsteps draw near, ripping off his mask summoning the Victorian Scientist.

“ **Are you prepared for this Rebirth?** ” asked Jekyll emerging from the blue flames speaking aloud after being summoned.

Shikyo nodded in response awaiting Jekyll’s instructions. The bandit lunged at Shikyo, his scimitar aiming directly at the right side of his chest, “ **Swivel left into reverse roundhouse,** ” commanded Jekyll with Shikyo mimicking exactly what was needed planting his heel into the bandit’s back leaping from his other foot allowing him to stance himself as before again facing the bandit. Infuriated the bandit lashed at Shikyo again, “ **Block right and counter,** ” Shikyo lifted his staff holding it with two hands perfectly blocking the attack pushing heavily setting the bandit off balance raising his left hand with an open palm facing the bandit as he span the staff around with his right clipping the bandit in the face.

“EIHA,” shouted Shikyo casting a string of curse energy directly from his hand turning his nails black and skin paler as it left his flesh before allowing his hand to return to normal. However, as well executed his counterattack was his spell only skimmed the edge of the bandit’s clothes. “I missed didn’t I,” asked Shikyo earning him a sigh from Jekyll as the bandit retaliated. Shikyo sensing the aggressive approach of footsteps stood still aggressively slamming the base of his staff into the floor. “MAEIHA,” he said casting his curse magic in a ring around him making his body go pale again as the energy left him in all directions. But it worked, the bandit took a step back to avoid the attack

A large group of footsteps gathered from behind him accompanied by the louder sounds of a motorbike engine and the heavy flapping of wings. “JOHANNA, FREILA,” Shouted Makoto over the sound of her persona with Johanna shooting out a concentrated beam of nuclear energy knocking the bandit away from Shikyo who carefully moved towards his allies. The thieves surrounded the bandit almost acting like a crowd with Shikyo almost in the centre as if he and the bandit were about to duel. The bandit decided to try and intimidate Joker throwing his scimitar from hand to hand spinning it in his wrist putting on an over extravagant display showing off his skills, from all this display Ann had a lightbulb moment.

“Hit him with a gun attack Tracer!” She screamed to the first year.

“JEKYLL, SNAP,” He shouted in response. Jekyll obliged throwing his cane like a javelin with it piercing the bandit leaving it vulnerable for an all-out attack.

“On your command Tracer,” said Ren holding the bandit at gun point with Yusuke and Morgana. “I don’t think he’s in the mood to talk though,”

Shikyo smiled, feeling the movement guidance from Jekyll it only confirmed what was to happen next, “Neither am I,” he said placing his feet to strike. “LET’S SEND THEM TO HELL,” He called out commencing an all-out attack which obliterated the bandit entirely with Shikyo resting his staff on his shoulder after his onslaught, “At least make it challenging.”

Jekyll returned to Shikyo’s broken mask for the first time since the battle started and laughed, “ ** _I told you that trust in each other would be greatly beneficial,_** ” as he finished speaking the dust settled down from the aggressive movements of the thieves revealing Makoto and Ann stood together talking.

“How did you know about the bandit’s weakness to gun attacks Panther? I wasn’t able to pin any signs down to identify that weakness whatsoever,” asked Makoto her mind racing with thoughts on how to calculate a weakness like Ann did.

“If I’m completely honest, it was a complete guess,” she responded with all heads swivelling rapidly towards her with dubious expressions on their faces. “It just reminded me of an American movie from the eighties and the main character shoots a bad guy showing off.”

“Well it worked so I’m not complaining,” said Shikyo walking to the group before tripping over Morgana only to be caught by Ren’s wing before hitting the floor. He thanked Ren with a winded huff from the impact but Shikyo would rather be caught and winded then to fall flat on his face, one person who wasn’t amused however was Morgana.

“HEY! Watch where you’re going,” He shouted at the blind teen before realising what he said. “I’m sorry, I forgot.” He apologised, “You fought really well though Tracer, you were almost as good as me,”

“Quit being so full of ya’ self Mona, you barely did anything,” retorted Ryuji.

“The full of Pride Mona, that’s one of the deadly sins you know, with that it was Sensei’s sin as well” said Yusuke reminded of his teacher Madarame. “Before long you could end up with a palace of your own,” he said jokingly.

“Oooh what would Mona’s shadow be like?” Asked Ann now curious about the idea of Morgana having a Palace.

“Probably even more full of himself than he is now if you ask me,” answered Shikyo, “We’re getting side-tracked, do we have what we came for?”

“I have the artefact, shall we be off,” Ren didn’t need a response as the group nodded in unison following each other to where Morgana could return to bus form.

* * *

The drive back to the Pyramid was almost the same however the thieves were even hotter than before thanks to the skirmish and running about the small town with all the thieves opting to lose layers until they got to the palace with everyone removing their masks to avoid sweating behind them. Once back at the pyramid however there was a major difference, Shikyo decided to attempt in walking up the colossal set of stairs using Jekyll to guide him which in fairness worked better than expected. He may have been slower than everyone else by some fair margin but at least it made living a bit easier knowing that his persona could help him cope with day to day life acting as his eyes, However is was exhausting how long he had to sustain Jekyll as he couldn’t guide him unless he was a physical entity in this world.

The thieves walked through the door and down the stairs to see Futaba’s shadow stood there waiting, dressed as a Pharaoh stood before four golden sarcophaguses in her tomb.

“We’re back,” greeted Ryuji holding the stolen item, “This is the thing you said they stole, right?”

Futaba’s shadow stared blankly, “Well done. It is yours now.”

“Wait, what? Didn’t you want us to get it back because its important?” Ann asked confused as to why they just stole something for the shadow that the shadow claimed was important and now they want them to keep it.

“Hold on a second,” said Yusuke taking the map from Ryuji, “Joker look, it’s a map,”

Makoto turned to Futaba’s shadow, “Why did you let a shadow steal it? This is your palace, isn’t it?” Futaba’s shadow remained silent with a deathly stair aimed at Makoto before shifting her gaze to each thief ending on Ann before lifting her arms to float into nothingness completely vanishing.

Ann was shocked “Huh? Futaba-chan disa-”

Without warning the ground below them opened rapidly swallowing the thieves with their screams of terror overpowered by Ryuji screaming Goddammit at the top of his lungs. It wasn’t for long though as the fall was fairly short having all the thieves land violently against the sandy stone hidden below them.

Dusting himself off Shikyo got back up, “Would it be ironic if I said I saw this coming?”

“But you can’t see anything,” Ryuji grunted as he got back up.

Ann rolled her eyes, “That’s the point of irony Skull, I swear do you ever pay attention in class?”

Ryuji shook his head still slightly dazed from the fall, “Huh, I wasn’t listening.”

“You’re just proving her point Skull,” Laughed Ren as his friends bickered between themselves.

“Joker, I must ask how do we get out of this predicament?” asked Yusuke.

Ren brought a hand to his chin to contemplate what to do only to hit a dead end in thought, multiple restless nights recently had caused his concentration to waver which made him feel unfit to lead. If he brought it up however it would just cause Morgana to go on a rant about bedtimes and the others to try and reassure him of his position. Luckily a certain co-leader if the Phantom Thieves caught on to his struggle.

“Shall I take over for a little while Joker?” asked Makoto who received a nod in return from the wildcard. The leading pack was chopped and changed swapping Ren for Makoto and Ann for Shikyo with the two now acting as support with Ryuji remaining on high alert in case they were needed. Falling back with the constantly tripping Shikyo, who decided to call back Jekyll to save stamina, the two talked idly as Makoto, Ann, Yusuke and Morgana lead the group in search for an exit staying far enough away for each group to have a relaxing discussion without the other group hearing.

“Soooo. . .” chimed Ryuji, “Tracer, how much do you know about me?”

“Enough, you have a rather readable face so you can’t lie,” said Shikyo chuckling dryly with Ren joining him, not even Ryuji could deny he was not the world’s best liar.

“How did you find out about me visiting Suzui-chan then?”

“Wait a second,” interrupted Ren bringing the attention to himself, “Skull, you’re dating Ann’s best friend?”

“They’re not dating but they’re definitely in the talking phase,” answered Shikyo on Ryuji’s behalf, “A bit like you and Queen but he’s a little further behind then you two are.”

“Hold on a second,” said Ren slightly flustered that the attention had now been diverted to him, “Are we just going to skip over the fact that you are Yoshizawa are also in the same place as Queen and I as well as Skull and Suzui-san?!”

The blind Shikyo grew red but not only out of embarrassment but anger too, “Shut up! Don’t put me in the spotlight!” the group in front stopped and turned now mesmerised by the commotion behind them as sunlight broke through the cracks.

“Why are you getting so defensive about it man?” asked Ryuji trying to defuse the situation whilst laughing in the process.

“Because it’s embarrassing and awkward and annoying what else do you expect me to say!?” mumbled Shikyo in a shout turning on the spot in the direction of his Senpais’ voices.

“You’re just probably embarrassed because you’ve gone further with her than Skull and I with Suzui-san and Queen,” said Ren with his typical Joker smirk causing the other group to laugh with Makoto turning bright crimson. Makoto is incredibly inexperienced relationship wise but her and Ren had already held hands whilst pretending to be dating to fool Eiko and know more about Tsukasa and his intentions with her friend but that is it.

Shikyo turned a bright shade of pink behind his mask shining through the cracks, “N-no we haven’t,” he said muffled by a smile remembering the time the two went to Kichijoji. He cleared his voice to repeat himself, “NO WE HAVEN’T,” he said in a stoic manner, “I tell you what, the second I get my vision back we are going to duel in the Metaverse, then I’ll show you why you shouldn’t pick on me”

“Enough you two!” said Ann summoning Carmen taking over command from the blushing and embarrassed Makoto causing the group to settle. “The exit is up these steppes, and the plan was to return to the real world as soon as we could so let’s go home and you two can continue your cat fight then,”

Shikyo let out a breath to calm down, “I’m serious you know, the first week we can,”

“As am I,” returned Ren extending his hand to his Kouhai who took it in his and shook with an iron grip. “As soon as you can see,” Shikyo summoned Jekyll again to navigate the stairs but he knew in order to beat Ren he would need a miracle but now was not the time to worry about that. They are on a job and the job comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope this chapter was up to par as unfortunately stuff has happened in my life meaning I can't write as much but I've been brainstorming and planning how this story will progress. With Jekyll and Shikyo's relationship I've decided to make them more like brother's with each other than a "oh you're me so you must be me" kinda persona as:  
> 1) I think it can be more interesting personally  
> 2) Link's into Shikyo's past with the whole 'my best friend is myself'
> 
> Also I don't plan on Shikyo being blind forever as that would be difficult for me writing and my boy in life so he will see soon. I've also looked on previous chapters and paid more attention to what I've written so hopefully it moldes together better too.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I'll see you again in Chapter 13


	13. Let Me Be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being aloud a day off from Phatom Thief work, Shikyo found his day pretty empty. At least until someone he didn't quite expect showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> To start thanks to everyone who has kept reading and left kudos on my work it means a lot to me to know people are liking what I'm writing. I've permaneltly decided to have at least one new chapter up each month at the latest but as soon as a chapter is ready it'll be posted.  
> I've also decided on what kind of voice I'd picture Shikyo having finally deciding on my favourite voice actor of all Johnny Yong Bosch with the ability to have that deadpan and agressive voice I have come to love. Thats all for now as always I love you all and will see you again in the next chapter.

** Chapter 13 – Let Me Be Normal **

Shikyo woke up staring up at the ceiling yet again still in his blind state having slept in much longer than he normally would. This was not to worry however as the group had decided to head into the Palace without him as they only had a little way to go which Shikyo wouldn’t be needed for, he was happy about not being needed for once though as it gave him some peace and quiet not to forget the awkward stumbling up the stairs even with Jekyll’s best efforts to guide him. One revelation however was Jekyll’s capabilities in the real world, thanks to his incomplete state he had the combined vision of both his own and Shikyo’s leaving his sight blurry but not useless. With this he still tried his best to navigate Shikyo through his and Tae’s apartment even with stubbed toes and spilt drinks.

“Jekyll?” Shikyo called upon his persona aloud still in his tired waking up state pushing himself upright.

“ ** _Good morning Rebirth, sleep well?_** ” it had become a blind morning ritual for Jekyll to act as Shikyo’s personal assistant helping him to find his phone, help him make a hot chocolate – as Shikyo wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee – and pick out a good outfit even if Shikyo was to stay home all day. This is as far as Jekyll is able to help however as with his vision blurry in the real world he was unable to help Shikyo go down the stairs safely which restricted him to this floor unless someone were to collect him from the top of the stairs, which was further restricted to only the people Tae knew which were Ren, Makoto and of course Kasumi.

“You know me, always sleeping always tired,” he replied in his groggy state rubbing his eyes before patting down his bed to find the edge before swinging his legs off to stand. Shikyo’s zombie walk was something that Tae often liked to laugh at, even with his hands scouring and scanning what was in front of him he would still end up stubbing his toe or just blatantly walking into stuff. “Tae’s working downstairs today, isn’t she?”

“ ** _I would expect so,_** ” Shikyo walked through the door finding the sofa and lying down still in his pyjamas. “ ** _You really ought to be dressed,_** ”

“Meh, it’s not like anyone other than Tae is going to come up here,”

“ ** _What makes you so certain?_** ” Jekyll was doubtful in Shikyo because if he were to try and remember anything, he would forget it again within the hour, which has caused Jekyll to always prompt Shikyo into writing notes on his phone for stuff.

“Well the guys are in Futaba’s Palace and probably won’t return till the evening which excludes all of them and Yoshizawa-san has a full day gymnastics session today,” explained Shikyo closing his eyes again to relax entirely.

“ ** _And you remember this because?_** ”

“She told me the day we first entered the palace, you know when we were at school,” Shikyo finished as he heard the door open. “ _I bet one thousand yen to Ren that’s Tae,_ ” Said Shikyo inwardly now knowing that someone else was in hearing range from him.

“ ** _Ready to lose are you Rebirth?_** ” said Jekyll as the two fell into silence staying completely still in silence as the only way either of them could identify the mysterious guest is by their voice. The footsteps drew nearer with the creaking stair noise growing shallow and light. The footsteps stopped and the noise of a bag slumping against the ground destroyed the silence.

“Shikyo-kun?” Shikyo, shocked by who it was, accidentally fell off the sofa with a loud thud.

“Y-Yoshizawa-san?” asked Shikyo as Kasumi ran over to the stumbling Shikyo who could not find a surface to brace himself to get back up.

“You idiot, why did you react like that?” she said setting Shikyo down on the sofa.

“You’re expecting me to react to a voice that I didn’t expect to hear today at my home in a calm manner? I thought you had a full day today!” exclaimed Shikyo.

“I did but coach ran into a problem, so she’s decided to only do this afternoon with me, which is actually why I’m here,” she replied, Shikyo had confusion plastered across his face. “I would really like it if you could come training with me today,”

Shikyo sighed, he gets that she might just want to spend time together in their packed summer breaks as they were pretty much each other’s best friends. “You are aware of the elephant in the room, right?”

“I know,”

“Then why ask me, surely Ren would like to join in or even Makoto for that matter,”

“I would have liked Senpai to join us too but,” she trailed off a little downcast and confused, “I can’t reach him, my phone comes back saying that the number is unreachable or doesn’t exist,”

“Well your phone is busted beyond all repair,” It did not take a genius to forget the robotic voice that would replace Kasumi’s whenever they called and the cryptic texts that her phone also sends completely unprompted. Shikyo sighed, “Is there a more specific reason you want me to come training with you?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way I’m not trying to offend you,” Kasumi almost looked awkward to finish her sentence. “Coach said that we’re doing spatial awareness and said I could bring a friend to practice as long as I kept improving and didn’t get distracted. So, I thought about bringing you along considering. . .”

“Fine, I’ll come,” a muffled celebration escaped from Kasumi’s lips, “But you’re going to have to take me there as I can’t exactly see where I’m going.”

“Anything else?”

“No, don’t worry,” said Shikyo getting back up from the sofa resuming his zombie walk to return to his room causing Kasumi to chuckle.

It did not take long for Shikyo to get changed and pick up his kit bag, he opted out of bringing the jacket as it was far too warm to need it. “For someone who can’t say you still have a fairly decent fashion sense, and I’m surprised it’s not black.”

“It’s not like I always wear nothing but black or anything,” Shikyo lied as naturally as he breathed, this was the first time he wore any of these clothes that Tae brought him to get him out of the state of mind ‘but black goes with everything’. The lilac button up open shirt he wore over the grey t-shirt only just had the tag removed and it was still soft feeling which felt nice on Shikyo’s neck, the dark grey skinny jeans he wore too still had stickers on the inside which ripped against his leg the only things that remained the same as always were the black and white high-topped shoes he always wore and the sleeves that he used to hide his scars, asides that it’s all new.

“I’m ready when you are,” said Kasumi leading Shikyo to the stairs.

“Lead the way,” Kasumi lead him down the stairs backwards with Shikyo bracing the walls either side to hold his balance as he found the next stair. He reached the bottom and felt relieved that he made it out alive. probably an overstatement but when you must go down a flight of stairs blind it can be scarier than you imagine, one wrong step and you are taking a trip right to the nearest hospital.

A surprised hum came from behind the counter as Tae put down her phone to talk to the two. “I’m surprised you go the layabout out of bed, he said this morning that he refused to get up,” said Tae making Shikyo scowl.

“I’m Blind! Not Deaf!” retorted Shikyo causing both Tae and Kasumi to laugh.

“Thanks for allowing me to use him today Takemi-san,” thanked Kasumi bowing.

Tae waved it off, “I ought to be thanking you for making him do something today, he can be too laid back at times. Especially when it comes to studying.”

“Is this true Shikyo-kun?” interrogated Kasumi in an aggressive pout.

“H-Huh! Of course not,” stuttered out Shikyo causing Tae to smile mischievously, “I said I would keep up on my studies and I am.” It was a day of lying for Shikyo as that was already the second one today.

“Fine then,” Kasumi said finishing her interrogation before turning to Tae with a beaming smile, “I’ll catch you later Takemi-san.” Kasumi dragged Shikyo by the arm to the door opening it and pulling him through.

Last second Shikyo turned his head back to scowl at Tae “Snitch,” he whispered causing Tae to stick her tongue out in mocking.

“You say something?” asked Kasumi.

“Nope, lead the way.” As he said that Kasumi grabbed his arm tightly enough for the people who could see them to get the wrong impression but neither of them cared, or in fact Kasumi did not care and Shikyo couldn’t see their combination of jealous and admirable gazes.

* * *

The iron grip held onto Shikyo’s arm all the way to the gym where Kasumi dragged him further inside stopping in front of a door marked “FOR PRIVATE USE ONLY”. “Coach should be here in a moment, could you do me a favour and wait out here while I get changed?” asked Kasumi.

Shikyo complied with the request leaning up against the wall next to the door. He took out his lighter and proceeded to spin and flick it around his hand feeling it roll between his fingers, the clicking of the lid masking the noise of trainers being scuffed on the floor in the main gym. Continuing to spin his lighter Shikyo brought out his tarot card only to notice something peculiar as he felt the card in his blind state. Running his fingers along the surface he could tell that there was writing hidden on the card disguised in both raises and dips no larger than the width of a strand of hair, he may have been blind and never certain of anything in his life but he was adamant that this card had something else about it.

“Smoking is forbidden inside you know,” a woman’s voice filled Shikyo’s ears. He was too engrossed in his card to notice the sound of footsteps approaching. Shocked, Shikyo dropped his lighter losing his train of thought and ruining his sequence of movements that kept the lighter in motion. The metallic click screamed out as it hit the floor as Shikyo dropped down patting around trying to find it only to hear footsteps and a voice to get louder as he struggled to find it. “Here,” said the woman’s voice as she placed the lighter in his hand.

“Thank you very much,” said Shikyo sincerely picking himself back up off the ground.

“Kindness, blindness and not the personality you’d expect from his looks,” the woman paused. “By any chance are you Hikikomori-kun?”

Shikyo stood on guard now confused at what happened with the typical questions flowing though his head in this circumstance. “Y-Yes,” he stuttered out.

“No need to be scared,” the woman reassured. “I’m Yoshizawa’s coach, you can call me Hiraguchi,”

The door opened and the yelp of a shocked Kasumi broke Shikyo’s conversation with Hiraguchi, “Oh hi coach!” She said with an enthusiastic voice full of energy. She turned to Shikyo picking up his bag and handing it to him from the floor, “Your turn now, let us know when you’re ready!”

Shikyo walked into the room closing the door behind him. The room echoed with each step he made as he followed the wall eventually finding a bench to get changed on. Shikyo pulled open the zip and turned the bag over to empty the contents on the floor.

**_*CLANG_ ** **_G_ ** **_G_ ** **_G_ ** **_G*_ **

A metallic ringing dominated Shikyo’s unprepared ears giving him a slight heart attack. Patting down the floor he searched for the object finding it half buried in a pair of shorts, gently picking it up and running his finger along the surface he could immediately tell exactly what bag he brought, it was his phantom thief bag, the one with everything he took with him to Mementos besides the sniper rifle of course. Shikyo cursed to himself at his mistake of all the things he could have done today, possibly outing himself as a Phantom Thief was by far the most unexpected and stupid thing he could have done. After getting changed he buried the collapsible staff at the bottom of his bag concealing it completely underneath his clothes before feeling his way to the door and opening it inviting Kasumi and her coach inside. Shikyo wore all black as he usually would, his black running shoes were almost clean with black sports leggings underneath a pair of black running shorts, his upper half was dominated by a black short sleeved sports top and bare arms exposing his scars as he opted out of wearing the sleeves in a private space. As Hiraguchi entered Shikyo could feel her gaze as she laid eyes upon his tattered arms, but it soon vanished as Hiraguchi resumed per professionalism.

“Make sure you’ve stretched out Shikyo-kun,” Kasumi reminded Shikyo in her cheerful tone taking his arm leading him to the centre of the room. “Is it okay if you show coach the routine you taught me? I told her about what you can do and now she’s intrigued.”

Shikyo sighed aloud interrupting Kasumi, “Do I have to?” he asked not willing to be Kasumi’s show and tell.

“Please,” she begged, “If you do, I’ll try and get more days off to hang out,”

“Is that even possible?”

“Please,” Kasumi did not answer, much to Shikyo’s annoyance.

“Fine,” he succumbed to here pleads knowing that there may be no award involved. Hearing a gleeful teen skip away Shikyo prepared himself, moving the weight around his feet making himself feel lighter preparing himself to perform a hand to hand combat routine he memorised and practiced for Metaverse combat. He was going to have to rely heavily on muscle memory and echoes from around the room to know his spacing and foot placement, he of course would be working with less strength and speed than usual too with the Metaverse known to advance a person’s physical abilities.

Shikyo started with a roundhouse kick following up with an attack from his other leg maintaining his momentum hitting the invisible target in the middle of the room. After landing his other leg he led up to a bicycle kick launching himself off the ground with a great amount of force with his lowest point at average male height. Normally after practicing this manoeuvre on a shadow, or even by himself in the metaverse, the bicycle kick would propel him upward leading him to cast an eiha spell mid-air maintaining his height before crushing down with his heal to finish his attack. Further again the attack would be different if he were wielding his staff with him planting himself firmly on the ground after the bicycle kick to land a devastating blow with the staff. The real-world equivalent that he taught Kasumi was almost a hybrid of the two, landing after the bicycle kick attacking with his right elbow to finish with a strike from an open palm. Shikyo followed through with the hybrid, he planted his feet into the ground and struck the invisible target with his elbow finishing with a palm strike.

“You missed,” said Coach Hiraguchi causing Shikyo to spin in her vague direction. “I assume that you practice this more often with a staff of some kind.”

“ _Well it seems muscle memory has it’s downsides,_ ” Shikyo thought to himself knowing his mistake looking embarrassed that Hiraguchi caught him out. “You have a keen eye coach. I tried muscle memory but it’s too different, I’m sorry for disappointing.”

Hiraguchi sighed, she walked to the corner of the room picking up two wooden sticks around five feet in length before turning back and walking to Shikyo. “Here,” she said passing the stick to Shikyo.

“Thank you, should I try again?”

Hiraguchi let out a small chuckle “No. Yoshizawa can you get warmed up, I want to try sparing with your friend,”

“SPARING,” exclaimed Kasumi. “I’m sorry coach but I can’t help but see that you have an unfair advantage over Shikyo-kun,”

“I don’t plan on hurting him. Besides, with what I’ve just seen he might have more of a chance of hurting me.” Hiraguchi turned back to Shikyo. “Are you up for it? We will only be going fifty percent, and try to stop short if possible, if not no problem.”

Shikyo weighed the staff in his hands, balancing it, running his hands along the surface. He handed back the staff to a disappointed Hiraguchi. “I agree to sparing with you if I get to use my own staff. Yoshizawa-san?” he called out.

“Huh? What is it?”

“Can you get me my bag before you start?” after waiting a minute he felt the bag in his hands. He fished out his collapsible staff extending it and getting into position.

The two bowed commencing the sparing session, “Listen to your surroundings, when you can’t see your mind is less occupied in sight and more in smell and sound. Use that as your advantage.”

Shikyo tuned out everything apart from the sounds echoing throughout the room, Kasumi’s shoes scuffing along the laminated floor, the soft pat on the mat from Coach’s footsteps and her breathing still gentle. He focused on her breathing as that is a dead giveaway, looking for irregularities, just the slightest change could signal an attack. Her breath inhaled sharply and the whooshing of the staff drew near, Shikyo rapidly lifted his staff blocking the attack and immediately countering into a roundhouse kick. The attack did not connect sending Shikyo off balance causing Hiraguchi to take advantage of the opportunity sweeping Shikyo’s legs out from underneath him and pinning him with her staff.

“Round one to you then,” said Shikyo as Hiraguchi lent him a hand up. The two returned to the start positions bowing once again starting round two.

Shikyo changed his strategy deciding for an unorthodox offensive approach which caught Hiraguchi off guard. One reason he chose his own staff to the one Hiraguchi offered was because his was lighter and much more balanced allowing his attacks to be much faster at the cost of power. Shikyo led a barrage of staff attacks opting out of using kicks to conserve his balance, his attacks also had a pattern to them to lead Hiraguchi into a false sense of comfort. If he concentrates hard enough, he should be able to notice a change in Hiraguchi’s blocks and deflects allowing him to change his method as her rhythm changes. Through his staff he felt it, a large increase in pushing force attempting to set Shikyo’s attacks off balance. Unfortunately for Hiraguchi, Shikyo was prepared. He used the added momentum from the deflect to bring his staff around spinning it around the back of his neck ducking under Hiraguchi’s counterattack. Connecting his right hand with his staff again he swung it with great force, the air whooshing past before it stopped dead in its tracks.

“You got me,” said Hiraguchi with Shikyo’s marked staff less than a hair width from her neck with a round of applause from Kasumi who had finished her warmup broke out.

“You should get back to Yoshizawa-san, I’ll try and join in and we can have the deciding round in the future. Sound good?” said Shikyo collapsing his staff extending his hand to the coach.

“You have a deal, no holding back,” responded Hiraguchi shaking Shikyo’s hand firmly. “Now Yoshizawa, it’s your turn.”

The training went on for a couple hours with only short breaks to get a drink of water. Shikyo joined in when he could impress both Hiraguchi and Kasumi demonstrating how well he is able to hold himself when it comes to agility, his main advantage when it came to combat in the Metaverse but they didn’t know that. Kasumi’s main practice today was ribbon work which Shikyo found out the hard way when the tail of the ribbon caught him on the cheek leaving a stinging sensation throughout the day.

After what could easily be considered an exhausting day to most both Kasumi and Shikyo headed back to Yongen. Deciding against getting changed back into their normal clothes the two found themselves wondering around Shibuya having some time to spare before their transferring train arrived. Still dragging Shikyo by the arm Kasumi found herself staring at a crepe shop opposite the beef bowl shop.

“Shikyo-kun?” she said with a guilty tone. “Would it be okay if we got something to eat?”

Shikyo did not want to admit it but he was a bit on the hungry side, it turns out that microwave meals are not as filling as a full cooked dinner. “If you’re paying, I don’t see why not,”

Kasumi’s face grew dim, “Ummmm,” making a noise in an ‘I’m asking for something’ tone told Shikyo exactly what he needed to know.

“Fine,” he said reaching into his bad for his wallet passing it to the now gleaming gymnast. “But you owe me.” Kasumi pulled him into a tight hug chanting thank you again and again before dragging Shikyo into the line to get two crepes. “That didn’t count as payback you know,” muttered Shikyo into Kasumi’s ear causing her to turn in a pout.

“I’ll have to call a rain check for now then, and I will pay you back when I can,”

“Take too long and I’ll demand an interest,” Joked Shikyo, “ _damn that sounded like that Kaneshiro bastard,_ ” he said inwardly causing his mood to darken which became visible to the gymnast next to him.

The two reached the front of the line with causing the two to focus on what they would want, “Hi there, what’ll it be?” asked the woman behind the counter.

“Hi, one strawberry crepe with extra cream for me,” asked Kasumi in her upbeat tone.

“Coming right up, and for your boyfriend?” Kasumi laughed at the misunderstanding, by this point she was used to receiving it in public, but she just shrugged off and corrected anyone who would directly say it.

Before Kasumi could deny it Shikyo spoke, “the same as ‘my girlfriend’ please,” he said with such confidence grinning trying so desperately to hold in a laugh. Kasumi went bright red, brighter than her hair, her face full of shock frozen still on the spot as Shikyo – knowing the reaction he may have just caused – took out his phone and took a picture. It was not long until the two got their food and moved to sit down in the station plaza to dig in whilst they waited for the train to get back to Shikyo’s.

Kasumi was still bright red incredibly embarrassed as she nibbled her crepe, “You’re a moron you know that?” she muttered just loud enough for Shikyo to hear.

“What did I do?” asked Shikyo sarcastically throwing his arms up in the air.

Kasumi’s face lit up red and even more embarrassed than before, “YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID SHI-KUN,” she complained with a huff and pout.

“Fine, I ‘Shi-kun’ apologise,” laughed Shikyo as Kasumi blurted out his nickname from her. Kasumi turned a brighter red than her hair and buried her face in her hands. “Not your day is it huh?” asked Shikyo receiving a mumbled no from the crimson gymnast.

“We’re even now, right?”

“Of course,” confirmed Shikyo. “We’re even,”

Then Kasumi’s face lit up, “ _This is payback though,_ ” she thought to herself as she came up with the plan on the spot. “Can I at least see the photo?” she said with a pleading voice her face full of mischief.

“Password is 8700, go ahead.” He passed the phone over as Kasumi eagerly entered the password going into his photos. Kasumi had to not laugh as she saw the photo as unfortunately for Shikyo, he had the camera set to take a picture of his face instead of Kasumi’s. Shikyo had a – what Kasumi would call adorable – smile on his face with his glasses less look giving a cuter face again not hidden behind the frames.

“I look so weird,” muffled Kasumi in an embarrassed way to not give away her sending the photo to herself. “The train is here in five minutes, you ready to go?”

Shikyo finished his crepe as Kasumi finished speaking, “Perfect timing,” he said with food still in his mouth.

Kasumi giggled as she helped Shikyo up grabbing his arm again, “Then let’s go Shi-kun,” Kasumi just embraced her nickname for him. What’s the worst that could happen?


	14. The Gift of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom thieves launch their final heist on the Pyramid of Wrath, but as per usual there cannot be a heist without an unexpected scenario.

** Chapter 14 – The Gift of Sight **

The thieves stood before Futaba’s great Pyramid for the final time making any last preparations before stealing her treasure. Ann and Makoto went aside to stretch as both their weapons required the most physical strain on their bodies, something Ryuji surprisingly to reminds everyone to do before metaverse work. Ryuji and Morgana were sorting out everyone’s weapons, inspecting them for any wear and tear and even improving them slightly before they were to be asking the most of them. Yusuke – unsurprisingly – was taking this final moment to sketch out the pyramid, desperately inspired to paint a masterpiece of this sight that could easily be the final time he would ever witness ‘a pyramid’s beauty’ in person. Ren was doing his thing zoning out by himself stood completely still not even blinking, a habit that Ryuji, Ann and Morgana mentioned has happened since they started Phantom Thief work. Shikyo had decided to almost sunbath and relax with the memories from a couple days ago still thick in his mind, he never expected a day like that to go so smoothly and as soon as he got his eyesight back, he could finally get to see how Kasumi looked as she poked fun at her.

Shikyo felt a nudge on his shoulder knocking him out of his daydream, “Here Tracer, same as always,” said Ryuji dropping the collapsible staff into his hands before walking away.

“Skull?” Tracer called out causing the blonde to stop. “It might be too much to ask but can you prep my sniper today as well?”

“No biggie, I’ll have it to ya in a second or two,”

Morgana walked over to Shikyo from the stones that Ryuji and himself used as a table, “are you sure you want to use your rifle? Isn’t a little hard to aim right now?”

“Don’t worry Mona,” said Shikyo petting Morgana’s head, “If I hit any of you guys, you’d be the least likely thing for me to hit,”

“How is that meant to reassure me?!”

Before Shikyo could respond, Ryuji came walking over with the sniper rifle as Shikyo requested. “She’s pretty much the same as before but I added some rubber to the bipod to make it stick a bit better, also I’ve put two magazines in the stock, so you don’t have to carry them loose.” Shikyo stood up taking the rifle feeling around the edges for the strap before slinging it diagonally over his back. Ren snapped back into reality inspecting each member of the group before calling everyone together.

“Okay,” Ren’s voice entered full Joker mode as he spoke. “The door we opened last time is at the very top of the main stairs, if we run straight up, we shouldn’t have any problems. As for Shikyo I will carry him up. Anything anyone wants to add?”

Shikyo raised his hand, “I want to make it imperative that you guys focus on yourselves not me. You’ll be putting everyone at risk if you don’t cover yourselves, I can take care of myself.”

“But Tracer . . .”

“I said what I said, end of.” Shikyo spoke in a threatening manner after all this was the first full palace he had raided as a Phantom Thief and he knew the stakes were always high. At any moment, any one of them could die and the real world would not know what happened and would immediately assume one of them was a murderer. Such a great risk should not be underestimated, they all knew that, but it was a risk they were all more than willing to take.

“If that is all then we’ll head off. If we get into a fight, I want Tracer, Skull and Queen to handle it. The rest of you conserve your energy.” Said Ren before moving over to Shikyo letting him get ready to pretty much be carried to the top of the stairs.

Everyone ran at full pelt to get to the top as fast as possible with Ren carrying Shikyo bridal style making Ryuji wish his phone worked in the metaverse. They remained focused and silent as they boarded the lift that had been revealed thanks to delivering Futaba’s calling card. The doors opened again, and they all walked in formation staying on guard with Shikyo the tamest of the bunch.

“How are you feeling Tracer?” asked Yusuke, his eyes darting around behind his kitsune mask.

“Just fine Fox,” Shikyo felt unnerved suddenly like something walked past. He dialled everything out ignoring the other thieves’ footsteps even his own, holding his breath trying to figure out what happened. The faint clicking of footsteps approached, too far away and invisible to the eye causing it to go unnoticed by the others. Click, click, click again and again louder, louder, louder. “HERE!” Shikyo screamed out swinging his staff towards the clicking before reaching resistance. The shadow came into view breaking its invisibility as Shikyo stuck its mask clean off effectively reversing the ambush.

“Nice spot Shikyo,” congratulated Ann.

“Skull, Queen on me! Everyone else keep going!” commanded Shikyo assuming current command of the group. “Queen, what are we dealing with?”

Out of the unmasked shadow burst five Naga which Makoto informed Shikyo, all the while Ryuji was in an almost daze questioning what was happening something of which Makoto noticed. “Skull, what’s the matter?”

“I’ll tell you later, let’s kill these bastards,”

“I like your thinking,” Shikyo stood in front in the team leader position, “Skull, Queen, give me a boost!” he commanded as Makoto and Ryuji upped his attack and defence. Before Shikyo had time to attack himself, two of the Naga charged at him launching a pincer attack however he was ready. He leapt over the two attacks before landing two swift strikes to each of their heads downing them both. “Skull, hit them with a physical attack!”

“You got it,” he said ripping off his mask aggressively. “Let’s go Captain!” two strong physical blows from the pirate came down heavily wounding the two first attackers, but they got back and regrouped with the rest of them.

“Tracer, I have an opening,” Said Makoto. “Get them all with a curse attack.”

“Perfect,” he said stabbing his bow into the ground gripping his mask with two hands ripping it off. “JEKYLL, MAMUDO,” he screamed as the blood dripped down his face and into the flames. The instant kill magic worked wonders killing all but one of the shadows. “Queen, take no prisoners.”

“Johanna!” she called, riding her persona striking it across the face knocking it over leaving it slumped on the floor. “What now tracer?”

Shikyo let out a Joker grin which made Makoto smile and giggle. “Let’s send them to hell!” he screamed again launching an all-out attack slicing and destroying the shadow into nothingness. “Not even a challenge.”

“You got that right,” said Ryuji, “Also did you notice something different?”

“Is this what you wanted to talk about Skull? What’s on your mind?” asked Queen in a deep breath.

“Well, ya see,” Ryuji scratched his head trying to figure out how to word it. “You know how when we fight with Joker, we have like battle music?” he continued, “Well when Tracer was leading this one the music was different,”

“Maybe the music changed depending on who is leading the party?” questioned Shikyo.

“No, it cannot be,” enforced Makoto. “I’m the only other person besides you and Joker to have led a party but I never noticed a difference in music between me and him.”

“Yeah, neither,” said Ryuji, “Dude you gotta be special or somethin’,”

“I don’t know, I feel pretty normal,” said Shikyo before realising something. “We ought to get back to the others,” the trio started walking before hearing a deafening screech and the palace rumble and shake violently. “Quickly!” he said causing them to run with Shikyo resting a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder for the stairs trying not to trip.

The three stood in another lift to get higher but to the three of their surprise the top of the pyramid was now flat with Shikyo feeling the blistering heat from outside the pyramid being a massive change to the previously air-conditioned interior. The blistering heat was accompanied by the same screech the three of them had heard before causing them all to shiver.

Ren was picking himself up off the ground as he noticed Makoto, Ryuji and Shikyo emerge from the destroyed lift. “Took you guys long enough,” he joked before focusing his attention back on the monster at hand.

“Isn’t that Wakaba Isshiki?” asked Makoto.

“Huh, that’s Futaba’s mom?”

“Yes Skull, even I could tell Isshiki is Futaba’s mum and I’m blind.” Said Shikyo facepalming at his friend’s incompetence.

Ren laughed, “He has a point Bro, you do have a habit of not listening,”

“You’re forgiven because you called me bro, Joker but this is not over,”

Shikyo felt the gusts of wind, too heavy to be natural. She must be flying meaning there is a high likelihood of wind affinity attacks and a lower chance of their attacks hitting. Yusuke had the best chance with his Assault Rifle but then again, the damage would be minimal. He felt the gust grow stronger and stronger and closer, suddenly Shikyo reacted ripping off his mask summoning his persona. “JEKYLL, PROTECT SKULL,” he shouted over the booming gusts. The attack hit everyone on the roof effecting Morgana the least before the beast retreated again. “Jekyll, analysis?”

“ **Wind affinity attacks, if I hadn’t had protected the Chariot he would have been greatly injured,** ” Explained Jekyll.

“Just as I expected,”

Ryuji’s face filled with panic, “Thanks Tracer, I owe you one,” he said in partial shock.

“Don’t think about it,” Shikyo waved off.

The cognitive Wakaba flew in circle around the pyramid constantly eyeing the thieves stood atop of it. She screeched out again before rapidly flying higher charging up her next attack. “Skull, Queen, you two focus on buffs but if you see an attack coming protect yourself. Mona, try to slow her down and focus on healing. Panther, Fox and Tracer, attack it with all you have.” Ren issued the commands with the whole team moving into position with Shikyo surprisingly readying his sniper.

“Jekyll,” he called to his persona who was still floating near Ryuji. “Help me aim and when I fire propel the bullet with a curse attack,”

“ **As you command Rebirth,** ” responded Jekyll, “ **Everyone protect yourselves, your target is attacking!** ”

Everyone followed Jekyll with them all guarding themselves. However even whilst covering themselves the attack met them with a great force almost winding everyone. Shikyo didn’t let this affect him however dropping a knee and deploying the bipod to hold his sniper dead still whilst Ann was going all out with her magic, when it came to a single spell, she was by far the most powerful with Morgana not even able to hold a candle to her – both in a power and romantical sense – with his wind magic that only just inferior to Shikyo’s curse in strength. Ryuji was of little use in this fight, thanks to his strong physical attack power that is where all his strength lay and with Wakaba too far away for Captain Kid to reach her, he could not attack. Everyone else are pretty much all-rounders swaying either towards physical or magical strengths.

“ **Five centimetres to the vertical bearing three zero seven, fire on my go,** ” said Jekyll aloud with the over thieves overhearing with confused faces. One second passed, two seconds past, three seconds past. “ **NOW!** ” Jekyll shouted with Shikyo firing instantly. The loud shot of the rifle rang everyone’s ears but not as much as the screech that came from Wakaba. With that shot Shikyo had managed to hit one of her claws slightly weakening her attacks, but it was not enough.

Wakaba charged at them with even more force than before using her massive wings to land a devastating wind attack knocking Ryuji down before landing a colossal attack with her claws knocking everyone down before retreating.

“I think I just pissed her off,” said Shikyo grunting trying to get back up.

Also getting up, Joker remained focused immediately issuing new commands. “Mona, tend to Skull. Everyone else focus on yourselves more than Wakaba, we’re all making it out of here alive.”

“You got that right,” said Shikyo, “JEKYLL, TRIPLE DOWN.” Jekyll threw three canes pulling new ones out of his trench coat. Although Jekyll’s gun attacks were by far the most effective at this range the recoil greatly affected the wounded Shikyo. Unfortunately, Wakaba retaliated with even greater force knocking everyone over again heavily wounding them all.

“The hell!?” exclaimed Ryuji, “We ain’t doin’ shit to it!” Behind them came the soft patter of bare feet on stone causing the whole group to turn in shock.

“Huh? Futaba!? You came into your cognitive world!?” asked Makoto exhausted earning herself an affirming hum from Futaba.

Morgana’s face grew concerned as he struggled to get back up, “The person themselves coming into their own Palace? If that happens . . .” before he could finish, he was interrupted by the cognitive Wakaba screaming again.

“That’s. . .” said Futaba walking forward before stopping dead in her tracks. “no,” she muttered quietly before collapsing to the ground. “It’s my fault. . . It’s my fault that Mom. . .” she said on the brink of tears as Makoto used her remaining strength to run to the girl.

“THAT’S RIGHT!” screamed cognitive Wakaba in her distorted voice, “You killed me!”

“Futaba’s desires and guilt must’ve distorted her cognition of her. The wish that her mother was alive again is mixed in as well, along with those eerie jeers,” explained Morgana sadly.

“You are nothing but a demon who stood in my way! I wish you had never been born!” screeched Wakaba. “That way I could’ve announced my results without having to waste my time on you! I poured my heart and soul into that research! It would’ve been the discovery of the century!”

Makoto looked confused, “What does she mean by that?”

“Could she be talking about cognitive psience?” answered Morgana.

Wakaba closed up her distance rapidly, “You’re going to die! There’s no meaning to your life! No one needs you!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” screamed Shikyo in retaliation gritting his teeth causing everyone including Futaba to look at the first-year brimming with anger standing only thanks to pure adrenaline. “ALL OF THIS IS SO BULLSHIT, I KNOW I DON’T HAVE MUCH EXPERIENCE WITH PARENTS BY THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL THIS ANY PARENT WANT’S THEIR CHILD TO DIE,” he continued to scream as curse energy gathered as his hands wishing to punch this monster in the face. “Futaba, you’re smarter than all of us put together so put together the pieces. She never abused you, hurt you and raised you alone meaning that she wanted to spend as much time with you as she could.”

Futaba looked up at Shikyo in tears, “B-But. . .” she stuttered out.

“No buts! This is a false cognition of your mum put on you by those bastard men in suits, think about it. Did you ever see the note?! Did you ever see her handwriting proving she said that?!” Shikyo continued. Futaba continued to writher in pain with even more aggression as the thieves could do nothing but stare with Makoto comforting her.

“It’s her shadow!” announced Morgana as Futaba’s shadow appeared from the nothingness.

“Futaba Sakura! Remember!” she said, “Remember your real Mom, the one who cared for you, the one who protected you, the one who told you right from wrong.” Futaba’s shadow went on, “They used you. They forged her suicide note and laid the blame of her death upon you!” she brought up her hand to point at her real-world counterpart, “They trampled all over your young heard! Get mad! Don’t forgive those rotten adults!”

“It’s because I couldn’t face myself, or Mom’s death. . .” said Futaba sombrely. “Even then, why did they have to yell at me like that!?” completely changing her tone now shouting.

“ **What denies you is an illusion, a curse put upon you by the heartless,** ” said a Mysterious voice that for most of the thieves was all too familiar. “ **You knew from the very beginning and yet, you cowered in fear.** ”

“That’s right. I knew, but I. . .”

“ **It’s all your fault! This time, you’ll be the one to die!** ” threatened the voice, “ **Will you die as you are told? Who will you obey? Cursed words spat out by a seething illusion? Or the truth within your own soul?** ” asked the voice.

“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault!” screamed the cognitive Wakaba causing Shikyo to get even angrier wishing for his eyesight so he could hit the monstrous fake illusion as she flapped her wings letting out a heavy gust of wind.

“I won’t let those distorted lies deceive me anymore and I won’t be led astray by other’s voiced either,” retaliated Futaba. “I’m going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies. There’s no way you’re my mom! You’re just a fake created by those horrid adults!” she berated, “I’ll. . . I’ll never. . . I’ll never forgive them!” she screamed out, suddenly the atmosphere changed. A great flow of power flew past the thieves as Futaba’s shadow broke free from Futaba’s body transforming into blue flames. A green UFO with gargoyles around the brim now hovered above Futaba sending down a collection of tentacles in a green ray of light pulling in the girl as the thieves stood in shock and awe.

“Futaba!?” shouted Makoto questioning the status of the young girl.

“I’m okay!” Futaba responded in a digital style voice from the UFO above.

Morgana could do nothing but stare at the new persona, “Look at that!”

“Please help me,” asked Futaba, “That’s gotta go!”

The thieves nodded in agreement once again turning to face the cognitive Wakaba again. “Ready everyone?!” asked Ren.

Shikyo regained his focus to fight again, “Blind as always but ready to go!”

“Blind? Wait a second!” said Futaba to Shikyo, “Try these!” In a sci-fi style Shikyo’s glasses materialised and hovered in front of him. The exact same glasses he had lost the first time he entered the palace.

He took the glasses and cleaned the lenses with his cloak taking off his broken mask placing them underneath before replacing his mask. The blue flames rose to his face again fixing the mask that had been broken for so long. “Perfect! Thank you, Futaba,”

“No biggie, now let’s finish this!”

“Futabaaa!” screeched the sphinx, “I know I didn’t raise you to be like that! How dare you run around with such an awful crowd! The only thing you should be doing is obeying my orders!”

“Mom. . .” muttered Futaba, “. . . No, that’s not her. You’re just a monster!” she shouted back.

“Talking back to your own mother!? You’ve spent too much time with these no-good punks, haven’t you?” argued the sphinx. “I’ll crush them!” she said again before rapidly ascending.

“We’re done for if that hits us!” said Morgana worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it!” assured Futaba hovering behind them in her persona.

“We’re counting on you,” said Ren with the rest of the thieves lowering their guard.

“DIIIIIIEEEEE!” Screamed the sphinx as she crashed down on the top of the pyramid only to have the damage reflected right back at her thanks to Futaba.

“I won’t let you!” Futaba screamed in retaliation.

The sphinx growled, “Damn brats,”

Ann turned to look at the UFO persona again, “Any ideas, Futaba-chan?”

“I have one, yeah,” she said, “Look behind you!” her persona flew over beaming down a ballista materialising out of the air.

Joker smiled now knowing they had the advantage in this battle, “Skull, you man the ballista as you’ll be in cover. Everyone else, it’s showtime!”

“Light her up Carmen,” Ann attacked first keeping to the command’s Ren set out as they all arrived. All they needed to do way make the monster focus on them whilst Ryuji shot her down with the ballista. Whilst Ann focused on attacking everyone else focused on weakening the sphinx and strengthening themselves preparing to deal a lot of damage in as little time as possible.

**_*PINGGGGG*_ **

The string on the ballista rang out as it shot piercing through one of the monster’s wings sending her crashing into the side of the pyramid holding onto the stop in a state of partial consciousness.

“EVERYONE GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT!” shouted Ren. As soon as those words left his mouth a flurry of curse, wind, ice, fire, electrical and physical attacks berated the monster leaving it gravely wounded as it scampered itself away from the pyramid to attack again.

Futaba analysed the monster that now “Almost there guys, one final push and it’s finished!”

“Right!” said the Phantom Thieves in unison

“Umm guys!” called Ryuji, “The ballista is broken!”

“You’re kidding right?” asked Shikyo as he turned to see Ryuji stood next to the broken weapon. “Shit give me a second and Futaba you think too,” Ren continued to give orders as Shikyo, and Futaba thought of a solution.

“I have something,” announced Futaba.

Shikyo turned to the UFO persona “Let it out,”

“According to Necronomicon you have a unique ability that will guarantee us the win,” Futaba explained, “To activate it you need to. . . No there has to be another way!”

Ann joined the conversation, “What is it Futaba-chan?”

“Tracer, you have to die to activate it,” said Futaba stuttering, “We need another way!”

“No, Joker give me your knife,”

Ren walked up and slapped Shikyo across the face knocking his mask off to the floor, “No, we are finding another way Tracer!”

“Fine, I’m sorry for this,” Confusion filled the faces of the team as he picked up and put back on his mask. Ren patted down his coat only to have his face full of shock. Shikyo pulled up Ren’s gun underneath his chin as everyone ran to stop him, he felt the power as he began to put pressure on the trigger now knowing what was about to happen, he warned them. “GET BACK!” he ordered but they continued to run. He pulled the trigger, the bang of the gun the metaverse made real made his ears ring as he started to feel faint.

“Wait, Shikyo can you hear us?” asked Futaba.

Shikyo felt it, he felt new. A shard of his mask dropped to the floor that previously covered his left eye but even though the lens was gone he could see perfectly like whenever he had summoned his persona, but Jekyll was nowhere to be seen. “Loud and clear Futaba, I think it worked,” he responded as both the black of his hair and skin turned white flaking away their previous colour as curse energy left his body to merge with his staff now a scythe.

“Dude, this is what happened when we first entered the palace!” shouted in Ryuji in shock.

“And the fact that he was unable to hear or communicate with us last time was due to the fact he was unconscious!” Ren predicted.

“Could do without scaring me next time though,” shyly responded Makoto recovering from her mini heart attack.

Shikyo felt the power flowing though him grow even more, if he had to guess he had become almost five hundred times more powerful that he was at that moment. “Let me try something,” he said walking to the edge of the pyramid staring at the monster the flew before him. “I’m going to bring it here without it attacking us.” Looks of confusion filled everyone’s faces as Shikyo stuck out his arm towards the sphinx.

“Everyone get back!” warned Futaba with the thieves running to the opposite side of the pyramid.

Bracing himself, Shikyo took a breath focusing on his newfound power before opening his golden eyes. Strings of curse energy exploded from his arm that could easily swallow a person whole. “I’ve got her,” he said as the strings latched onto the sphinx slowing dragging her closer. It was struggling, desperate to escape trapped like a python’s prey.

“Keep going, that monster is almost here,” notified Futaba before looking at another screen from inside her persona. “You have around sixty seconds left of this power,”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” grunted Shikyo almost exhausted. He screamed as he increased the force pulling in the monster faster only for it to wiggle free from his grasp before rapidly ascending.

“Not on my watch,” said Ren opening his wings also flying upwards at great speed.

“Be careful,” warned Makoto before feeling a strong gust of wind from behind her.

Futaba let out a concerned gasp, “NO WAIT!” she warned but it was too late. Without fair warning Tracer flew upwards with Ren at a blistering speed with white wings not dissimilar from Ren’s.

“I got this Joker, don’t worry,” said Shikyo as he whizzed past Ren going over ten times as fast. He got ahead of the sphinx stopping on the spot in front of it. He raised his scythe before rapidly descending hooking the sphinx with the blade leaving a sonic boom in his wake. He slammed the sphinx into the roof of the pyramid stunning it. Shikyo landed with a smug face with his arms spread out in triumph before appearing sick and collapsing on the floor, so much for a perfect victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes flashback scene for the casino but I promise it won't be a ping pong match between Sae and the main game like it usually is.
> 
> The explantation behind the codename 'Tracer' and the persona of 'Jekyll will come later in the fic.
> 
> Like I said please give me feedback as I want to improve on my writing as this goes on I've got plans for possible relationships blooming later on and some might be easier to notice sooner rather than later.
> 
> A lot of explaining to come later and I'll try to make frequent updates so it stays fresh.


End file.
